Assassin ou Marchombre ?
by Tari Eledwhen
Summary: Qui est donc cette mystérieuse jeune femme qui semble tant intriguer Jilano Alhuïn ? C'est ce qu'Ellana aimerait bien savoir... et ce qu'elle va découvrir. Crossover entre Le Pacte des Marchombres et mon propre univers
1. Chapter 1 : Intrigué

*** Chapitre 1***

**Intrigué**

Une ombre. Une silhouette encapuchonnée qui filait devant eux avec une souplesse, une discrétion digne d'un Marchombre. Pourtant, quelque chose clochait, emplissant Jilano d'une certitude : celui ou celle qui se faufilait dans les rues de Llinmai n'était pas des leurs. Il connaissait nombre de Marchombres, mais aucun ne possédait cette grâce féline. Cette faculté de se fondre dans les ombres de la nuit était rare. Même parmi les meilleurs d'entre eux.

- Vous êtes intrigué, fit une voix juvénile à côté de lui.

Le maître regarda la jeune fille qui venait de parler et hocha la tête, bien que sa phrase ait été davantage une affirmation qu'une question. Elle le connaissait bien à présent. De la même façon qu'il devinait ses pensées à la moindre de ses mimiques, elle parvenait désormais à suivre le cheminement, parfois tortueux, de ses songes, simplement en le regardant.

- Pourquoi ne pas suivre cette personne dans ce cas ? poursuivit-elle

- Car ce n'est pas notre but de ce soir, Ellana, tout simplement, répondit-il avant de se détourner pour regarder autour d'eux.

Se promettant intérieurement de chercher à en savoir plus sur la mystérieuse silhouette, le Marchombre se concentra de nouveau. L'entraînement de son élève primait sur tout. Surtout de cette élève en particulier. Si douée, si indispensable… L'élue de la prophétie, il en était certain.

Un chuintement. Presque inaudible. Une ombre se faufilant parmi les ombres de la nuit. Elle n'était rien de plus. Elle s'était souvent demandé ce qu'elle serait devenue si elle avait eu une enfance normale. Si, comme les autres, elle avait pu jouer librement… Mais à quoi servait de se poser de telles questions ? Elle n'était personne et le resterait quoi qu'il advienne.

Un léger déclic. La porte était ouverte. Elle monta. Ouvrir la porte, repérer les lieux, tuer, ressortir discrètement. Une routine qu'elle effectuait presque avec désinvolture. Blasée. Blasée de tout. De sa vie, du sang, de l'ombre même. Oui même cette ombre dans laquelle elle se tenait depuis tant d'années. Y compris cette ombre qu'elle avait pourtant appris, au fil du temps, à considérer comme une alliée, une amie même. Blasée de solitude et pourtant, elle ne connaissait qu'elle. Un soupir. S'appesantir là-dessus ne la mènerait à rien. N'était-elle pas La Seija1, le meilleur assassin de tout Sayanë ? En tant que telle, elle ne pouvait se permettre de faiblir. Se questionner, c'était être incertaine. Etre incertaine, c'était faiblir. Et faiblir, c'était mourir. Elle le savait. Mieux que quiconque dans l'Empire.

Elle rentra dans la maison, aussi silencieuse que le félin duquel elle tenait son surnom. Un unique coup d'œil autour d'elle lui fit comprendre que c'était à l'étage que se trouvait sa proie. Elle gravit l'escalier sans un bruit… et s'immobilisa sur le pallier qu'elle venait d'atteindre. Une grande lassitude venait soudainement de s'abattre sur ses épaules. Elle se passa une main sur le visage. Fatiguée, c'était un fait indéniable. Comment continuer alors ? Un regard pour la porte. Un regard morne. Pas ce soir. Elle verrait demain. Pas une fuite. Juste une retraite. Elle reviendrait faire le travail… ou rendrait sa bourse. Partir, oublier… S'oublier elle-même dans la débauche d'une taverne mal famée… ou pas. Mais s'oublier quoi qu'il en soit.

Elle redescendit et quitta l'endroit.

Quelques mots échangés avec la personne adéquate. Il ne lui en avait pas fallu davantage. L'image de cette ombre furtive, de cette silhouette éthérée n'avait pas quitté l'esprit du Maitre Marchombre. Il avait cherché à en apprendre plus, suivi par une Ellana intriguée de le voir si curieux. Connaître l'identité de la fuyarde n'avait été une mince affaire. Personne ou presque ne savait à quoi elle ressemblait et nul ne semblait connaître son nom. Tout ce qu'il avait obtenu était un nom. Ou plus exactement, un surnom. Un surnom qui disait exactement ce qu'il était, ce qu'elle était : la Seija. Une tueuse hors pair. La meilleure qui existe. Celle à qui jamais aucune proie n'avait échappé. Furtive, silencieuse, méthodique, froide, implacable… elle faisait ce qui devait être fait sans compassion ni aucun autre sentiment, frappant aussi rapidement que précisément. Les personnes pouvant se vanter d'avoir aperçu son visage étaient très rares sinon inexistantes, car elle frappait si vite que ses victimes n'avaient même pas le temps de pousser un ultime cri.... Du moins était-ce les informations, les rumeurs qui circulaient à son sujet d'un bout à l'autre de la capitale. Impossible de démêler le vrai du faux, l'exagération des faits exacts. Et pour Jilano Alhuïn, cette réputation était vraiment intrigante.

- Vous pensez que c'est possible ?

Le Marchombre posa un regard tranquille sur son élève, attendant qu'elle poursuive.

- Je veux dire tout ce qu'on raconte sur cette femme, précisa Ellana. Ca parait vraiment…

- Vraiment ?

- Je ne sais pas… exagéré, invraisemblable…

- Je l'ignore. Une réputation peut être quelque chose de très surfait aussi bien que quelque chose d'avéré. Et la peur est souvent un facteur d'exagération. Or cette Seija effraye les gens manifestement. Ils craignent qu'elle ne fonde sur eux comme la mort en personne. Et, toute réputation possède un fond de vérité.

- Et donc ? interrogea la jeune fille qui savait que son mentor n'avait pas achevé.

- Elle possède donc d'indéniables talents, également propres aux Marchombres.

La comparaison parut indigner Ellana.

- Mais les Marchombres ne sont pas des assassins ! Vous ne pouvez pas nous comparer à cette tueuse !

- Certes… Pourtant si tu analyse ce qui nous a été rapporté, tu comprendras où se situe la vérité.

Rapidité, précision extrême, agilité, fluidité des mouvements… c'était vrai, Ellana le comprit en revenant sur ce qu'ils avaient entendu, pourtant tout son être se rebellait à l'idée d'être comparée à une criminelle. Même si cette comparaison ne portait pas sur sa propre personne mais sur sa fonction. Leur fonction. Non, c'était plus, bien plus qu'une fonction. C'était un souffle. Une vie. La Voie. Une voie à laquelle, à n'en pas douter, cette femme, cette Seija n'aurait rien compris.

- Qu'en sais-tu ? interrogea alors Jilano, comme s'il avait lu ses pensées.

Il laissa passer un moment, au cours duquel il sembla regarder le vent qui s'était levé et jouait dans les branchages. Il arborait un air si serein que la jeune fille ne se sentit pas le droit de l'interrompre, malgré les myriades des questions qui se bousculaient dans son esprit, soulevées par son interrogation.

- Ta loyauté envers le nôtres t'honnore, reprit-il enfin, mais t'aveugle aussi. Tu te dois de rester objective en toute circonstance.

Un peu déstabilisée par le reproche soudain, Ellana fixa son mentor.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? quetionna-t-elle en espérant ne pas obtenir en réponse la formulation en deux parties si chère aux Marchombres.

- En défendant les Marchombres, tu te focalise uniquement sur les aspects positifs de notre fonction.

- Et ? demanda-t-elle pour la seconde fois en peu de temps.

Décidément, Jilano pouvait vraiment se montrer très obscur dans ses réponses.

- Réfléchis, jeune apprentie. Tu as déduis de toi même certains points communs entre elle et nous, je le sais. N'aurais-tu pas sciemment omis ceux qui te dérangent ?

La question amena la jeune fille à une petite introspection. Évidemment... Une fois encore il avait raison. Comme c'était toujours le cas. Avec la plus totale mauvaise foi, elle avait mis de côté ce qui était peut-être la plus importante action commune, car tout son être se rebellait contre ce que cela induisait. Oui, cette assassin et eux avaient autre chose en commun que les qualités des Marchombres : tuer.

- Mais, finit par objecter Ellana, c'est tout à fait différent.

- En quoi ? demanda-t-il en posant son regard tranquille sur elle.

- Les... assassins tuent pour de l'argent, voir pour la gloire... Nous autres...

- Vraiment ? l'interrompit-il, calmement. As-tu donc connu et interrogé nombre d'entre eux pour te prévaloir ainsi de connaître leurs motivations ?

Touché. Encore et toujours. Que pouvait-elle répondre à cela ? Rien.

- Avec le temps, tu apprendras à ne pas porter de jugement trop hâtif, à réguler tes déductions.

De nouveau, un silence s'installa tandis que maître et élève se dirigeaient vers la porte d'une taverne afin d'échapper à la pluie diluvienne qui s'était soudain mise à tomber.

- Pourquoi elle et maintenant ? demanda encore Ellana.

Le Marchombre, qui s'apprêtait à pousser la porte, suspendit son geste et tourna la tête vers elle, indifférent à l'eau qui s'était infiltrée sous la capuche de sacape et ruisselait le long de son visage comme des torrents de larmes.

- Pourquoi toi à l'époque ? renvoya-t-il de façon tout aussi sibylline.

La question prit la jeune fille au dépourvu et elle ne sut quoi répondre. Son silence dût se révéler plus éloquent que toutes les paroles du monde car il reprit :

- T'es-tu jamais demandé pourquoi Sayanel t'avais mise toi sur le chemin de la Voie ? Pourquoi toi et pas quelqu'un d'autre ?

Oh que oui elle se l'était demandé. Maintes et maintes fois sans jamais découvrir la réponse ni pouvoir se résoudre à poser la question au Marchombre lui-même.

Son mentor lui épargna la peine de reprendre ses interrogations à ce sujet, en lui donnant une réponse, toute Marchombre certes, mais à laquelle elle aurait dû songer toute seule.

- Il l'a fait parce qu'il sentait qu'il le devait.

Limpide. Effrayant de simplicité, effrayant d'implication, mais limpide. Une fois encore, Ellana allait demander quelque chose, mais Jilano avait déjà franchi la porte et elle s'abstint.

Tous deux émergèrent dans une vaste salle enfumée chichement éclairée, dans laquelle l'odeur et le bruit prévalaient sur la saleté repoussante discernable un peu partout. Les nombreux clients, pour la plupart très avinés, maugréaient à voix haute sans se soucier de leurs voisins de débauche et dans le fond, derrière un comptoir en bois fendillé et crasseux, le tavernier nain à l'air revêche disposait des gobelets à la propreté plus que douteuse.

_Charmant endroit,_ se dit ironiquement Ellana tout en suivant son maître jusqu'à une table.

Pourquoi avoir jeté son dévolu sur cet endroit mal famé où les rixes devaient être monnaie courante ? Bon, il fallait bien avouer qu'avec le déluge qui tombait à l'extérieur, ils n'étaient guère en état de faire les fines bouches quant au standing de leur refuge, mais tout de même... En soupirant, elle prit place près de lui, faisant tomber son capuchon gorgé d'eau.

- Et maintenant ?

- On attend que ça se calme avant de repartir. Profites-en pour observer autour de toi.

D'un air pensif, Tyra fit tourner dans le gobelet le liquide ambré qu'il contenait, avant de l'avaler d'un trait. La douceur inhabituelle du breuvage la surprit par rapport à sa force coutumière. Un coup d'oeil au tavernier. Il n'était même pas capable de distiller un alcool de rayazen correct... Heureusement que, experte en poisons, elle était immunisée contre ses effets toxiques. Désireuse d'oublier, elle se versa un nouveau verre de l'infâme liquide, n'accordant qu'une attention distraite à la bouteille dont le niveau baissait à vitesse régulière. Elle ferma les yeux. L'espace d'un moment, elle se prit à s'imaginer une autre vie que la sienne. Que se passerait-il si elle n'était plus la Seija ? Si elle cessait de tuer ? Mais la réalité s'imposa bien vite, chassant ces rêveries insensées. Depuis son adolescence, tuer était sa seule compétence. Ce fait à lui seul délimitait toute son existence. Elle ne savait pas faire autre chose. Sa dérisoire tentative d'une vie normale avait échoué bien des années auparavant. Ainsi qu'elle l'avait deviné si longtemps auparavant, elle était condamnée à la nuit, à une vie qu'elle n'avait pas choisi mais fait sienne. De nouveau, l'elfe avala le mauvais alcool sans broncher et, sous sa capuche noire comme la nuit, esquissa un sourire d'auto-dérision. Depuis quand s'apitoyait-elle sur son sort ? Par Zeran, pour en arriver là, elle devait réellement avoir besoin d'une pause. Se versant un verre qui vida la bouteille, elle le termina, puis se leva.

Un mouvement sur sa droite interpella Jilano, qui porta son regard dans cette direction. Ses yeux accrochèrent une silhouette élancée, féline, qui, bien qu'étroitement enroulée dans une cape noire, ne laissait planer aucun doute quand à son identité. C'était inespéré. Il n'aurait même pas besoin de la chercher. Confiant, le Marchombre se leva pour s'avancer à sa rencontre avant qu'elle ne quitte l'endroit pour se fondre dans la nuit. Il l'avait déjà vue faire et savait avec quelle déconcertante facilité elle y parvenait. Curieuse, Ellana lui emboîta le pas.

- Je t'ai observée, lâcha-t-il brusquement sans aucune précision afin de voir la réaction de l'assassin.

La déclaration soudaine stopa dans son élan celle qu'il venait d'interpeller, mais elle ne prononça pas un mot, se contentant de se retourner avec une économie de gestes qui dénotait d'une grande habitude des combats. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, dans l'ombre de la capuche qui dissimulait son visage, les deux Marchombres rencontrèrent pourtant un regard stupéfiant d'une froide couleur bleu glacier. Un regard qui fit frissonner Ellana. Simplement grâce à cela, la jeune fille venait de saisir que la femme qui leur faisait face était bien plus que dangereuse. Ils devaient se montrer très prudents et ne pas oublier qu'elle possédait sensiblement les mêmes facultés qu'eux. ILS ne devaient pas oublier. Elle espérait que son mentor n'omettrait pas ce « léger détail ». Son mentor qu'elle n'avait pas vu esquisser un léger mouvement de surprise.

- Tu ferais une parfaite Marchombre avec l'enseignement d'un bon maître.

A ces mots, un sourire ironique qu'ils n'aperçurent pas naquit sur les lèvres de l'elfe.

- Non merci, répondit-elle sarcastiquement, d'une voix chaude et grave. J'en ai déjà eu deux et n'ai aucune envie de tomber sous la coupe d'un troisième à mon âge.

Ellana fut surprise par le timbre de sa voix. Étant donné sa réputation proprement terrifiante et l'éclat aussi glacial qu'acéré de son regard, elle l'imaginait bien plus froide.

- Tu fais donc partie de cette guilde qui a pris son essor il y a peu... essaya de deviner Jilano.

Ce n'était pas une question, pourtant elle y répondit d'un mot.

- Non.

Le maître et son élève attendirent une précision qui ne vint pas, ce qui ne sembla pas étonner le Marchombre. Sans un mot de plus, l'elfe leur tourna le dos et franchit la porte avant de s'éloigner, sa cape noire claquant dans le vent nocturne comme un mauvais présage. Il ne tenta pas de la retenir. Il avait compris. Compris que ce serait aussi vain qu'essayer d'emprisonner les nuages ou le vent. Ils se retrouveraient tôt ou tard. Il en était sûr. Le destin n'avait pas fini de lui faire croiser la route de cette femme, si semblable à Ellana… Et pourtant si différente.

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir retenue ? questionna cette dernière lorsque l'assassin fut hors de vue.

- Il y a deux réponses à cette question, comme à toutes les questions. Celle du savant et celle du poète. Laquelle veux-tu entendre en premier ?

Et voilà. Elle se disait aussi que c'était étrange qu'il ait répondu sans détour à toutes ses interrogations du jour. La jeune fille soupira.

- Celle du poète.

- Aussi insaisissable qu'un songe, il est vain d'essayer de retenir qui ne veut s'attacher.

L'apprentie sembla méditer cette réponse, puis demanda :

- Et celle du savant ?

- Il y encore peu d'assassins en ville et nous savons tout. Nous pourrons la retrouver même si elle est discrète.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'il ne reprenne :

- Allons viens, jeune apprentie. Nous avons du travail cette nuit.

Docile, Ellana suivit le Marchombre, mais son esprit était troublé. Mille questions s'y entrechoquaient, ayant un unique sujet : celle qui venait de les quitter. Qui était-elle vraiment ? Quel était son parcours ? Qui étaient ses maîtres et comment pouvait-elle en avoir eu deux ? Comment pouvait-on se revendiquer assassin ? La jeune fille était certaine que toutes ces interrogations ne trouveraient pas solution dans les deux habituelles réponses.

- Cesse de t'interroger à son propos, lui dit alors Jilano comme s'il avait lu ses pensées. Nous saurons tout en temps utile.

1 Seija : grand félin au pelage noir et aux griffes redoutables. Se prononce « séya »


	2. Chapter 2 : Une leçon à donner

***Chapitre 2***

**Une leçon à donner**

Installée dans le fauteuil placé devant l'âtre dans la tour du vieux Zandar, Tyra observait les flammes magiques sans vraiment les voir. Depuis son étrange rencontre avec cet homme, l'elfe repassait sans cesse la scène totalement surréaliste dans sa tête. Une Marchombre ? Elle ? Autrefois elle aurait pu le croire. A présent, l'idée seule la faisait ricaner. Croire sérieusement toutes ces salades idéalistes, tous ces galimatias sans queue ni tête à propos d'une Voie, de vent qui parle et autres fariboles tenait de la folie. Les gens étaient vraiment stupides. Ils croyaient n'importe quelle sornette prononcée avec un peu de conviction. C'était ce dont elle se trouvait réellement convaincue, pourtant, en y repensant, il n'avait pas l'air d'un prêcheur, ni d'un illuminé. A bien y réfléchir, il était calme, posé et quand elle avait planté son regard dans le sien, elle y avait lu assurance tranquille et sagesse, pas folie. Pourquoi avait-il choisi de lui parler de nouveau après tout ce temps ?

Soudain agacée du tour bizarre que prenaient ses pensées, elle lança dans la cheminée le verre plein qu'elle tenait et auquel elle n'avait pas touché. Le fragile gobelet explosa en une myriade d'éclats qui scintillèrent brièvement à la lumière des flammes, tendis que celles-ci s'élevaient furtivement, alimentées par l'alcool qui venait de les asperger. Pourquoi, tout à coup, se posait-elle toutes ces questions ? C'était d'autant plus stupide qu'elle avait bien l'intention de ne plus jamais croiser sa route. Alors qu'il aille se faire voir chez Zeran !

Ebahie, Ellana contemplait le cadavre qui gisait à ses pieds. A sa gauche, Jilano s'était muré dans un silence réprobateur qui flagellait la jeune fille plus encore que sa propre conscience. Non seulement elle-même ne comprenait pas la raison de son acte, mais en plus elle l'avait déçu. Vraiment déçu. Arrachant son regard du corps sans vie, la jeune Marchombre leva les yeux vers son mentor. Le visage de celui-ci, toujours tourné dans sa direction, semblait aussi serein que d'ordinaire, pourtant elle savait qu'il n'en était rien.

- Je... commença-t-elle.

Elle ne put se justifier davantage.

- Pourquoi ? demanda le maître d'un ton calme.

- Je ne sais pas, admit piteusement Ellana. Ca me semblait la chose à faire pour l'empêcher de prévenir ses amis.

- Avais-tu envisagé les autres possibilités ?

Le silence qui suivit cette question se révéla plus éloquent que des paroles, aussi il reprit :

- Il n'y a pas qu'un chemin, jeune apprentie. Chaque action engendre de multiples ramifications qu'il appartient aux êtres d'identifier. Si tu avais réfléchi, tu aurais compris.

Sur cette phrase sibylline qui aurait semblé vide de sens à qui n'était pas Marchombre, il se tut, ses mots pleins de sagesse pénétrant le coeur et l'âme de la jeune fille comme autant de lames. Il avait raison. Sur toute la ligne. Elle avait agi impulsivement. Sans réfléchir. Un Marchombre n'était pas impulsif. Un Marchombre était réflexion. Il était anticipation. Il était raison. Elle l'avait déçu. Cette constatation la déchirait car elle tenait à son estime lus qu'à n'importe quoi au monde. Elle l'avait déçu...

- Tu viens d'agir exactement comme notre amie la Seija, ajouta-t-il pour river le clou.

La comparaison suffoqua Ellana comme une brusque douche glacée, à tel point que l'association des mots « la Seija » et « notre amie » ne l'interpella même pas.

Les yeux fixés sur son élève, Jilano pouvait presque suivre le cheminement de ses pensées à travers les expressions qui se succédaient sur son visage juvénile. Et s'il en croyait celle qu'arborait la jeune fille en cet instant, l'idée qu'il venait de soulever ne l'avait même pas effleurée. Il estimait donc qu'elle avait besoin d'une leçon qui lui ferait apprécier à sa juste mesure la valeur de la vie.

- Viens, lui dit-il.

Tout en se dirigeant vers l'auberge où tous deux avaient pris leurs quartiers, le Marchombre réfléchissait à la nature de la leçon qui serait le plus profitable à son élève. L'évidence s'imposa soudain à lui. Limpide.

Il devait trouver un quelconque moyen de la contacter.

Tuer Jilano Alhuïn. Tyra sourit en coin. Décidément, les Marchombres la poursuivaient. Et étant donné les dix mille zalen payés par son commanditaire pour obtenir sa tête, l'elfe pouvait facilement deviner que sa proie était devenue quelqu'un de gênant, voir de dangereux. Parfait. Elle était lasse des proies trop faciles et ne serait pas contre un peu de résistance. D'après ce qu'elle savait, un Marchombre n'était pas aisé à tuer... mais elle aimait les défis. Jilano Alhuïn. Un Marchombre. Non, un Maître-Marchombre. Comme elle-même était Maître-Assassin. Le combat qui les opposerait promettait d'être intéressant. Elle se remémora cette rencontre. Le destin avait parois des façons bien à lui de rapprocher les êtres. Et savoir que depuis le départ elle avait deviné juste la fit sourire. Son sourire en coin s'accentua tandis qu'une lueur décidée apparaissait dans ses yeux couleur glacier. Elle se leva. La Seija se mettait en chasse.

Elle l'avait retrouvé. Pour qui le connaissait aussi bien qu'elle, déduire où il passerait ne s'était guère avéré compliqué. A présent qu'elle était en place, Tyra était prête à patienter des heures s'il le fallait. Elle avait passé deux jours à le suivre et cela n'avait pas été très difficile, car il ne cherchait même pas à se cacher. C'était d'ailleurs frustrant pour la fine pisteuse qu'était la jeune femme, bien qu'elle aurait pu s'en douter. Rien n'avait changé en huit années : toujours la même assurance tranquille, le même respect à son égard dans la voix des gens… Jilano… En se remémorant une fois de plus son visage calme, son sourire, son ton posé, la Seija sentit sa mâchoire se contracter, ses poings se serrer. Jilano…

Mais elle ne devait pas laisser son ressentiment la distraire. Elle devait conserver l'esprit clair et alerte pour le combat qui l'opposerait bientôt à lui. Un combat contre Jilano… Même à l'époque, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'affronter le Marchombre. Quelle délectation ce serait à présent qu'elle se trouvait au sommet de son « art », au faite de sa puissance, de sa force… Par réflexe, l'elfe déploya ses griffes, véritables extensions de ses doigts autant qu'armes mortellement acérées, puis les fixa d'un air absent, un sourire vaguement cruel flottant sur ses lèvres. L'idée de se venger enfin la réjouissait plus que des mots ne sauraient le dire. Rétractant ses griffes, l'assassin testa et vérifia ses autres armes : ses fidèles mitaines, ses dagues… Un hochement de tête approbateur. Tout fonctionnait à la perfection. Le temps s'écoulant inexorablement, Tyra repensa à l'apprentie de sa proie. Il y avait fort à parier que la jeune humaine chercherait à défendre son maître. Si elle devait l'éliminer pour parvenir jusqu'à lui… L'elfe repoussa cette idée de toutes ses forces. Elle pouvait tuer n'importe qui sans ciller, sans montrer la moindre émotion… mais pas les enfants. De cela, elle était incapable. Elle l'avait toujours été. Le sens moral et l'éthique qui la caractérisaient, bien que tout à fait inhabituels chez un assassin, lui interdisait d'agir ainsi. Le cas échéant, elle devrait donc s'arranger pour neutraliser la jeune fille sans mettre un terme à sa vie.

Capuche rabattue, la Seija laissa dériver ses pensées et fixa les rues tranquilles d'un regard froid. Elle attendait.

Toujours ennuyée d'avoir déçu son mentor, Ellana ne disait mot depuis des heures, se contentant de le suivre docilement et d'appliquer ses consignes. Tous deux se dirigeaient vers la sortie de la ville et la foret de Talann en luttant contre le vent fort qui s'était levé, lorsque la jeune fille s'immobilisa.

- Regardez ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Droit devant eux dans le soleil couchant, une silhouette féline se tenait bras croisés sur la poitrine, leur barrant le passage. Les bourrasques avaient fait basculer la capuche sombre de sa cape et envoyaient régulièrement d'interminables mèches couleur de nuit sur son beau visage aux traits aussi fins qu'éthérés. Même à cette distance, ils ne pouvaient manquer d'y apercevoir d'ahurissants iris bleu glacier. Ce regard presque minéral dardé sur eux pétrifia la jeune humaine lorsqu'elle le reconnut. La Seija ! Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Ellana la détailla. Etant donné sa posture à la fois décontractée et aux aguets, l'apprentie comprit qu'elle les attendait. Sans doute depuis un long moment. Mais comment savait-elle qu'ils viendraient à cet endroit précis ? Cela semblait incompréhensible.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans que l'assassin ni le Marchombre ne brisent le silence quasi menaçant qui s'était installé. Un silence qui mettait l'apprentie mal à l'aise.

- Jilano Alhuïn, dit enfin l'elfe d'une voix plus glaciale qu'un iceberg.

- Tyra Zenf, renvoya son interlocuteur, prouvant ainsi, à la stupéfaction de son élève, que lui aussi avait appris son identité.

Tous deux s'affrontèrent du regard quelques instants supplémentaires, le visage aussi impassible l'un que l'autre puis, soudain, l'humaine ébahie vit la jeune femme fondre sur son mentor, dague brandie, avec la rapidité d'un éclair. A tel point que, l'espace d'une seconde, l'image d'une seija se superposa à celle de l'elfe. Avec des réflexes tout aussi fulgurants, Jilano lui opposa la sienne tandis que ses yeux clairs plantés dans les siens clamaient une question qu'il ne formula pas : « tu m'en veux à ce point ? ».

Revenue de sa surprise, Ellana s'apprêtait à prêter main forte à son maitre, lorsque ce dernier, aux prises avec les attaques mortelles de son opposante, lui ordonna :

- Restes en dehors de ça Ellana.

- Mais… essaya de contrer la jeune fille, abasourdie par cette consigne.

- Reste en dehors de ça, répéta Jilano en se concentrant afin de contrer efficacement les coups de l'assassin.

Réalisant que discuter davantage pourrait mettre en péril la vie de son mentor, l'apprentie se tut et recula, observant avec appréhension ce duel de titans. Elle connaissait l'extraordinaire technique de combat du Marchombre, cependant, après quelques minutes d'examen, Ellana comprit que la bataille serait aussi rude que longue. Tyra –puisque tel était son nom- faisait montre de la même souplesse, de la même agilité, de la même endurance, des mêmes réflexes que le Marchombre. La voir frapper, enchainer les coups sans trêve, s'apparentait à regarder une danse exécutée par un feu follet. Un feu follet mortellement dangereux. Elle ne combattait pas, elle volait presque. Fascinée, la jeune Marchombre observait les moindres mouvements de l'assassin, aussi gracieux qu'efficaces. Jilano avait raison : cette femme aurait pu faire partie des leurs.

Le duel se poursuivit ainsi durant plus d'une heure sans qu'il soit honnêtement possible de déterminer lequel des deux avait le dessus sur l'autre : l'elfe attaquait sans relâche, l'humain se défendait sans prendre l'offensive, mais aucune de leurs bottes ne portait. Une égalité indiscutable, un parfait équilibre. Vitesse et précision ; force et agilité ; souplesse et volonté. Tous deux représentaient ces qualités de la plus pure façon qui soit. Et pourtant ils étaient si différents dans leur mentalité, dans leur philosophie, dans leur façon de voir, d'appréhender la vie…

- Je voudrais que tu prennes Ellana avec toi quelques temps, annonça soudain Jilano à l'assassin.

La déclaration surprit tellement Tyra, qu'elle suspendit l'attaque amorçée pour fixer son adversaire comme s'il était devenu fou. Quand à la jeune humaine, elle tourna brusquement la tête vers lui en le fixant avec sensiblement la même expression. Quoi ?! Il voulait la confier à un assassin ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que cela pourrait lui apporter ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger davantage.

La réponse tomba comme un couperet, interrompant ses protestations intérieures.

- Même pas en rêve, fit seulement l'elfe d'un ton froid tout en fixant l'humain avec un ressentiment presque palpable.

Cette attitude surprit Ellana et elle l'observa avec plus d'attention, cherchant à discerner quelque chose sur son visage de marbre. En vain.

- Juste quelques jours, insista-t-il. Elle en a besoin.

Comme la jeune fille se demandait pour quelle raison elle pouvait bien nécessiter de se retrouver attachée aux pas d'une tueuse, l'elfe fit tomber sa capuche, révélant de nouveau son visage parfait encadré de cheveux d'encre. Elle posa ensuite ses yeux bleu glacier sur elle. Regard qui sembla traverser l'humaine de part en part. Il y eut un long silence au cours duquel ses prunelles restèrent braquées sur l'adolescente.

- Elle n'a pas les épaules, lâcha Tyra après un bref examen.

- Ne t'y fie pas. Ellana a plus de ressources que tu ne le penses.

D'un côté, la jeune Marchombre était ravie de ce compliment, chose si rare dans la bouche de son maître, mais d'un autre, elle lui en voulait un peu d'insister comme ça. Pourquoi tenait-il tant que ça à ce qu'elle passe du temps avec un assassin ?

De nouveau ce regard pénétrant sur elle. Elle retint un frisson. Cette femme lui faisait froid dans le dos. Comment son mentor pouvait-il lui faire confiance ? Et pourquoi le faisait-il ? Il la connaissait à peine, c'était un assassin… autant d'arguments qui auraient du le rendre plus que méfiant. Mais non, il lui confiait sans hésiter la vie de son élève. Incompréhensible. Aberrant. Se pouvait-il que pour une fois il fasse erreur ?

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par la voix de la Seija, sèche, froide et coupante.

- Jamais je ne te rendrais service même si ma vie en dépendait.

Une telle déclaration, même venant d'elle, stupéfia l'apprentie. Non pas qu'elle soit mécontente que la jeune femme refuse de la prendre avec elle, mais une idée étrange venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Elle avait l'impression... que tous deux se connaissaient. Elle n'en était bien sûr pas certaine, mais la sensation persistait.

- S'il te plaît Tyra...

Jamais la jeune Marchombre n'avait entendu un tel accent dans la voix de son mentor. On aurait presque dit qu'il la suppliait. Mais c'était impossible. Jilano Alhuïn ne suppliait personne. Elle devait se tromper.

De nouveau, il y eut un silence, aussi lourd que long tandis qu'ils se regardaient dans les yeux.

- Es-tu prête à me suivre partout ? demanda alors l'elfe à la jeune fille, donnant ainsi son accord tacite à la demande du Marchombre. À faire ce que je te dirai quand je te le dirai ? À ne pas élever de protestation devant mes méthodes ? À ne pas défaillir en voyant le sang couler ?

- Elle en est capa…

Jilano ne put finir sa phrase car une paume autoritaire se tendit dans sa direction, lui coupant la parole. Ellana n'avait jamais rencontré personne qui ose faire ça. Abasourdie, l'apprentie fixa l'assassin.

- C'est à elle que je m'adresse. (puis à Ellana) Alors ?

La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil à son maitre, inquiète. Mais il ne répondit pas à son regard. Elle était seule.

La réponse tardant à venir, l'elfe pianota sur son bras droit, les yeux rivés sur elle, la mettant mal à l'aise.

- Oui, finit par répondre la jeune fille du bout des lèvres car elle n'avait pas le choix.

Inutile d'en dire davantage. Puisqu'elle se trouvait coincée avec cette femme, moins elle lui parlerait, mieux elle se porterait.

- Quatre jours, indiqua Tyra après un long silence.

- Ce sera suffisant, fit alors Jilano, intervenant enfin. Traite-la comme ton apprentie.

- Bien, conclut l'assassin en rabattant la capuche sur sa tête, avant de s'adresser à son élève temporaire : viens.

Ayant dit cela, elle s'éloigna sans prendre congé du Maître Marchombre ni vérifier qu'Ellana la suivait. Après un regard de reproche à son mentor, cette dernière lui emboîte le pas.

- Première règle, édicta Tyra sans s'arrêter, ne parle que si c'est nécessaire. Je déteste le bavardage.

OK. Ca commençait bien. Ellana grimaça et attendit en silence une suite qu'elle supposait à juste titre.

- Seconde règle : quand je te donne un ordre, tu obéis sans discuter.

L'humaine hocha la tête, puis rassembla son courage pour demander :

- Et si je vois que quelque chose m'empêchera sûrement d'obéir à votre ordre ?

- Précise.

- Si vous me demandez de sauter d'un toit à un autre par exemple, mais que j'ai une crampe subite à la jambe et que je sais que je dois attendre quelques instants que ça me passe pour réussir mon saut, supposa l'apprentie tout en allongeant le pas pour rester à sa hauteur.

- Un peu de bon sens fillette. Je suis temporairement ton maitre pas ta nounou, répartit sèchement la Seija sans même la regarder.

L'élève de Jilano tiqua légèrement au mot à l'appellation qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout, la trouvant humiliante, mais ne dit rien et acquiesça de nouveau.

- Troisième règle : toujours réfléchir par toi-même avant de me poser une question.

L'attention de la jeune fille se trouvant brièvement attirée par ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle, l'elfe frappa dans ses mains tout près de son visage afin qu'elle se concentre. Sursautant, Ellana reporta les yeux sur elle.

**- **Quatrième règle : toujours rester concentrée, attentive et sur tes gardes, que ce soit quand je te parle ou par rapport à ce qui se passe autour de toi.

A force de l'entendre énoncer des préceptes, Ellana finissait par se dire que la liste n'avait pas de fin, mais, comme pour lui donner tort, Tyra se renferma dans le silence.

- Où allons-nous ? questionna jeune fille malgré elle.

- Est-ce que je ne t'ai pas donné une consigne il y a à peine quelques minutes... Ellana ? questionna l'elfe en retour d'un ton coupant.

La jeune fille déglutit. Message reçu. Mieux valait éviter de l'énerver. Sans plus se préoccuper d'elle -ce qui s'avérait aussi frustrant que vexant étant donné celle que lui accordait toujours Jilano- la Seija reprit ensuite sa marche. Ces quatre jours démarraient bien… Des clashs étaient à prévoir.

Silencieuses, elles se dirigèrent vers une taverne. Là, Tyra planta dans l'entrée son apprentie imposée, pour se diriger vers une table sans plus se soucier d'elle que précédemment. Cette situation commençait être agaçante. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté la demande de Jilano, si elle considérait le fait d'avoir une élève comme une corvée ? Puis Ellana prit un air décidé. Quoi que son maitre veuille qu'elle apprenne, elle ne retiendrait rien en restant à l'écart. Elle se rapprocha donc, s'attirant un regard noir de la jeune femme.

- Je ne crois pas t'avoir dit de me suivre, lâcha cette dernière, glaciale.

- Non. Mais si Jilano m'a confiée à vous, c'est qu'il veut que j'apprenne quelque chose. Ce qui ne sera pas le cas si vous me tenez à l'écart de vos… activités, répondit Ellana qui n'avait aucune envie de se laisser marcher dessus.

- C'est qui cette morveuse ? demanda alors l'homme qui faisait face à l'elfe et paraissait aussi stupide que mauvais.

Un geste de la main lui intima le silence et elle s'adressa à son apprentie momentanée :

- Ne t'ai-je pas dis de m'obéir sans rien contester ?

- Si mais en l'occurrence, vous m'ignorez, répliqua la jeune Marchombre, une lueur de défi dans le regard.

Cette répartie ne sembla pas du gout de l'assassin.

- Tu m'excuses l'ami, lance-t-elle à son vis-à-vis, un léger détail à régler. Ne bouge pas d'ici, sinon tu sais ce que tu risques.

Ayant proféré cette menace, l'assassin se leva et empoigna Ellana par le bras sans ménagement, imprimant ainsi la marque de ses longs doigts fins sur le bras de la jeune humaine qui grimaça.

- Ne commence pas comme ça petite… dit-elle entre ses dents. Je ne suis pas comme mes anciens maîtres, mais me provoquer serait une **très** mauvaise idée.

- Je n'exagère rien, s'entêta Ellana en s'efforçant de conserver son sang-froid. J'énonce un fait. Sinon, ma présence est inutile.

- Tu apprendras quand je le jugerai bon, pas avant, lâcha encore l'Elfe avant de retourner à sa place, suivie de la jeune humaine.

Un court silence s'installa entre eux, qu'elle rompit :

- Alors, que disions-nous… Ah oui…

Et sur ces mots sibyllins, elle attrapa l'homme par le collet avec une rapidité surhumaine, pour lui murmurer à l'oreille sans se départir de son air impassible :

- Ce n'est pas une morveuse, c'est mon élève.

Un souffle. Un éclat brillant. Une fraction de seconde. Sous la table, Tyra lui porta un coup. Unique. Mortellement précis. L'homme s'affaissa lentement sur le plateau de bois, son sang ruisselant sur le sol de cinq plaies béantes et profondes qu'elle venait de tracer sur son abdomen.

Tout était allé si vite, qu'Ellana avait seulement pu entrapercevoir les griffes, véritables extensions de ses doigts, que la Seija avait déployé comme par magie, avant les rétracter de même une fois son forfait accompli. Avec une maitrise ahurissante de son « art », Tyra avait éliminé sans sourciller l'homme avec qui elle avait manifestement rendez-vous… Davantage encore que le combat qui l'avait opposée à Jilano, la mort de cet homme lui fit comprendre à la jeune Marchombre, qu'elle avait raison à son sujet : un feu follet mortellement dangereux. Elle frissonna.

- Sortons. Vite, ordonna la tueuse tout en se levant pour gagner la sortie. Si tu sais courir et te dissimuler dans l'ombre… ça va être le moment.

Elle entama alors une course effrénée, semblant presque voler à l'instar de sa compagne. Bien plus loin, lorsque toutes deux furent à l'abri, Ellana se tourna vers elle.

- Pourquoi… commença la jeune Marchombre.

- J'ai été appelée de cette façon à ton âge. Je déteste ça, coupa-t-elle. De plus il m'avait vue. Ne jamais laisser témoin, c'est la règle.

- Vous m'avez défendue…

- N'y vois rien de personnel, fit l'Elfe d'un ton neutre avant de réciter : « S'attacher c'est être faible, être faible c'est mourir ». Tu ne m'es rien.

Ébahie par cette citation inconnue plus que par la déclaration qui l'avait suivie, l'humaine mit quelques secondes à réagir lorsque son maître temporaire se remit en marche. Tout en la rattrapant, la jeune fille réfléchit. S'attacher, c'était éprouver des sentiments, c'était vivre. On ne pouvait pas vivre sans ressentir. Or, depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontrée, jamais Ellana n'avait vu le visage de l'assassin exprimer quoi que ce soit. N'était-elle donc qu'une machine à tuer ? Était-ce cela que Jilano avait voulu lui enseigner en enjoignant à son apprentie de s'attacher, ces jours, au pas de Tyra Zenf ? Que sans sentiments, un Marchombre peut devenir un simple assassin ? Non, il devait y avoir autre chose. Et d'ailleurs, les mots « simple assassin » ne pouvaient pas s'appliquer à l'elfe, qui semblait être tout sauf simple. Alors quoi ? Elle finit par cesser d'y réfléchir. Cela ne faisait que quelques heures. Elle verrait bien au bout des quatre jours. Une chose s'avérait certaine cependant : après avoir vu de quoi la jeune femme était capable, elle éviterait de prendre des risques. Après tout, jamais Tyra n'avait promis à son maître de lui rendre son apprentie en un seul morceau. Dire que quelques jours auparavant, elle ignorait qu'il existe des assassins en Sayanë …

- Et maintenant ? se décida-t-elle à demander au bout d'un moment.

Mais une fois de plus, elle ne reçut pas de réponse.

- Vous allez... tuer quelqu'un ? insista-t-elle.

Tyra s'immobilisa et se tourna vers elle. Lentement. Très lentement.

- Tu ferais un bien piètre assassin, laissa tomber l'elfe. Un assassin qui questionne est un assassin mort. Ça devrait aussi être vrai pour un Marchombre.

- Non, parce que nous, ne sommes pas des machines à tuer ! protesta Ellana avant de réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Trop tard. Elle venait de signer son arrêt de mort. Fermant les yeux, elle attendit un coup... qui ne vint pas.

- Tu penses les Marchombres supérieurs aux assassins ? Petite idiote... Alors tu n'as rien compris... Tu es forte de ton savoir, mais crois-tu être la seule à le détenir ? Penses-tu que les Marchombres possèdent le monopole de la connaissance ? (elle ricana) Allez file retrouver ton précieux Jilano qui te dispense l'unique enseignement valable, ajouta-t-elle, ouvertement sarcastique. Tu n'en vaux pas la peine. Et lui non plus.

- Non.

La réponse d'Ellana avait claqué comme les fers d'un cheval sur des pavés. Elle savait avoir mérité cette ironie cinglante, mais ne se laisserait pas renvoyer. Hors de question.

- Tu peux me répéter ça ?

- Non. Je ne partirai pas, répéta l'humaine sans sourciller. Pas avant que les quatre jours que vous avez accordés à Jilano ne soient écoulés.

Si un simple regard pouvait tuer... La jeune fille déglutit, consciente de sa position délicate. Tout en suivant l'Elfe vers une destination inconnue, ses pensées dérivèrent et Ellana se demanda si l'assassin avait déjà eu un apprenti. Peu probable étant donné qu'elle semblait à peine plus âgée qu'elle-même. Hum, non, ça ne voulait rien dire puisque les elfes possédaient une espérance de vie de loin supérieure à celle des humains. Tyra était certainement bien plus vieille qu'il n'y paraissait. Toute à ses réflexions, la jeune Marchombre ne prit pas garde où elle allait et manqua percuter l'assassin qui s'était arrêtée. Devant la porte d'une maison.

- C'est là que...

- Silence.

Quelques mots prononcés dans une langue que la jeune fille ne comprit pas et la porte s'ouvrit sans bruit. De la magie ! Tyra était aussi un mage ! La stupéfaction s'était peinte sur les traits de l'apprentie.

Mais au lieu de rentrer dans la maison, la jeune femme se tourna vers elle.

- Tu as des dagues me semble-t-il.

- Oui.

- Parfait. Sert-en.

Éberluée, l'élève de Jilano crût avoir mal entendu.

- Quoi ?

- Tu es sourde en plus ? Prends ta dague, monte et tue l'homme qui se trouve là haut.

Horrifiée par cette perspective, Ellana secoua la tête.

- Non !

- Vas-y ou, par Zeran, je jure que je te fais monter moi-même, grinça l'elfe entre ses dents.

Et à son ton, qu'elle n'avait pourtant pas haussé, Ellana comprit qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

_Jilano... Qu'avez-vous fait ?_ songea le jeune Marchombre en se glissant sans bruit dans la demeure.

Inspectant chaque pièce, la jeune fille finit par grimper et ne tarda pas à trouver la chambre où dormait un humain d'une trentaine d'années. Qu'avait bien pu faire ce malheureux pour s'attirer un tel châtiment ? Indécise, elle resta un long moment debout à côté du lit, sans pouvoir se résoudre à lever son bras armé. Trop longtemps sans doute, car Tyra fit son apparition derrière elle, si soudainement, si silencieusement que le cœur emballé de l'apprentie assassin temporaire manqua un battement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Qu'il se réveille ? Tue-le qu'on en finisse ! souffla la Seija, implacable.

Comment pouvait-on parler de mettre fin à une vie avec un tel détachement ? Ellana n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Soudain, elle réalisa ce que Jilano voulait qu'elle apprenne : le prix de la vie ! Et quoi de mieux pour ça que l'attacher aux pas d'un assassin qui n'en avait que faire ? Tout lui apparaissait clair à présent.

- Arrête de rêver et frappe, par Zeran ! ordonna l'elfe en chuchotant.

- Faites-le vous-même. Moi je ne peux pas.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Une torsion du poignet une lame fit son apparition sur le dessus de sa mitaine droite… qu'elle enfonça dans la cage thoracique de l'homme au niveau des poumons.

Le mouvement avait duré une fraction de seconde. Deux meurtres en quinze minutes à peine. Ellana se sentit nauséeuse.

- Ne restons pas là, fit Tyra en l'entraînant vers l'extérieur.

Lorsque, bien plus loin, la Marchombre se fut soulagée, elle demanda :

- Comment pouvez-vous... faire ça avec un tel détachement ?

- L'habitude. Je ne le fais pas par plaisir.

- Pourquoi alors ? Pourquoi avoir choisi cette voie ?

- Je n'ai pas choisi. On me l'a imposée.

La Marchombre écarquilla les yeux, estomaquée par la révélation.

- Je suis désolée.

- Je n'ai que faire de ta pitié, lança alors durement son interlocutrice.

- Vous pourriez... devenir Marchombre comme mon maître vous l'a suggéré, hasarda Ellana qui peinait elle-même à croire qu'elle disait ça. Avec vos capacités ce serait facile.

- Je ne pense pas que ça te regarde, cingla encore l'assassin.

- Si vous voulez, je peux en parler à... continua la jeune fille malgré tout.

- Non.

Le mot avait jailli. Rapidement. Un peu trop peut-être. Il n'en fallut pas plus à l'esprit vif d'Ellana pour comprendre que quelque chose clochait.

- Vous vous connaissez n'est-ce pas ? demanda Ellana comme pour vérifier les intuitions qu'elle avait eu plus tôt dans la journée. D'avant je veux dire.

Si la question surpris l'elfe, rien ne le laissa deviner sur son visage qui présentait toujours son habituel masque indéchiffrable.

- Peut-être, répondit-elle finalement.

- Ça, c'est la réponse du savant. Que dit celle du poète ?

- Peut-être, répéta Tyra du même ton neutre.

La réponse était la même, mais cela importait peu car elle confirmait ainsi ses soupçons. Seuls les Marchombres utilisaient cette façon de répondre, pourtant, l'assassin n'avait marqué aucune surprise et, mieux encore, l'avait comprise. Ellana ne savait ni comment ni depuis combien de temps, mais visiblement, Tyra Zenf et Jilano Alhuïn se connaissaient. Quelles avaient été leurs liens et pourquoi l'elfe semblait presque redouter de se trouver face à lui à présent ? Telles étaient les interrogations auxquelles l'apprentie n'obtiendrait certainement jamais de réponse même si elle les interrogeait. La jeune fille jeta sur sa compagne un regard inquisiteur, mais rien ne troublait son visage imperturbable. Le maître Marchombre s'avérait si doué en dissimulation qu'il avait réussi à lui cacher ça. A elle, sa propre élève. Son mentor était même parvenu à lui faire croire qu'en parlant à Tyra, il s'adressait à une inconnue, à une possible future Marchombre. Mais maintenant qu'elle les avait percés à jour, sa curiosité à propos de l'assassin se trouvait décuplée.

- Rentrons, fit cette dernière en s'éloignant rapidement.

En haussant les épaules, Ellana lui emboîta le pas.


	3. Chapter 3 : Etre ou marchombre ou pas

***Chapitre 3***

**Etre ou ne pas être Marchombre ?**

Ce fut l'unique fois en quatre jours, que la jeune femme trahit quoi que ce soit et l'apprentie de Jilano n'apprit rien de plus. Lorsqu'elle parvint au point de rendez-vous, le Marchombre était déjà là. Exact, comme toujours. À peine l'eut-elle aperçu, que Tyra pivota pour rebrousser chemin et s'éloigna, à la grande stupéfaction de la jeune humaine qui voyait ainsi ses suppositions vérifiées, sans pourtant parvenir à comprendre pourquoi elle réagissait de cette façon.

- Attends-moi là, lui demanda son mentor avant de rejoindre l'elfe. Tyra, attend.

Comme cette dernière l'ignorait, il l'attrapa par le bras avec douceur.

- Tu ne peux pas continuer à me fuir de cette façon, lui dit-il en elfique de façon à n'être compris que d'elle.

- Je ne « fuis » pas, rétorqua-t-elle dans la même langue en tournant brusquement le visage vers lui. Je ne « fuis » jamais. Je ne veux tout simplement pas te voir.

- Cela fait huit ans Tyra. Ne peux-tu oublier ?

Le regard qu'elle lui jeta valait mieux qu'un long discours. Il y eut un bref silence, puis le Marchombre reprit :

- Tu sais parfaitement pour quelle raison cela s'est terminé. Nos voies divergeaient trop. Pourtant, ta place t'attend toujours. Tu ferais une grande Marchombre, j'en suis persuadé.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, lourd de tristesse contenue.

- Tu es un lâche, cracha l'elfe en dardant sur lui un regard peu amène.

- Je suis lâche parce que j'ai refusé de te suivre sur cette voie ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Tu sais parfaitement ce que je veux dire…

De nouveau un silence.

- Jamais tu n'as cherché à me comprendre, l'accusa la jeune femme.

- C'est faux et tu le sais.

- Ce jour-là, tu m'as brisé le cœur, lâcha enfin l'assassin dans un souffle.

- Je sais, se contenta-t-il de dire.

Comment aurait-il pu réfuter cet argument puisqu'il s'agissait de l'entière vérité ? Oui il l'avait aimée. Passionnément. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Elle était belle, libre, aussi indomptable que le vent… Ils s'étais aimés plusieurs mois et, lorsqu'il avait pris conscience du fossé qui séparait leurs deux voies, il avait essayé de la prendre comme apprentie. Une Marchombre dotée de capacités comme celles de Tyra aurait été un atout pour la Voie et il espérait ainsi faire changer sa mentalité d'assassin. Mais l'elfe était bien trop fière et surtout bien trop échaudée par ses précédents maitres pour en accepter un troisième, même s'il s'agissait de lui. Alors, la mort dans l'âme, il s'était résolu à mettre un terme à leur relation. Un Marchombre aime bien trop la vie pour lier ses pas à qui n'en a que faire. Bien sur, la jeune femme l'avait extrêmement mal pris. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement étant donné son caractère ? Il avait espéré que ces années passées auraient eu raison de sa rancœur, mais manifestement il n'en était rien.

L'homme soupira.

- Ce que je t'avais proposé à l'époque tiens toujours, déclara-t-il soudain.

- Et je t'avais déjà dis non à l'époque, rétorqua-t-elle froidement.

- Tu devrais réfléchir davantage Tyra.

- Tu me demandes d'abandonner ma vie ?

- Je ne te demande rien. Le choix t'appartient. Réfléchis seulement.

Un nouveau silence. Pesant cette fois.

Tyra hocha la tête, lui jeta un dernier regard et, sans prendre congé, comme à son habitude, s'éloigna, ses longs cheveux sombres volant derrière elle.

- Tout va bien ? questionna Ellana qui avait juste entendu des sonorités très douces et mélodieuses sans comprendre le moindre mot de la conversation.

- Très bien.

La jeune fille comprit qu'elle ne saurait rien de plus.

Devenir Marchombre ? Elle ? Quelques années auparavant cela aurait pu être possible mais à présent, elle se trouvait bien trop âgée pour débuter une nouvelle formation. Et surtout, son caractère aussi rebelle qu'indépendant ne supporterait pas de se retrouver bridé sous le joug d'un nouveau maitre. C'était une idée totalement ridicule. Lui seul aurait pu imaginer une chose pareille. Tyra ricana. Il y eut un long silence seulement troublé par le crépitement des flammes magiques dans l'âtre de la vieille tour. Faisant distraitement tourner le liquide contenu dans son gobelet, elle repensa soudain à ses récentes réflexions concernant la voie qu'elle suivait. Elle, une Marchombre ? L'air pensif, elle fixa le feu sans vraiment le voir et but une gorgée du liquide ambré. Elle une Marchombre… Après tout pourquoi pas… Elle se surprit elle-même à penser ça, mais en fait… pourquoi pas. Vraiment. Elle en avait assez de tuer et, des années auparavant, Adanën lui avait assuré qu'elle se ferait sans difficulté une place parmi eux. Chose qu'il lui avait d'ailleurs répété lorsqu'ils s'étaient revus quelques temps plus tôt. Elle une Marchombre… Alors à condition d'édicter dès le départ ses conditions et règles avec son… -par Zeran qu'elle haïssait ce mot…- mentor. Et que dernier ne soit PAS Adanën Saltaro.

Vidant son verre d'un trait, elle regarda par la fenêtre et constata avec satisfaction qu'un orage se préparait. Le vent avait considérablement forci, semant le désordre dans les branchages et faisant s'enfuir les oiseaux qui s'y étaient réfugiés. Quand au ciel dans lequel les étoiles avaient disparu, il annonçait l'imminence d'un orage, sinon d'une tempête. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. La pluie, le vent, les éclairs, le tonnerre, le ciel tourmenté des tempêtes... Ces phénomènes naturels étaient ce qu'elle prisait quand tous les autres les maudissaient. Depuis toujours, elle pensait que cela allait bien avec son caractère et sa profession. De fait, il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que ce qu'elle avait prévu se réalise : la pluie se mit à tomber tel un rideau liquide, projetée en tout sens par les bourrasques de vent déchaîné et un éclair déchira l'uniformité céleste, accompagné du grondement du tonnerre.

Incapable de résister à l'attrait qu'exerçait sur elle ce temps de fin du monde, Tyra quitta la pièce. En un clin d'œil, elle dévala l'escalier en colimaçon, avant de pousser la porte pour sortir. Elle fut trempée en un instant, ses longs cheveux collant au tissu de sa combinaison, mais elle s'en moquait. Elle avait pris sa décision. Ce serait à ses conditions, mais elle avait pris sa décision.


	4. Chapter 4 : Première leçon

***Chapitre 4***

**Première leçon**

Depuis un moment déjà, Ellana bougonnait intérieurement. Elle avait horreur de la pluie. Pourquoi fallait-il sortir par ce temps ? C'était idiot. Dès qu'ils étaient sortis, la pluie froide avait transpercé la mince barrière de tissu que formait sa cape. Trempée jusqu'aux os, elle grelottait. Pire, il lui semblait que la température extérieure la gelait de l'intérieur. Mais elle se garda bien de faire part de ses remarques à son maitre. Que d'ailleurs, les trombes d'eau n'avaient pas l'air de déranger. D'un pas aussi alerte que par temps sec, il marchait vers sa destination et rien ne semblait pouvoir le détourner de son but. Qu'elle ne connaissait pas du reste.

- Où allons-nous ? se décida à demander la jeune fille.

Seul le silence lui répondit et elle se renfrogna. Pourquoi ne répondait-il jamais ? Tous les Marchombres étaient-ils comme ça ? Elle soupçonnait que non bien qu'elle ne connaisse que deux d'entre eux. Au moins, Sayanel répondait un minimum à ses questions quand elle lui en posait. Un minimum mais c'était déjà ça.

Ils s'engagèrent sur la route qui quittait la ville et arrivèrent bientôt au sentier qui pénétrait dans la foret de Talann.

Ce fut Ellana, qui, de nouveau, repéra la première la silhouette féline plantée devant eux à quelque distance.

- Que veut-elle encore ? demanda l'apprentie à voix haute sans vraiment attendre de réponse à sa question.

- Je pense que je le sais, répliqua toutefois Jilano en pressant le pas dans sa direction.

- Qui ? questionna Tyra lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur.

Même pas de bonjour, ni la moindre formule de politesse. Décidément, la jeune fille détestait les manières de l'assassin. Et que voulait-elle dire par là ? Elle était au moins aussi obscure dans ses paroles, que les Marchombres accomplis.

- Adanën Saltaro, répondit Jilano qui avait l'air d'avoir tout à fait saisi le sens de sa question.

Un haussement de sourcil. La première expression de surprise que l'apprentie lui voyait depuis qu'elle la connaissait.

- Un Elfe ? demanda la jeune femme en reconnaissant la prononciation du nom.

- Le seul maitre Marchombre elfe, précisa Jilano.

- Pourquoi ?

Décidemment, elle semblait apprécier les questions sibyllines.

- Tu seras plus à l'aise je pense. De plus, comme ta formation ne commencera pas au départ et que vos âges sont proches, il était tout indiqué pour te guider sur la Voie.

- On parle de moi ? demanda soudain une voix masculine grave mais douce et posée semblant venue des airs.

Par réflexe, l'assassin dégaina l'un de ses poignards et sortit ses griffes, sur le qui-vive. Le propriétaire de la voix se laissa alors tomber d'un arbre proche et atterrit souplement près de Jilano.

- Exact comme toujours mon ami, sourit alors Alhuïn en attrapant l'avant-bras du nouveau venu pour le saluer à la façon Marchombre.

- En a-t-il déjà été autrement depuis que nous nous connaissons ? rétorqua son compagnon en lui rendant son geste, sous le regard aussi scrutateur qu'impassible de Tyra, ainsi que celui, stupéfait, d'Ellana.

- Tyra, Ellana, je vous présente Adanën Saltaro, déclara ensuite le Marchombre.

Clignant des yeux, la jeune fille dévisageait l'elfe aux cheveux noirs mi longs dont les yeux bleus, à l'instar de ceux de Jilano, semblaient receler toute la sagesse du monde et davantage. C'était lui ? Pourquoi son maitre ne lui en avait-il jamais parlé avant de le mentionner comme mentor de la future ex-assassin ?

Saluant l'humaine de la tête, Saltaro s'approcha de sa nouvelle élève.

- Bonjour Tyra. Je suis donc ton…

Il ne put pas achever sa phrase car une paume autoritaire s'était tendue dans sa direction.

- Que les choses soient bien claires, déclara la jeune femme d'un ton coupant en rangeant ses armes, je ne reconnais à personne le droit de me donner des ordres. Tu n'es pas mon maitre, je ne suis pas ton apprentie. Il s'agira d'un échange de connaissances ou il n'y aura rien.

Ayant dit cela, elle le fixa dans les yeux, comme pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien compris le message.

En l'entendant, Ellana, à qui parler sur ce ton à l'un ou l'autre ne serait jamais venu à l'idée, écarquilla les yeux. Mais la réaction de l'assassin ne sembla surprendre aucun des deux Marchombres. Jilano la connaissait assez pour savoir que cette attitude était normale. Quand à Saltaro, ou il avait été mis en garde contre le caractère fier et indomptable de la belle, ou cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid de s'entendre parler sur ce ton.

- A ton aise, répondit-il d'une voix égale, aussi imperturbable que son interlocutrice.

- Bien.

Sur un signe de tête amical aux deux humains, le nouveau duo se mit en route sans un mot.

En les regardant s'éloigner, Ellana ne put s'empêcher d'interroger son maitre.

- Vous croyez que tout va bien se passer entre eux ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ma jeune apprentie. Adanën sait parfaitement à qui il a à faire. S'il y a une personne capable de canaliser Tyra, c'est bien lui. Tout se passera à merveille.

Lorsque tous deux furent hors de vue, Tyra s'immobilisa.

- Mettons les choses au point, déclara-t-elle, péremptoire, tandis qu'il croisait les bras, le regard rivé sur elle. Règle numéro un : aucune question sur moi. On s'en tient au strict nécessaire. Règle numéro deux : pas de bavardage. Je déteste ça. Règle numéro trois : aucun ordre. Règle numéro quatre…

- Y en a-t-il encore beaucoup ? s'enquit alors Saltaro en haussant un sourcil ironique.

Cette répartie ne fut guère du gout de la jeune femme qui, peu habituée à être contredite ou interrompue, le fusilla du regard.

- Ne commence pas comme ça. C'est une mauvaise idée de me provoquer… fit-elle entre ses dents, la voix emplie d'une menace sous-jacente.

- Suis-je sensé trembler de terreur ? demanda-t-il de même, pas impressionné le moins du monde.

- Ne joue pas au malin Saltaro…

S'approchant tout près d'elle, il planta à son tour ses yeux bleu ciel dans les siens, couleur glacier et, stoïque, lança à son tour d'un ton calme :

- Très bien. Tu as énoncé tes règles, je les accepte. A moi d'énoncer les miennes à présent. Un : respect et politesse sont de maitres mots pour les Marchombres. Tu ne m'appelle pas par mon nom, je ne t'appelle pas par le tien. Nous avons tous deux des prénoms, ils sont faits pour servir, non pour décorer. Deux : « bonjour », « au revoir » et « merci » sont des mots que je souhaiterais entendre dans ta bouche tant que durera notre collaboration. (à ces mots, la jeune femme grimaça) Trois : il te faut me faire confiance. Car pour qu'un tel partenariat soit fructueux des deux cotés, celle-ci est nécessaire. Est-ce entendu ?

Cette tirade fut suivie d'un long silence glacé. Depuis des années, elle avait perdu l'habitude qu'on lui résiste. Mieux, elle avait pris celle d'être crainte. Or cet homme ne la craignait pas. Au contraire, il la bravait. Elle se sentait rabaissée au rang d'apprentie et avait cette sensation en horreur. Voilà qui partait mal…

- Avons-nous un marché ? insista-t-il devant son manque de réaction.

Comme la jeune femme ne faisait pas mine de lui répondre, le défiant du regard, il reprit du même ton posé :

- Qui ne dit mot consent. Je déduis donc que l'accord est scellé. Et je saurais bien te rappeler tout manquement.

- Ca je n'en doute pas, ironisa-t-elle.

- Tant que nous sommes dans les mises au point, je suppose qu'il est inutile de te rappeler que le sens de l'observation est essentiel pour un Marchombre ? De te répéter que où que tu ailles, quoi que tu fasses, tu dois toujours garder les yeux et les oreilles grands ouverts ; enregistrer même ce qui semble anodin ?

- Et tu crois que les assassins restent en vie comment ? renvoya-t-elle, peu amène.

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait.

Sur ces mots, il se tut de nouveau et se dirigea vers une clairière où il s'assit sur une souche. Autour d'eux les arbres chargés d'eau de pluie gouttaient, chaque perle liquide semblant, dans le silence environnant, s'écraser au sol avec fracas. Il aurait semblé à un observateur extérieur que la foret murmurait tristement.

Le Marchombre resta silencieux un moment, contemplant le paysage d'un air serein qui perturba Tyra sans qu'elle en fasse état. Jamais elle-même n'avait ressenti cette plénitude. Jamais elle n'avait semblé si paisible et en même temps si inébranlable. Impressionnée malgré elle par cette attitude, elle prit place à coté de lui.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent encore avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

- Dis-moi Tyra, à ton avis, qu'est ce qu'un Marchombre ? demanda Adanën.

La réponse qui fusa, ne fut pas exactement celle qu'il attendait.

- Tu as la mémoire courte on dirait, fit-elle sèchement. J'ai dis que je n'étais pas ton apprentie.

- Tu as également dis qu'il devait s'agir d'un échange de connaissances, rétorqua calmement l'elfe en braquant son regard sur elle. Alors prend ce que je t'offre.

- Tu ne m'offre rien d'autre que des interrogations, argua sa compatriote d'une voix coupante.

- En ce cas, offre-moi des réponses, fit-il encore sans se laisser déstabiliser par le caractère emporté et l'évidente mauvaise volonté manifestés par son interlocutrice.

De nouveau un silence. Profond. Comme une inspiration de la foret.

- Les Marchombres sont les opposés des assassins, même si leur formation de base est similaire, se décida à répondre la jeune femme. Cela dit, je ne connaissais pas assez les Marchombres pour répondre réellement.

- Je te demande une définition issue de tes convictions, non de tes connaissances, précisa alors Saltaro.

Le silence une fois de plus. Elle le brisa après un instant de réflexion.

- Ils sont les yeux et les oreilles d'un pays, déclara soudain Zenf.

- Poursuis, approuva l'elfe en hochant la tête.

- Ils ne sont ni intéressés ni vénaux et agissent en accord avec les principes de respect et d'éthique. Ils sont aussi libres et sans attaches et leur philosophie est radicalement différente de celle des assassins.

En l'entendant, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du Marchombre. Sa nouvelle « élève » avait des leurs une vision assez juste, cependant, dit cette façon, cela faisait un peu idéaliste. Il était amusant de constater cela lorsqu'on savait ce qu'elle était encore quelques heures auparavant.

Ce sourire n'avait rien de moqueur, pourtant, la jeune femme qui n'accordait pas facilement sa confiance –si elle l'avait accordée un jour, restait sur la défensive.

- Ce que je dis te fait rire ? demanda-t-elle, un brin agressive.

Mais l'elfe refusa de rentrer dans son jeu, préférant tenter de désamorcer sa compagne en détournant son attention.

- Le Marchombre ne possède que deux liens, précisa-t-il, rebondissant sur les paroles de l'ex-assassin. Mais ils sont à jamais indissolubles. Un passé : celui qu'il entretient avec son maitre, car même la mort ne peut les séparer. Et un futur : celui qu'il tisse avec son apprenti. Ils sont les deux seules attaches du Marchombre en règle générale.

- Il y a donc des exceptions ? s'enquit Tyra à qui, malgré sa brève relation avec Jilano, la notion d'attachement restait étrangère.

- Toute chose a son exception.

- Comme ?

Un nouveau silence. Comme s'il consultait la foret avant de répondre.

- Il y a deux réponses à cette question, comme à toutes les questions. Celle du savant et celle du poète. Laquelle souhaites-tu entendre en premier ?

Cette réponse qui n'en était pas une fit grimacer son interlocutrice.

- Oh non, pitié, pas ça… fit-elle, exaspérée, tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

Des années auparavant, Jilano utilisait souvent cette formulation pour lui répondre et, déjà à l'époque, elle avait horreur de ça. Ca n'avait pas changé. Ces Marchombres de malheur ne savaient donc pas répondre directement à une question ?

Comme Adanën la fixait, interrogateur, elle répondit de mauvaise grâce :

- Celle du poète.

- Souvent sentiments varient.

- Et celle du savant ?

- Les sentiments sont incontrôlables. Certains d'entre nous se sont laissés entrainer plus loin qu'ils ne l'auraient souhaité.

Saisissant que la phrase cachait une subtile allusion à son ancienne relation avec Jilano, la jeune femme le foudroya du regard.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis ! aboya-t-elle avant de se lever et de se diriger vers un gros arbre contre lequel elle s'appuya, bras croisés.

Secouant doucement la tête, l'elfe inscrivit trois lignes d'un poème marchombre dans la poussière grège de la clairière, tout en soupirant intérieurement. Apprivoiser La Seija serait une tache ardue. D'un ton neutre, il lança ensuite :

- Je te déconseille de faire ça.

- De quoi parles-tu ?! rétorqua sa compatriote, à présent braquée.

Adanën eut un geste du menton en direction du robuste chêne contre lequel elle avait pris place.

- C'est un arbre et après ? fit-elle encore, peu amène.

- Il pourrait ne pas apprécier ton attitude présente.

Cette fois, Tyra éclata d'un rire moqueur. Il avait perdu l'esprit ! Un arbre n'était rien d'autre qu'un amas de bois, de sève et de feuilles ! Qu'en avait-elle à f…

Elle ne put achever sa pensée. Comme mu d'une vie propre, le chêne avait lancé vers elle deux branches épaisses et noueuses semblables à des bras, qui s'emparèrent d'elle avant que l'elfe prise par surprise n'ait le temps de réagir. En quelques secondes, l'ex-assassin fut soulevée de terre et immobilisée contre le tronc rugueux.

Revenue de sa stupeur, la jeune femme se débattit pour tenter de se défaire de l'étreinte d'acier. En vain.

- Qu'est ce que tu as fais ?! rugit-elle, furieuse.

- Je t'avais prévenue, rétorqua calmement Saltaro en s'approchant de l'arbre redevenu immobile.

- Libère-moi tout de suite ! exigea l'elfe.

- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut exposer cette requête Tyra. Je ne suis pour rien dans ton emprisonnement.

- Tu te fiche de moi ?! tempêta-t-elle encore en se démenant de plus belle. C'est un arbre !

Constatant que cela ne la menait à rien, elle ordonna :

- Dis-lui de me lâcher immédiatement !

- Je te le répète : je ne peux rien. C'est avec lui que tu dois traiter.

- Dis-moi comment !

- Certainement pas, refusa alors le Marchombre d'un air paisible.

Essuyer un refus était manifestement une chose dont son interlocutrice emportée n'était pas coutumière, car elle écarquilla les yeux, le fixant d'un air estomaqué qui le fit légèrement sourire.

- Quoi ?!

- Tu t'es placée seule dans cette situation, à toi de t'en sortir sans aide extérieure, professa Adanën en reprenant place sur la souche.

Comme il ne faisait plus mine de s'occuper d'elle et que, ainsi coincée, elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire que réfléchir, Tyra s'absorba dans ses pensées. Traiter avec un stupide arbre ! C'était du plus haut ri… Elle s'interrompit car une bribe de conversation venait de surgir des tréfonds de sa mémoire. Elle se revoyait, adolescente, face à Zandar, le vieux mage à qui elle devait à la fois son instruction générale et ses connaissances magiques. Elle croyait entendre la voix légèrement chevrotante de son mentor :

- _La forêt de Talann, dans laquelle se situe cette tour, est un _sanctuaire, lui avait-il dit. _Nul ne peut y faire montre d'une quelconque violence sans encourir sa colère._

- _La colère de la forêt ?_ avait relevé la jeune fille, incrédule.

- _C'est exact._

- _Mais c'est impossible !_

- _Qui es-tu pour définir ce qui est possible ou pas ?_ avait alors rétorqué le sorcier en fronçant les sourcils_. Il y a bien des choses que tu ignores, mon enfant. Ne juge pas sans savoir._

La colère de la foret… Cette foret et les arbres qui la constituaient abhorraient la violence sous toute ses formes ! Elle aurait du s'en souvenir ! Seule des émotions négatives ou des gestes violents avaient le pouvoir de faire réagir ses protecteurs végétaux ! Se traitant intérieurement d'idiote, Tyra s'astreignit au calme, chassant de sa esprit et de son cœur la colère qui y sourdait depuis plusieurs minutes.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Dans un craquement digne d'un coup de tonnerre, l'arbre millénaire défit l'étreinte de ses bras, relâchant sa prisonnière qui eut juste le temps de se ramasser sur elle-même pour rouler au sol sans se blesser. Il reprit ensuite l'immobilité qui était la sienne depuis si longtemps et un fin observateur aurait été incapable de se rendre compte qu'il avait bougé de façon anormale quelques instants plus tôt.

L'elfe se releva en grommelant et, du plat de la main, entreprit de chasser la poussière dont sa combinaison se trouvait maculée.

- Tu viens d'apprendre ta première leçon, sourit enfin Saltaro.

- Pardon ?! fit la jeune femme en suspendant son geste.

- Ne jamais oublier les enseignements qui nous ont été dispensés car ils peuvent nous sauver la vie.

Un regard noir accueillit cette déclaration.

- A présent que tu as repris ton calme, enchaina le Marchombre, pourrais-tu approfondir la différence dont tu parlais avant cette petite interruption ?

- « Petite interruption » ? releva en maugréant la jeune femme qui n'appréciait guère de recevoir des leçons. Je crois que nous n'avons pas la même conception de ce qu'est une « petite interruption », vois-tu…

- Soit. Peux-tu tout de même répondre à ma question ? insista Saltaro sans se laisser détourner du sujet.

Il avait parfaitement compris que le meilleur moyen de dompter l'indomptable caractère de sa compatriote, était de rester de marbre face à ses éclats et de transformer tout ordre en simple demande. Rien de bien compliqué en somme.

- De quelle question parles-tu ? bougonna-t-elle encore.

- Tout à l'heure, tu as brièvement évoqué la différence de « philosophie » entre les assassins et les Marchombres, précisa l'elfe d'un ton égal. Peux-tu développer cette idée ?

Il y eut un grand silence prouvant qu'elle réfléchissait.

- Je crois que la principale différence réside dans leur façon de considérer l'existence d'autrui, déclara finalement la jeune femme. D'ailleurs, je pense que c'est ce que ton ami Jilano voulait que son apprentie comprenne quand il me l'a confiée.

- Et de quelle manière chacun d'eux voit-il les autres ? interrogea encore Adanën qui appréciait le mode de réflexion de son interlocutrice.

- Un assassin s'en moque comme d'une guigne, répondit cette dernière en connaissance de cause. Pour lui, la vie d'un individu n'a d'autre valeur que celle qu'elle peut lui rapporter en espèces sonnantes et trébuchantes. Qu'il s'agisse d'un homme, d'une femme ou d'un enfant n'a pas la moindre importance. Pour eux, toute personne est facilement sacrifiable et remplaçable.

Il hocha la tête en guise d'assentiment bien qu'il sache très bien que jamais de sa longue carrière de tueuse, La Seija n'avait mis fin à la vie d'un enfant. Elle était certes assassin, mais possédait pourtant un certain sens de l'éthique.

- Pour la suite, ce sera plus des « on dit » qu'autre chose, le prévint-elle tandis qu'il l'observait avec attention.

- Ce n'est pas grave, la rassura-t-il. Continue s'il te plait.

A son tour, l'elfe opina et reprit le fil de son raisonnement.

- A contrario, non seulement les Marchombres se soucient de la vie, mais elle a une importance pour eux. Ils pensent que tout être est unique et possède sa place dans le monde, du plus humble au plus riche, du plus petit au plus grand.

Manifestement, sans plus se considérer comme une assassin ni se voir encore comme une Marchombre, Tyra Zenf avait une vision très lucide des deux aspects, ce que le maitre Marchombre trouvait très intéressant.

- En somme, conclut la jeune femme, on pourrait dire qu'assassins et Marchombres représentent l'éternelle dualité entre le bien et le mal. Les deux facettes de la personnalité d'un même individu.

Et philosophe en plus… Adanën allait vraiment de surprise en surprise avec elle. Derrière son tempérament de feu et se manières un peu rudes, elle possédait un esprit et une façon de voir tout à fait fascinant. Il avait conçu des doutes au départ, mais, au vu de cette conversation, il était ravi d'avoir accepté la mission dont l'avait chargé Jilano.

- Selon toi, les assassins représentant donc le mal et les Marchombres le bien ? l'interrogea-t-il encore.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Non. Ce serait grotesque de réduire ces différences à du manichéisme. Personne n'est totalement mauvais ou bon. Chacun porte les deux en lui. Mais c'est ainsi que les voient les gens.

- Poursuis, fit Saltaro, comme suspendu à ses lèvres.

Elle eut un nouveau haussement d'épaules.

- Il ne faut pas être grand clerc pour comprendre que les gens considèrent les assassins comme le mal absolu et les Marchombres comme des héros.

- Les gens craignent souvent ce qu'ils ne connaissent et ne comprennent pas.

A ces mots, Tyra ricana.

- Ne soit pas idiot. Quelle personne sensée aurait envie de connaître réellement un assassin ?

Seul le vent bruissant dans les feuillages lui répondit, alors que son interlocuteur posait sur elle son sage regard d'azur. Il attendit quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole.

- A ton avis, que pourrait-on faire pour changer cette façon de voir ?

- Leur enfoncer la vérité dans le crâne à coup de dague, répondit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde, d'un ton dépourvu de la moindre émotion.

Un froncement de sourcils accompagné d'un raclement de gorge désapprobateur lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas la réponse attendue.

- L'habitude, fit-elle alors comme pour s'excuser.

- Alors ? la pressa-t-il.

- Je n'en sais rien. Je n'y ai jamais réfléchi.

- Et bien je t'en donne l'occasion.*

Un nouveau blanc.

- La seule solution serait qu'ils comprennent que les assassins ne sont pas foncièrement mauvais, que seul leur profession les fait passer comme tels, déclara ensuite Tyra.

- Et de quelle façon t'y prendrais-tu ?

- Il faudrait qu'ils en rencontrent un et qu'ils discutent pour se rendre compte par eux-mêmes que « assassin » n'est pas forcément égal à « monstre ».

- Alors allons-y, déclara soudain Saltaro.

En entendant ça, la jeune femme fixa son compatriote comme s'il était devenu fou. Il ne pouvait pas suggérer ce qu'elle pensait... Il n'était pas naïf au point de...

- Tu n'es pas en train de suggérer ce que je crois j'espère, fit-elle, infiniment soupçonneuse.

- Si, exactement, la détrompa-t-il dans un petit sourire.

Cette fois c'était évident, il avait perdu la raison.

- Allons, allons, ce n'est pas sérieux, dit-elle alors du ton qu'on prend pour calmer un enfant. Je ne suis plus assassin, tu as déjà oublié ?

- Cela ne fait que quelques heures Tyra. Une vie comme la tienne ne peut pas s'effacer en si peu de temps.

Constatant qu'il ne changerait pas d'idée, elle se renfrogna de nouveau.

- Et qu'est ce que ça va m'apporter de convaincre quelques paysans que je ne suis pas la grande vilaine méchante qu'ils s'imaginent?

- Ne sois pas méprisante envers les petites gens Tyra, dit alors fermement Adanën. Ou si tu tiens absolument à l'être, sois gentille de le faire en dehors de ma présence.

Cette soudaine froideur surprit tellement l'elfe, que, sur le coup, elle ne trouva rien à répondre. Pour la première fois depuis les quelques heures qu'il formaient cet étrange duo, le mots lui manquaient. Elle plongea les yeux dans les siens et y lut de la déception. Étrangement, cela la blessa. Elle ne savait trop pourquoi, mais décevoir cet homme d'une quelconque façon lui était pénible.

Ses pensées dérivant ainsi, elle se secoua mentalement. En quoi l'opinion de cet elfe qu'elle connaissait à peine revêtait-elle la moindre importance ? Elle n'était plus assassin depuis seulement quelque heures et elle devenait déjà d'une sensiblerie tout à fait ridicule. Mécontente envers elle-même, la jeune femme agacée ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que le fusiller du regard en l'accusant intérieurement -et avec la plus totale mauvaise foi, d'être le responsable de ce débordement d'émotions idiotes.

- L'intérêt sera de t'entraîner à argumenter, tout simplement, répondit-il finalement d'un ton encore plus neutre sue d'habitude.

Tyra ouvrit la bouche comme pour répondre, puis la referma sans avoir prononcé le moindre mot, se réfugiant dans un silence renfrogné qui fit intérieurement sourire son compagnon.

Elle pouvait avoir des réactions si étranges et si diverses... Il connaissait peu de personnes qui, tenant un raisonnement extrêmement intelligent et construit, se mettaient quasiment à bouder comme une enfant à la première petite réprimande. De telles sautes d'humeur auraient pu agacer bien des Marchombres, mais pas Adanën Saltaro. Lui trouvait passionnante cette personnalité complexe, ce caractère volcanique. Pour lui, transformer en Marchombre ce feu-follet était un défi. Mieux, une gageure qu'il se promettait de relever quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

Au terme de ces quelques réflexions, le maître Marchombre se leva.

- Allons, viens, dit-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de sa compatriote. Nous allons nous diriger vers l'auberge du Chien Mugissant.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Tout d'abord, pour y prendre un repas. Ensuite, parce que qui dit salle d'auberge, dit personnes à convaincre.

- Que veux-tu que je fasse au juste ? s'enquit la jeune femme d'un ton plus cordial.

Elle si d'ordinaire si rancunière ne se sentait en effet pas capable d'en vouloir longtemps à son compagnon. D'autant qu'il n'était pour rien dans la direction précédemment prise par ses pensées.

- Découvre ce que pensent exactement les gens à propos des assassins et essaye de les convaincre qu'ils ne sont pas des monstres.

- C'est ainsi que tu nous vois ? questionna alors l'elfe, légèrement sur la défensive.

- Non Tyra, la détrompa Saltaro. Il s'agit simplement du mot que tu as toi-même employé il y a quelques minutes à peine.

- Mais je t'ai dis tout à l'heure ce qu'ils en pensaient. Tu es sourd ? Ou alors tu ne m'as pas écoutée.

- Mon ouïe est parfaite et je t'ai écoutée avec la plus grande attention. Cependant, tu n'as fais qu'émettre des conjectures, non des certitudes.

Elle n'objecta rien.


	5. Chapter 5 : Savoir être convaincante

***Chapitre 5***

**Savoir être convaincante**

Sans plus parler, tous deux quittèrent alors la clairière pour s'engager sur le petit sentier qui les y avait conduits, puis sortirent de la forêt et reprirent le chemin de la Porte de Llinmaï alors que le jour commençait à décliner.

La journée avait été longue et elle ne serait pas contre un bon repas.

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent à l'endroit, la pluie recommençait à tomber.

Tous deux pénétrèrent dans une grande pièce claire percée de larges fenêtres, qui sentait vaguement la cire au miel. Ca et là, sur des consoles et des guéridons, une main habile avait disposé avec art plusieurs bouquets de fleurs champêtres qui répandaient leurs délicates fragrances. Tout était bien propre, bien tenu et les quelques clients paisiblement attablés ne ressemblaient en rien à ceux des tavernes que Tyra fréquentait d'ordinaire.

Avertie de l'entrée de nouveaux convives par le tintement clair de la clochette cuivrée fixe à la porte, l'aubergiste se retourna. C'était une jolie jeune femme rousse, dont les yeux vert anis brillèrent en se posant sur le Marchombre, tandis qu'un chaleureux sourire étirait gracieusement ses lèvres vermeilles.

- Adanën ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix joyeuse en se précipitant vers lui. Tu te décide enfin à revenir me voir !

Un léger sourire de l'elfe lui répondit et Tyra sentit le serpent de la jalousie la mordre en les découvrant si complices. Sans doute se connaissaient-ils depuis longtemps malgré l'évidente différence d'âge entre l'humaine et lui... et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

- Bonjour Joline, répondit-il. Navré, mais tu me connais. Je ne...

- Tiens pas en place. Je sais, compléta l'aubergiste avant de planter un gros baiser sur chaque joue de l'elfe qui, certainement habitué, ne broncha pas. Ce que je suis contente de te voir !

Elle sembla alors prendre conscience de la présence de Tyra et posa un regard interrogateur sur son ami.

- Joline, je te présente Tyra Zenf, mon... (un regard d'avertissement de sa compatriote le fit se corriger) Et bien disons qu'elle est avec moi pour le moment.

- Oh... fit l'humaine en perdant son sourire, ce qui fit intérieurement jubiler l'ex-assassin. Alors c'est ta compagne...

- Non, la détrompa-t-il.

- Ton apprentie alors ? tenta de nouveau Joline, une lueur d'espoir dans le regard.

- Certainement pas, fit alors la Seija d'une voix coupante.

- Aurais-tu une place et un repas pour deux affamés ? questionna alors Saltaro pou mettre fin à la tension ambiante.

- Oh bien sûr ! s'exclama alors la jeune femme d'un air désolé. Je manque à tous mes devoirs d'hôtesse ! Asseyez-vous où vous voulez, j'arrive tout de suite !

Ayant dit cela, elle s'éloigna vivement vers la cuisine où elle disparut tandis que les deux elfes prenaient place à la table située juste derrière eux. Là, Tyra posa le coude droit sur la pièce de bois ciré et appuya la joue sur sa main en le fixant d'un air moqueur.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? finit par demander le Marchombre, étonné.

- Oh rien, répondit-elle du même air narquois.

- Tyra, je vois bien que quelque chose t'amuse, je ne suis pas aveugle. De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Est-il possible que toi, si observateur, tu n'aie rien remarqué ?

- Mais de quoi parles-tu ?

- Cette fille est folle de toi, répondit-elle finalement sans perdre son air moqueur, tout en désignant du menton la porte derrière laquelle la jeune femme avait disparu.

- Joline ? comprit l'homme en arquant un sourcil.

L'ex-assassin opina.

- Tu dis des sottises, fit-il en secouant la tête. C'est une amie, rien de plus.

- Et bien manifestement, elle a appris à te considérer comme davantage qu'un ami.

- Je n'en crois rien.

- Serais-tu soudainement devenu aveugle ? insista encore la jeune femme. Il n'y a qu'à entendre la joie dans sa voix, le pétillement dans ses yeux quand elle te regarde, l'accent très tendre que prend sa voix quand elle prononce ton prénom, la façon enthousiaste avec laquelle elle t'a embrassé...

- Tout cela ne prouve pas ce que tu avance. Une amie chère se comporterait de même. Si je ne te connaissais pas un peu, je penserais que tu es jalouse ma chère.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

- Ridicule. J'essayais juste de t'ouvrir les yeux, rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton parfaitement détaché. Maintenant, si tu préfère rester sourd et aveugle, grand bien te fasse, « mon cher ».

Ils ne purent poursuivre la discussion, car Joline revenait vers eux.

- Je peux vous proposer une généreuse portion de ragoût, arrosé de jus de zana si vous voulez, déclara cette dernière.

- Tu n'aurais pas… commença Tyra avant d'être interrompue par un regard désapprobateur du Marchombre. Quoi ?

- Rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai dis à propos de la politesse. Tutoyer les gens n'est pas courtois. Surtout quand on vient de les rencontrer, fit Adanën, sentencieux.

- Oh ça n'a pas d'importance, fit alors l'humaine, embarrassée d'être la cause de cette critique.

- Non Joline, il est important qu'elle comprenne, déclara encore l'elfe fermement.

Se faire réprimander comme une enfant ne fut pas du tout du gout de la jeune femme qui, prête à se lever pour faire un esclandre, se ravisa.

- Je ne suis pas ton apprentie, Adanën Saltaro ! tempêta-t-elle à mi-voix. Je n'ai aucune leçon à recevoir de toi !

Aie, il venait de commettre une erreur tactique, braquant de nouveau son ombrageuse compatriote. Il n'y avait qu'une solution pour réparer…

- D'accord, excuse-moi, fit-il. Je n'aurais pas du.

Elle mit quelques temps à s'apaiser, dardant sur lui un regard quelque peu courroucé, puis reprit avec effort.

- Est-ce que **vous** (elle insista sur le mot) n'auriez pas plutôt de l'alcool de rayazen (Saltaro se racla la gorge et, bougonne, elle ajouta) s'il vous plait ?

La demande surprit l'aubergiste.

- Mais ce n'est pas une boisson pour les dames, protesta Joline.

Tyra ricana.

- Où vois-t… voyez-vous (elle grimaça. Décidément, le vouvoiement passait mal) une dame ici ? Il n'y a que moi et j'ai envie d'une boisson forte.

- Très bien, comme vous voulez. Et toi Adanën ?

- Du jus de zana me conviendra très bien, répondit le Marchombre. Merci Joline.

- Je vous apporte tout ça, déclara l'humaine en se détournant, non sans avoir jeté à son « ami » un long regard appuyé.

Elle revint peu après en portant deux assiettes bien garnies, dont l'alléchant fumet mit l'eau à la bouche des deux elfes.

- Joline est un véritable cordon-bleu, indiqua l'homme à sa voisine de table.

Le compliment colora de rose vif les pommettes de la concernée, qui s'empressa de réfuter.

- Tu exagère. Je sais un peu cuisiner voilà tout.

La déclaration amusa Tyra, qui lança à son voisin dans leur langue maternelle :

- Voilà qu'elle cherche tes compliments maintenant. Si ça ne te convainc toujours pas…

- Nous en avons déjà parlé me semble-t-il, répondit-il dans le même idiome. Tu ne souhaite pas que je m'immisce dans ta vie privée, alors sois aimable d'en faire autant pour moi. De plus, converser devant quelqu'un dans une langue que cette personne ne peut comprendre, est également impoli. (il s'adressa ensuite à son amie en langue commune) Excuse-nous Joline.

- Je t'en prie, fit cette dernière en le dévorant des yeux. Je vous apporte vos boissons.

Bientôt, tous deux mangeaient avec appétit et Tyra dût convenir qu'Adanën n'avait pas exagéré : de sa vie, elle n'avait jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent en silence puis, lorsqu'ils furent repus, le Marchombre lança :

- A toi de jouer maintenant.

- Quoi ? Tu veux que j'aille les aborder comme ça ?! fit la jeune femme, stupéfaite.

- J'avais pourtant cru comprendre qu'aborder ainsi les hommes ne te posait aucun problème, insinua-t-il calmement.

- Ca c'est bas, répliqua la Seija en étrécissant les yeux.

- M'aurait-on trompé à ce sujet ?

- Non, mais ça n'a strictement rien à voir.

- Débrouilles-toi en ce cas. Oh et Tyra...

- Quoi encore ?

- Il t'es interdit de te servir de tes charmes pour les amener où tu le souhaites.

- En quel honneur ?! fit alors àà mi-voix l'elfe à qui tous ces impératifs commençaient franchement à peser.

- Une Marchombre n'agit pas ainsi.

- Pour des gens qui se disent libres, vous obéissez à beaucoup de contraintes, lâcha-t-elle en se levant. Et je ne suis pas sûre que ça me plaise.

Sur ces mots, elle s'éloigna sans laisser à son compatriote le temps de répliquer.

D'ailleurs, elle se demandait franchement pourquoi elle faisait tout ce qu'il lui demandait. Où était passé le libre-arbitre dont elle s'enorgueillissait tant ? Elle réfléchit et dût reconnaître qu'il s'évanouissait comme par enchantement devant le calme regard d'azur d'Adanën Saltaro.

En soupirant, elle alla s'asseoir face à un client à l'air égaré.

- Bonsoir l'ami, fit-elle de sa voix la plus aimable.

Cette entrée en matière ne déclenchant aucune réaction chez son interlocuteur, elle reprit :

- Je t'offre à boire ?

L'homme n'esquissa pas le moindre geste qui aurait pu laisser penser qu'il l'avait au moins entendue.

- Que fait-elle ? demanda alors Joline à voix basse.

- Elle apprend.

- Quoi donc ?

- Tout.

C'était la réalité. Le but premier que le Marchombre avait en tête en amenant sa compatriote à cet endroit, n'était pas tant de lui apprendre à argumenter, que de la rendre moins asociale. Car il n'ignorait rien de son passé et savait que son respect quasi maladif du Code des assassins cachait une blessure... qu'elle devait s'efforcer de refermer si elle voulait avancer sur la Voie. Il focalisa toute son attention sur la ténébreuse jeune femme, qui tentait toujours de capter l'attention de l'humain assis face à elle.

- Que penses-tu des assassins ?

En entendant la question, Adanën résista à l'envie de se passer une main sur le visage d'un air désespéré. D'accord, pour la subtilité elle repasserait.

La question fit se retourner le paysan assis juste derrière.

- Pourquoi tu nous parle de cette sale engeance, étrangère ? fit-il, peu amène.

Visiblement, elle avait abordé un sujet sensible.

- Oh, j'en ai pas mal entendu parler et je me demandais si tout ce qu'on raconte à leur sujet est vrai, prétendit l'elfe.

Bon, elle s'était bien rattrapée.

- Ouais la belle et c'est même en dessous de la réalité, acquiesça l'homme en venant se planter face à elle. Méchants, cruels, impitoyables, sans coeur, laids comme Zeran... Faudrait tous les exterminer.

- En as-tu déjà rencontré pour porter un tel jugement l'ami ? demanda Tyra dans un sourire moqueur.

Le journalier haussa les épaules.

- Pas besoin. Tout le monde sait ça, fit-il d'un ton d'évidence.

- Et que dirais-tu si tu en rencontrais un ?

Pour la seconde fois, le Marchombre retint un geste de désespoir. Oui, la subtilité n'était vraiment pas son fort. Ce qui s'avérait surprenant d'ailleurs car il pensait que les assassins l'avaient élevée à hauteur d'art. Mais il était vrai qu, s'il savait beaucoup de choses à son sujet, il ne connaissait pas ses méthodes d'interrogatoire. Visiblement, elle allait toujours à l'essentiel.

- Tu poses des questions bizarres la belle. Tu crois que je perdrais mon temps à lui parler ? Un bon coup de couteau entre les omoplates et ça serait réglé, répondit encore l'humain entre ses dents.

Cette réponse faillit faire éclater Tyra de rire. Il y en avait qui ne doutaient vraiment de rien. Cet homme sans aucune expérience en la matière pensait réellement avoir la moindre de chance de toucher un assassin professionnel ? Ridicule.

- Et en faisant ça, tu te conduirais exactement comme eux, fit-elle remarquer en essayant de ne pas sembler ironique.

Mais son interlocuteur ne détecta rien d'étrange dans sa voix.

- Quelle importance si ça nous débarrassait d'au moins un d'entre eux.

- Dans ce cas, je t'en prie, essaye.

La phrase de l'elfe déstabilisa son interlocuteur, qui la regarda sans comprendre.

- Tu veux dire quoi là ?

- Tu viens de me dire que tu tuerais volontiers un assassin non ? Je t'en donne l'occasion, reprit-elle patiemment en écartant le bras.

- Quoi ?! Tu veux dire que... fit le paysan, ahuri par l'énormité de l'information. Non, tu te fiche de moi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Un assassin serait pas assez stupide pour se dévoiler comme ça. Et puis t'es trop belle.

Cette fois, la jeune femme éclata franchement de rire.

- Tu ne parles que par « on dit » sans savoir juste de quoi il s'agit. Tu te trouves précisément devant l'un de ces êtres « méchants, cruels, impitoyables, sans coeur » etc...

La déclaration coupa le souffle de l'humain, qui la fixa, bouche ouverte et yeux écarquillés comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

- Et bien, qu'attends-tu ? demanda Tyra dans un sourire qui en avait fait craquer plus d'un.

A cet instant et bien que les elfes n'en émettent pas, un observateur extérieur aurait cru l'humain envoûté par de puissants phéromones : l'homme perdit toute agressivité et se noya dans le regard glacier de son interlocutrice.

- Regarde-moi bien l'ami, fit-elle d'un ton suave, quasi hypnotique, emprunté à l'un de ses anciens mentor, le Maître-Assassin Ectelius Malornë. Ai-je l'air de l'être malfaisant que tu décris ?

La réponse fusa avec la rapidité d'un éclair.

- Non madame.

Le sourire enjôleur s'accentua.

- Alors tu dois bien convenir que tu as seulement énoncé des clichés sans savoir à quoi ils se rapportaient vraiment,hum ?

- Oui madame.

Adanën, qui observait toujours la scène, avait froncé les sourcils, mi mécontent qu'elle ait finalement passé outre les consignes et fait usage de sa grande beauté, mi admiratif devant une technique de séduction manifestement rodée à la perfection. Il comprenait à présent que sa réputation n'était pas usurpée. Il saisissait aussi pourquoi elle obtenait toujours ce qu'elle désirait, que ce soit des informations ou des mâles pour agrémenter ses nuits. Quand elle regardait et souriait ainsi à un homme, l devait être impossible à ce dernier de résister ou de lu refuser quoi que ce soit. Elle était dangereuse. Bien plus que tout ce qu'il aurait pensé par rapport à sa réputation. Il devait se montrer prudent. Très prudent. Un prédateur ne cessait jamais d'être un prédateur. Et une seija temporairement transformée en eyli domestique restait toujours aussi dangereuse. Il ne devait pas l'oublier. Jamais.

- Tu passeras le mot à tes ami ? questionna encore l'elfe sans cesser de sourire.

- Oui madame.

- Merci, dit-elle finalement en se levant pour rejoindre Adanën, laissant sur place un paysan presque hébété.

Elle retourna s'asseoir près de lui et, l'air satisfaite, posa négligemment ses pieds bottés sur la table de bois ciré.

- Alors ? fit-elle.

- Que t'avais-je dis Tyra ? interrogea alors Saltaro d'un ton légèrement plus froid, tout en repoussant les pieds de sa voisine vers le sol.

- Je sais, je sais, rétorqua la jeune femme en se renfrognant.

- En ce cas, pourquoi l'as-tu fais ? renvoya son compatriote.

Ce nouveau reproche pas même voilé agaça l'ex-assassin, qui rapprocha son visage à quelques centimètres de celui du Marchombre, les yeux étrécits. L'expression, ou plutôt le manque total d'expression qu'elle affichait en cet instant aurait prévenu n'importe qui que sa patience pourtant élastique s'approchait dangereusement du point de non-retour... mais pas un Maître-Marchombre comme l'elfe. Ce fut donc aussi serein que d'ordinaire qu'il affronta son regard, pourtant de nature à congeler un ours polaire.

- Tes petits sermons commencent vraiment à être pénibles, Adanën Saltaro, déclara-t-elle d'un ton aussi froid que lourd de menace. Prend garde à ne pas lasser ma patience.

- Et quand bien même ce serait le cas, que ferais-tu ? rétorqua-t-il d'une voix neutre. Tu n'as pas pu vaincre Jilano, tu ne me battrais pas davantage.

Dans le regard bleu glacier passa une fugitive lueur de stupéfaction.

Par Zeran, comment savait-il ça ? Comment savait-il autant de choses à son sujet alors que, en accord avec la règle du Code es assassins « la connaissance de l'autre est le premier pas vers sa destruction », elle ne laissait jamais filtrer aucune information à son sujet ? Aucune. Jamais. Alors comment... Une idée lui traversa alors l'esprit. Jilano ! A l'époque, amoureuse, elle avait dû lui confier son passé. Folle qu'elle était ! Elle avait sous les yeux le résultat de cette unique inconséquence : un Marchombre qu'elle ne connaissait pas vingt-quatre heures auparavant semblait tout connaître à son propos. Elle n'était plus une énigme, plus un mystère... et elle détestait cette idée.

- Ca n'a rien à voir. N'essaie pas de t'en sortir comme ça, reprit-elle, un brin revêche.

- Vous étiez de force et de talents égaux dans ce combat. Tu ne l'aurais pas plus emporté que lui, dit encore Adanën.

Tous deux s'affrontèrent du regard un long moment. Comme un test vsant à déterminer lequel possédait le plus de volonté. Et contre toute attente, ce fut Tyra qui céda. Elle baissa les yeux. Elle qui n'avait plus réagi ainsi depuis l'époque maudite de son entraînement drastique avec ce bourreau de Praven.

Sa propre attitude l'agaçant, l'elfe se leva et se dirigea vers la porte sans un mot.

- Bonne nuit Tyra, dit-il alors en comprenant qu'elle partait. A demain.

- Ouais, se contenta-t-elle de lâcher en guise de prise de congé, avant d'ouvrir la porte de l'auberge et de sortir sans se retourner.

Le Marchombre la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce que, telle une ombre, sa compatriote se soit fondue dans la nuit. Il soupira ensuite et, se retournant, il héla gentiment Joline. A la stupéfaction de celle-ci qui ne l'avait jamais vu boire, l'elfe lui commanda un petit verre d'alcool de rayazen. Il avait besoin d'un remontant après une telle journée. Coacher l'ex-assassin nécessitait des nerfs d'acier et les siens étaient mis à rude épreuve. Si les jours à venir étaient à l'aune de celui-ci, la vie en compagnie de Tyra Zenf serait tout sauf ennuyeuse.


	6. Chapter 6 : Non !

***Chapitre 6***

**Non !**

Une fois chez elle, l'ex-assassin, excédée, claqua violement la porte. Par Zeran, que lui prenait-il ?! Pourquoi capitulait-elle devant lui alors qu'elle ne s'était jamais rendue à personne ?! Ca n'avait aucun sens !

C'est alors qu'une petite voix dans le fin fond de son esprit, lui souffla une réponse… qui ne lui plut pas du tout. C'était parfaitement stupide ! Et totalement ridicule ! Elle ne pouvait pas être assez bête pour tomber dans le piège une seconde fois !

- Non ! s'écria-t-elle en se saisissant d'un gobelet resté sur la table, pour le fracasser au sol.

Pas calmée le moins du monde par ce geste, l'elfe traversa la pièce, piétinant les fragments de verre qui crissèrent sous ses pas. Sous le coup d'une agitation tout à fait inhabituelle, la jeune femme gagna donc la fenêtre et s'adossa à son embrasure, la mâchoire contractée d'une colère difficilement contenue.

- Pourquoi ? hurla-t-elle encore dans le silence de sa demeure.

Visiblement, la dernière fois ne lui avait pas servi de leçon puisqu'elle refaisait la même erreur. Les sentiments étaient un piège. Un piège dangereux dans lequel elle s'était pourtant juré de ne plus jamais tomber.

- Idiote ! Idiote ! Idiote ! s'insulta-t-elle à voix haute.

Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Comment avait-elle pu laisser ça arriver ? Vingt-quatre heures ! Ils se connaissaient, se côtoyaient depuis à peine vingt-quatre heures et avaient pratiquement passé leur temps à affronter leurs volontés respectives ! C'était du délire !

_Faible. Tu es faible,_ crut-elle entendre dire la détestable voix de Praven.

- Je ne suis pas faible ! s'écria-t-elle encore en appuyant sur les deux derniers mots.

Mais malgré ses dénégations, le mot outrageant résonnait en écho dans sa tête, sous-tendu par cette règle du Code des assassins qu'elle n'avait enfreinte qu'une fois « s'attacher c'est être faible, être faible c'est mourir ».

Désemparée pour la première fois depuis des années, Tyra s'assit dans le large encadrement de la fenêtre. Elle ramena ses jambes contre elle, avant de poser la tête sur ses bras au sommet de ses genoux, ses immenses cheveux la couvrant presque totalement.

Elle n'était plus assassin, mais le Code avait régi sa vie pendant si longtemps… Il avait été sa bouée de sauvetage après le naufrage de sa relation avec Jilano. Cesser de s'y conformer lui paraissait très difficile. Une belle ironie quand on savait qu'il avait été édicté quarante-cinq ans plus tôt par Ectelius Malorne, l'un des hommes qu'elle haïssait le plus au monde. Elle ne croyait pas aux coups de foudre. Elle n'y avait jamais cru, n'y voyant que des fariboles, des illusions de nuages roses pour petites oies blanches sans personnalité… Alors, par Zeran, que devait-elle faire ? Comment se sortir de cette situation abracadabrante, de ce guêpier dans lequel son maudit cœur l'avait fourrée ?

_Dis-lui la vérité,_ conseilla alors une insidieuse petite voix dans son cœur. _Tu te sentiras mieux ensuite._

L'elfe releva brusquement la tête, comme pour fixer un interlocuteur inexistant, puis la secoua farouchement. Jamais ! Il ne saurait rien ! Plutôt mourir !

Elle marmonna quelque chose dans sa langue maternelle, à mi chemin entre les imprécations à l'encontre de son coeur encore bien trop sensible à son goût malgré tout ce qu'elle avait traversé et celles envers Adanën, cause bien involontaire de ce chamboulement interne.

L'ex-assassin se leva, l'abattement cédant le pas, sur ses traits sans défaut, à un air décidé bien plus dans sa nature. Rabattant la capuche de sa cape, sur sa tête, elle se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas rapide et l'ouvrit, puis sortit dans la nuit d'un noir d'encre auréolée de myriades d'étoiles scintillantes comme des gemmes. Refermant derrière elle, l'elfe leva le nez comme pour humer l'air. L'automne n'avait pas encore ôté de l'Empire son manteau roux et fauve, pourtant, derrière, Tyra sentait poindre le linceul glacé de l'hiver à venir. Sous peu, la population de Sayanë se réveillerait les pieds dans une neige immaculé et craquante, que ne tarderaient pas à souiller des milliers de pieds, de sabots, de roues de chariots.

Sur ces considérations presque poétiques, elle s'en fut, ses pas a portant vers une taverne. En entrant dans la salle, toujours bruyante malgré l'heure tardive, son odorat sensible fut assailli par des relents empestant la sueur et la crasse. Sur le point de s'en retourner, la jeune femme se ravisa. Etant donné ce qu'elle était venue faire, qu'elle soit ici ou ailleurs ne changeait pas grand chose. Une fois qu'elle serait ivre morte, ses sens se trouveraient suffisamment embrouillés pour que rien ne revête plus la moindre importance. D'un pas alerte, elle se dirigea vers le comptoir sale et commanda au tavernier couturé d'horribles cicatrices, deux bouteilles d'alcool de rayazen. Lorsque, en paiement, l'ex-assassin posa royalement deux zalen devant l'humain, celui-ci arbora un air avide si extatique qu'elle fut saisie de l'intuition qu'en soulevant son cache-oeil, elle en découvrirait un tout à fait valide. Mais cela ne représentait aucun intérêt et elle se détourna en emportant ses deux bouteilles, laissant le tavernier se saisir e l'argent.

Une fois assise dans le recoin le plus sombre, elle observa les récipients posés devant elle. Deux... Oui, étant donné qu'elle tenait parfaitement l'alcool, il lui faudrait au moins ça avant d'être avinée au point d'oublier temporairement cette histoire de fous. Tyra ricana en pensant que le lendemain matin, le Marchombre ne la trouverait pas chez elle ; en imaginant le grand et digne Adanën Saltaro obligé d'arpenter à sa recherche toutes les tavernes mal famées de la ville.

Et c'est exactement ce qui se produisit au matin lorsque, constatant l'absence de sa compatriote à son domicile comme à la tour du vieux Zandar, Saltaro se rendit compte que, s'il voulait la retrouver, il n'aurait que ce moyen. Il passa au peigne fin chaque taverne, chaque endroit mal fréquenté où il savait que la jeune femme aimait se rendre.

Sur le chemin, il fut arrêté par une bande d'anti-elfes, qui prétendait « lui apprendre que Sayanë étaiit terre d'humains et non d'aberrations à oreilles pointues ». Sans se départir de sa sérénité coutumière, le Marchombre les mit hors d'état de nuire, ce qui ne lui prit pas plus de cinq minutes et n'occasionna à ses agresseurs que des blessures bénignes. Il rejoignit ensuite la dernière taverne de sa tournée et ne tarda pas à apercevoir sa compatriote, littéralement affalée sur une table sale et manifestement endormie. En s'approchant, il remarqua deux bouteilles couchées devant elle. Un soupir lui échappa. Que lui était-il passé par la tête ? Quel besoin avait-elle eu de s'enivrer de la sorte ? Retenant une nouvelle expiration bruyante, il se tourna vers le tavernier.

- Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas réveillée ? demanda-t-il.

L'homme haussa les épaules.

- Si vous croyez qu'j'ai qu'ça à faire...

- Vous ne mettez jamais les gens dehors pour fermer l'établissement ?

La question sembla amuser l'humain qui éclata d'un gros rire

- Zeran nan ! fit-il ensuite. Si j'faisais ça, les habitués viendraient plus et j'pourrais définitiv'ment fermer la boutique.

Adanën leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha davantage de sa protégée, qu'il secoua un peu. Mais il est de notoriété publique que le sommeil d'un ivrogne est lourd. Très lourd. Il se résolut donc à la secouer bien plus fortement.

- Tyra ! l'appela-t-il.

Au bout de ce qui sembla une éternité, l'elfe ouvrit des yeux qui, s'ils possédaient toujours leur troublante nuance bleu glacier, étaient aussi injectés de sang.

- Adanën ? le reconnut-elle du fond de son esprit embrumé.

La jeune femme utilisait son prénom pour la première fois sans l'invectiver, mais le Marchombre ne s'y arrêta pas. Elle était encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire et empestait l'alcool à plein nez.

- Oui. Allez viens, quittons cet endroit, fit-il en l'aidant à se lever, avant de passer le bras de sa compatriote autour de ses propres épaules et le sien autour de sa taille fine.

L'ex-assassin n'émit pas la moindre protestation. En fit, elle se laissa faire sans manifester la plus petite réaction. Tyra haïssait tant la faiblesse sous toutes ses formes, qu'il était surpris qu'elle le laisse la voir dans cet état lamentable. Elle devait vraiment aller mal. Mais pourquoi ? Qu'avait-il bien pu se produire entre la veille et ce jour, pour transformer en une telle loque l'être fier et indomptable qui n'hésitait pas à lui dire ses quatre vérités ? Il l'ignorait mais ce devait être assez grave.

Tout en réfléchissant, il l'avait conduite à l'extérieur et se dirigeait à présent vers sa propre demeure, plus proche que la bicoque qu'habitait la jeune femme. Il lui faudrait d'ailleurs plusieurs heures avant d'être dégrisée totalement et elle en serait quitte pour un bon mal de tête.

- Adanën ? l'interpela-t-elle pour la seconde fois en cinq minutes.

- Hum ?

- je t'aime.

La déclaration soudaine manqua faire perdre à l'elfe sa sérénité coutumière. Il ouvrit la bouche comme pour répondre, puis la referma.

- Mais oui, mais oui, fit enfin, du ton qu'on prend pour calmer un enfant, le Marchombre qui n'en croyait pas un mot.

Une fois chez lui, il l'allongea sur le lit et lui ôta ses bottes, avant de poser une couverture bien chaude sur elle. Il s'éloigna ensuite pour la laisser dormir. C'était la seule chose dont elle avait véritablement besoin. Il serait toujours temps de demander de explications quand elle irait mieux.

Lorsque Tyra se réveilla de longues heures plus tard, ce fut avec la sensation qu'une horde de seijas se battaient furieusement dans son crâne et celle, bien plus confuse, d'avoir fait quelque chose de particulièrement stupide. Mais impossible de savoir quoi. La jeune femme tenta de se redresser... pour abandonner lorsque la pièce se mit à tanguer plus fort qu'un navire pris par la houle. De plus, elle qui n'était jamais malade se sentait nauséeuse, ce qui s'avérait extrêmement désagréable. D'accord, elle avait compris quelle limite ne pas dépasser niveau alcool. Leçon apprise.

Soudain, quelque chose l'interpela. Plusieurs en fait : le décor inconnu, le lit qui n'était pas le sien... D'accord... elle était don bourrée au point de ne pas se rappeler avoir couché avec... Avec qui d'ailleurs ?

Elle n'eût pas le temps de s'interroger davantage car le léger bruit qu'elle fit en remuant alerta Adanën. A son entrée, un seul mot vint à l'esprit de la jeune femme : NON !

- Bonjour Tyra. Comment te sens-tu ? questionna l'elfe en veillant à ne pas parler trop fort.

- Est-ce qu'on a... demanda alors l'ex-assassin qui, d'ordinaire parfaitement sans-gêne, bizarrement, se sentait gênée au plus haut point par cette idée.

Connaissant les habitudes de sa compatriote, il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Saltaro pour comprendre de quoi parlait cette dernière.

- Non, rassures-toi, répondit-il calmement.

Un vif soulagement se peignit sur les traits de l'elfe.

- Comment te sens-tu ? interrogea-t-il à nouveau.

- J'ai connu mieux, rétorqua la jeune femme en grimaçant.

- Je m'en doute. C'est pourquoi je t'ai préparé quelque chose.

Sur ces mots, il la quitta quelques instants et revint avec un gobelet qu'il lui tendit. Elle considéra avec méfiance le liquide d'une couleur indéfinissable qui l'emplissait.

- C'est une potion pour ta gueule de bois, indiqua obligeamment le Marchombre. Bois-la et tu te sentira rapidement mieux.

Sans plus hésiter, Tyra l'avala d'un trait et se rallongea, la pièce continuant à valser dangereusement.

Le Marchombre prit place au bout du lit puis, après un instant de silence, demanda :

- Quelle idée de t'enivrer ainsi… Que t'a-t-il pris de faire une chose pareille ?

Cette question ramena l'elfe à ses cogitations de la veille et elle se renfrogna.

- Rien, bougonna-t-elle.

- S'est-il passé quelque chose de grave après ton départ ? questionna-t-il encore gentiment.

- Je t'ai dis que non ! explosa alors l'ex-assassin. Alors, par Zeran, fiche-moi la paix avec ta foutue sollicitude !

Faible. Elle était devant lui dans un état de faiblesse contre lequel elle ne pouvait rien et l'en tenait pour unique responsable… même s'il ignorait tout.

Saltaro ne répondit pas. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger encore sur les raisons qui avaient pu la conduire à boire plus que de raison. Elle n'était pourtant pas le genre de personne à agir sur un coup de tête... Il dut la fixer un peu trop et trop longtemps car elle reprit d'un ton rogue :

- Quoi ?!

Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, Adanën parut déstabilisé et ne sut quoi dire. D'ailleurs, peut-être n'y avait-il rien à déclarer à ce sujet, ni sur aucun autre. Il se contentait de la regarder dans les yeux... et s'y perdit.

Le regard prolongé inhabituel fit perdre sa morgue à Tyra. Ce regard clair dans lequel elle ne lisait plus seulement la sagesse mais autre chose qu'elle n'arrive pas à définir. Quelque chose de plus... profond.

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas m'expliquer ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'il put s'arracher à la fascination subite qu'exerçaient sur lui les prunelles couleur glacier.

- Non, se contenta-t-elle de répondre en détournant la tête vers la fenêtre.

Elle s'était sentie rougir. Elle que rien ne gênait jamais. Rougir simplement parce qu'il l'avait regardée. Enfin il faut dire que se retrouver dans son lit ne facilitait pas les choses. Elle se secoua mentalement et serra les poings. Voilà qu'elle agissait de façon totalement stupide ! C'était ridicule ! Rien que le fait d'être retombée sous le charme d'un fichu Marchombre était le signe qu'elle commençait à perdre la tête. « Souffrance et peur sont ne sont qu'émotions, les émotions ne sont qu'illusions ». Elle le savait pourtant alors pourquoi ?

Le silence devint pesant, lourd de sens caché. A tel point que le Marchombre éprouva le besoin de se donner une contenance quelconque. Il se leva pour s'approcher de la cheminée dans laquelle le feu donnait de vagues signes de faiblesse. Se saisissant du tisonnier placé contre la pierre nue de l'âtre, il se mit à en remuer les braises. Durant quelques instants, il n'y eut d'autre bruit que le raclement du métal rougi fouaillant le cœur du brasier. Ce geste anodin lui permit de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même et il se tourna vers sa compatriote… juste à temps pour la voir fuir son regard. Le Marchombre fronça les sourcils, seule entorse qu'il s'autorisait à son habituel stoïcisme. Il y avait bel et bien un problème. Cette fois le doute n'était plus permis. Soudain, la scène de la veille traversa l'esprit de l'elfe. « Adanën je t'aime » lui avait-elle déclaré. Se pouvait-il que ce soit la raison de sa mauvaise humeur ? Se pouvait-il qu'elle ne soit mue que par son incapacité à assumer ce qu'elle ressentait ? A peine cette idée lui eut-elle traversé l'esprit, qu'il secoua la tête. Non c'était tout à fait impossible. La veille elle était ivre, hors de son bon sens et elle divaguait voilà tout. Il aurait voulu insister cela aurait été plus que maladroit. D'autant que, braquée comme se trouvait l'ex-assassin, elle l'enverrait promener. Il valait mieux se montrer prudent et changer de sujet.

- Comment va ta tête ? demanda-t-il du ton le plus détaché possible.

- Mieux grâce à ton remède, répondit la jeune femme.

C'était vrai,, elle se sentait bien plus en forme depuis l'absorption de la potion. Pourtant la sensation pénible d'avoir dit ou fait quelque chose de très stupide la veille la taraudait, refusant de la quitter. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net, même si elle était persuadée que la réponse ne lui plairait pas.

- Hier soir, quand tu m'as retrouvée, j'étais ivre, je le sais… mais ai-je dit ou fait quelque chose d'insensé ?

Saltaro hésita. Devait-il lui confier ce qu'elle avait déclaré dans un moment d'égarement causé par l'alcool ou le lui taire ? Quelle option serait salutaire pour elle ? Un bref coup d'œil à sa compatriote mit fin à ses atermoiements. Mieux valait le lui sceller. Si d'aventure ses paroles s'avéraient vraies, elle saurait bien les lui répéter en étant lucide ou, à défaut, le lui faire comprendre.

- Adanën ? fit-elle tandis qu'il mettait quelques secondes de trop avant de répondre.

- Non Tyra, mentit-il avec aplomb. Tu n'étais en état de rien.

Avec ces quelques mots, il aurait du désamorcer toutes ses craintes. C'est ce qui aurait du se produire. Mais l'impression restait encrée en elle, l'obligeant à insister à son tour :

- Si c'est le cas, je te demande d'être franc et de me le dire. Après tout, c'est ce que tu avais exigé de moi. Je ne peux pas te demander moins que la pareille.

Ces paroles touchèrent le Marchombre et, pour la première fois, mis au pied du mur érigé par ses propres règles, il ne savait plus que faire ni que décider.

Son manque de réaction fut comme un aveu silencieux pour Tyra qui commença à craindre le pire. Qu'avait-elle bien pu dire ou faire de si terrible pour que lui, qui méprisait pourtant le mensonge, éprouve le besoin de travestir la vérité ?

- Alors ? le pressa-t-elle, au supplice.

Incapable de se résoudre à rapporter une phrase qui le concernait de si près, l'elfe marmonna une phrase inintelligible, même pour une ouïe aussi entrainée que celle de Tyra.

- J'ai également des limites tu sais, railla-t-elle. Peux-tu répéter distinctement ?

Il ne pouvait plus cacher la vérité, mais la révéler était plus que sa modestie naturelle ne pouvait en supporter. Il devait donc trouver un biais pour lui dire ce qu'elle souhaitait, tout en ne le disant pas. Prenant sur la tablette proche un parchemin et une plume, il calligraphia d'une écriture élégante un poème marchombre :

« Rencontre inopinée

Sentiments avoués

Eternité ? »

La signification de ces quelques mots n'échappa pas à l'esprit vif de la jeune femme, dont la réaction ne se fit pas attendre : elle se redressa brusquement en le fixant, les yeux exorbités pleins de fureur à peine contenue.

- Non ! Tu mens ! s'écria-t-elle en jaillissant littéralement hors de la couche.

Avec des gestes secs empreints d'une extrême colère, elle remit ses bottes, se saisit de sa cape qui reposait sur un fauteuil, avant de l'enfiler et d'en rabattre la capuche sur son visage. Elle ouvrit ensuite la porte si violemment que le battant de bois alla frapper le mur avec force et en vibra quelques secondes.

- Tyra attend… essaya de la calmer l'elfe qui ne s'attendait pas vraiment à cette réaction.

Mais la jeune femme était trop en colère pour supporter de l'écouter et elle quitta la maison à grands pas rageurs, ne tardant pas à disparaître de sa vue.

Non, c'était impossible ! Elle ne pouvait pas croire une chose pareille ! Elle ne pouvait avoir été aussi stupide !

C'était ces pensées qu'elle se répétait en boucle depuis qu'elle avait précipitamment quitté la demeure de son compatriote. Frustrée, énervée, elle courait sans but à travers les rues, insoucieuse, pour une fois, que son visage soit découvert par sa capuche qui avait basculé. Elle martelait furieusement le sol de ses talons comme pour se purger de sa colère, de son malaise… Oui de son malaise… Elle était en colère, car gênée. **Elle** était **gênée** ! Un comble pour celle qui était réputée sans-gêne. De quoi avait-elle l'air à présent ?! Ridicule ! Elle était ridicule à ses propres yeux et probablement aux yeux de Saltaro également. Comment, même prise de boisson, avait-elle pu se laisser aller à dire ce qu'elle s'était juré de taire ?! Comme s'il n'était déjà pas assez humiliant de se trouver gouvernée par son cœur !

Soudain, elle s'immobilisa et, sur ses traits, la hargne fit place à la lassitude. Elle n'était plus assassin, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi continuer à observer le Code qui régissait leur communauté ? Pourquoi continuer à lutter contre ses sentiments, contre elle-même ? L'inanité de sa réaction la submergeant comme une vague gigantesque, la jeune femme se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol boueux de la ruelle. Les regards moqueurs des passants, la souillure de sa combinaison et de ses cheveux trainant au sol… elle n'accorda d'attention à rien. Pourquoi n'aurait-elle pas droit au bonheur, comme tout le monde ?

Au moment même où elle pensait ces mots, leur incongruité, formulés par elle, étira les lèvres de la jeune femme en un sourire d'autodérision. Le bonheur ? Quelle fadaise ! Depuis ce jour maudit de son adolescence, l'elfe savait que ce n'était qu'un vain mot, une chimère. Une illusion destinée à tromper les adolescentes romantiques. Il était impossible de trouver quelque chose qui n'existait pas. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas besoin de bonheur. Elle n'avait besoin de rien ni de personne. De personne. Même pas de lui. Cette tocade n'était que passagère. Elle lui passerait bientôt, c'était certain.

Ces quelques pensées lui ayant redonné sa volonté coutumière, Tyra se releva. Sa longue cape sombre claqua dans le vent et se plaqua contre son mollet, avant de se trouver libéré par une nouvelle rafale. Sa mâchoire contractée et ses poings crispés, combinés à ses cheveux d'ébène salis qui, soulevés par les bourrasques, ondulaient comme autant de vagues menaçantes, dissuadèrent les badauds d'approcher cette femme à l'allure inquiétante.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui.


	7. Chapter 7 : Une explication s'impose

***Chapitre 7 ***

**Une explication s'impose**

Resté seul, Adanën alla machinalement refermer la porte et demeura un instant à fixer le battant de bois, les yeux dans le vague. Il la savait ombrageuse, mais ne pensait pas qu'elle prendrait la « nouvelle » aussi mal. Un soupir lassé échappa au Marchombre et il secoua la tête. Après ce clash, il pressentait que les prochaines heures, voir les prochains jours allaient se révéler plus que pénibles, aussi bien pour lui que pour elle. Cependant il ne pouvait pas se permettre de renoncer. Il avait donné sa parole à Jilano. Il ferait de Tyra une marchombre, quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

Se détournant, il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque et y saisit un volume qu'il entreprit de feuilleter sans réellement voir les pages. Après quelques secondes, il le referma dans un claquement sec, incapable de se concentrer sur sa lecture. Ses pensées dérivaient sans cesse vers la jeune femme dont il craignait une action impulsive due à son caractère aussi emporté qu'imprévisible. Il la savait capable de tout et surtout du pire, d'autant plus qu'elle avait abandonné son impassibilité pour une véritable colère. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment. Il fallait lui laisser le temps de se calmer. Si du moins il s'agissait là d'une chose possible.



Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'il se rendit à l'auberge et qu'il la trouva vide à l'exception de deux ou trois paysans désœuvrés, il ne fut donc pas étonné. Il ne doutait pas qu'elle n'avait désormais plus aucune envie de se retrouver en sa compagnie. Il la connaissait désormais suffisamment pour deviner qu'elle préférerait mourir plutôt que faire face à ce qu'elle considérait certainement comme la honte suprême. Pourtant... Soupirant, il passa de nouveau la porte en sens inverse et prit la direction de la demeure de sa compatriote.

La pluie qui s'était remise à tomber le trempa en un instant mais il n'y prit pas garde et poursuivit sa route. Une fois là, il frappa à la porte. Les habitants de Llinmaï se trouvant cloîtrés chez eux par le mauvais temps persistant, le silence qui planait dans les rues était tel que l'elfe pouvait entendre très distinctement le doux son des gouttes de pluie qui s'écrasaient sur le sol de terre battue, ainsi que celui, plus ténu, de sa respiration. Après quelques instants supplémentaires, il finit par tourner la poignée et entra dans la pièce principale en s'attendant à se faire invectiver... mais l'endroit était vide. Surpris, il s'aventura plus loin dans la petite maison, mais il était seul. Aucune trace de Tyra. Où avait-elle bien pu passer... encore ? Pourvu qu'elle n'ait pas recommencé sa sottise précédente... N'ayant plus rien à faire à cet endroit, Adanën quitta la bicoque à la recherche de la fuyante jeune femme. Lorsqu'il l'aurait retrouvée, une franche explication s'imposerait. Ils devaient garder des relations saines. En fait, ils devaient même conserver des relations tout court. Il le fallait.



Arpentant les rues, il se dirigea vers la taverne dans laquelle il l'avait trouvée si peu de temps avant. Celle où tout avait commencé. Il y pénétra et parcourut la grande salle du regard à sa recherche. Mais bien évidemment, l'elfe ne se trouvait pas où il l'aurait pensé. Tout en réfléchissant, Adanën rebroussa chemin. Où aurait pu trouver refuge une jeune femme furieuse ? L'espace d'un instant, il songea à la vieille tour nichée dans la forêt, avant de rejeter cette hypothèse. Elle devait savoir qu'il s'agissait du premier endroit auquel il penserait, sa maison mise à part. Un nouveau soupir lui échappa, plus bruyant que les autres. C'était peine perdue. Elle avait tellement l'habitude de se fondre dans le décor, de passer inaperçue, d'être une ombre, que même lui ne la retrouverait pas si elle en avait décidé autrement. Ce qui était manifestement le cas.

Il avait comprit que malgré sa morgue, sa virulence et la mauvaise volonté qu'elle mettait parfois, elle appréciait l'intensité de leur relation ainsi que leurs discutions. Il lui suffisait donc d'attendre qu'elle revienne. Ce qu'elle finirait très certainement par faire. Il lui suffisait donc d'être patient.



Totalement immergée dans le bassin creusé par l'érosion, Tyra tentait depuis des heures de se calmer, mais même la fraîcheur de l'onde claire ne parvenait pas à l'apaiser totalement. Inspirer, bloquer sa respiration, expirer. Se forcer à le faire lentement et profondément pour influer sur ses nerfs mis à rude épreuve. Ne pas penser. Ou du moins pas à lui. Le chasser de ses pensées, de son esprit. Elle ferma les yeux, écoutant le doux chant de la rivière sans plus penser à rien.



Malgré sa résolution de la laisser revenir à lui, Adanën n'avait pas tardé à s'inquiéter pour la jeune femme. Son esprit avait passé en revue, pour au moins la dixième fois, la liste des endroits possibles. Soudain, une idée lui vint. Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? C'était tellement évident ! Aussi vite que possible, il se rua vers la sortie de la ville, courant vers la forêt de Talann. Regrettant soudain de ne posséder aucun pouvoir magique qui lui aurait permis de la repérer, le marchombre arpenta longuement la forêt, passant par des endroits sombres autant que par des trouées dans lesquelles le soleil perçait enfin après ces dernières heures pluvieuses. Après un log moment de recherches intensives, il parvint à la rivière. Le soleil face à lui l'empêchant de voir correctement, l'elfe porta la main à ses yeux en visière et une tache sombre dérivant sur l'onde claire l'informa qu'il venait de la retrouver.

D'un pas alerte et décidé, il s'approcha… avant de se figer à quelques mètres d'elle, interdit.

La jeune femme, totalement nue et immergée dans une vasque naturelle, semblait dormir. La sérénité de ses traits ainsi que la perfection de son corps le stupéfièrent. Le souffle soudain court, il la buvait littéralement du regard, incapable de regarder ailleurs. Jusqu'à présent, concentré sur sa tache de lui enseigner ses connaissances, il ne s'était pas encore réellement aperçu de sa beauté, de la sensualité animale qui émanait d'elle. Le marchombre déglutit péniblement tandis qu'une intense chaleur s'emparait de son être. Comment, désormais, allait-il pouvoir se comporter comme avant avec elle ? Son image se trouvait comme imprimée sur sa rétine, de sorte que même s'il fermait les yeux, il continuait à voir sa plastique parfaite. Lui d'ordinaire si stoïque prouvait ainsi qu'il n'était qu'un homme et il n'était pas certain d'apprécier de se retrouver rattrapé par la réalité dans cette circonstance.



Perturbée par la sensation désagréable d'être observée, la jeune femme rouvrit les yeux et se redressa dans le bassin naturel, sa peau nue ruisselant de myriades de gouttelettes sur lequel le soleil venait jouer. Elle tourna la tête afin d'identifier l'intrus… et se figea à son tour en le découvrant. Lui ! Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit précisément lui ?!

- Toi ! s'exclama-t-elle. Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?

Il fallut à Adanën quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'elle l'avait repéré et quelques-unes supplémentaires pour recomposer son habituel visage impassible… Une prouesse alors qu'il était intérieurement bouleversé de la voir ainsi.

- Je te cherchais.

- Pour quoi faire ? riposta-t-elle, peu amène. Il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée que je n'avais aucune envie de te voir ni de t'adresser la parole ?

Blam. Ça c'était fait. Il aurait dû se douter qu'elle réagirait ainsi.

- Je m'en doute, mentit-il effrontément, mais je pense qu'il faut que nous discutions Tyra.

- Il n'y a rien à discuter ! Rien tu m'entends ?! cracha-t-elle en se remettant debout.

Non ! Non ! Elle ne devait pas se… trop tard. Avant même que l'elfe ait pu achever sa pensée, son interlocutrice s'était totalement levée. Le soleil qui filtrait à travers les branchages jetait des éclats dorés sur sa peau pâle, sublimée par l'eau qui ruisselait de son corps. On eut dit une déesse issue des flots. Adanën déglutit de nouveau. Il devait penser à autre chose et vite avant d'avoir un problème visible. Après tout il n'était pas de bois.

- Tyra, nous ne pouvons pas continuer comme ça, dit-il de nouveau d'une voix légèrement rauque. Toi me fuyant, moi te cherchant... Ce n'est pas ainsi que tu vas avancer sur la Voie.

A ces mots, la jeune femme étrécit les yeux.

- Tu n'as pas compris ? Il n'y a plus de Voie. C'est terminé.

- Tu renoncerais donc uniquement parce que tu n'es pas assez forte pour faire face à ce que tu éprouves ?

Ça c'était un coup bas. Très bas et indigne d'un marchombre. Avec quelqu'un d'autre, il n'aurait pas osé user d'un tel argument, mais, avec elle, c'était tout à fait différent.

- Tu me traites de faible ? fit-elle alors d'une voix sourde en le fixant d'un regard noir.

C'était LE mot à ne pas utiliser avec elle, il le savait parfaitement ; pourtant piquer sa fierté lui semblait le meilleur moyen pour l'inciter à ne pas abandonner.

- Je dis juste qu'abandonner pour si peu ne te ressemble pas.

- Je ne SUIS PAS faible, Adanën Saltaro ! Je t'interdis de penser le contraire !

La tête fièrement redressée, ses cheveux trempés plaqués sur dos, ses fesses et ses cuisses, sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration légèrement accélérée par l'irritation, Tyra semblait être la vivante incarnation de l'indignation. Une incarnation de l'indignation intensément désirable. Une troisième fois, il avala sa salive en espérant ne pas avoir l'air aussi ébranlé qu'il l'était intérieurement.

- En ce cas, pourquoi fuis-tu à la première difficulté ? questionna-t-il en se demandant comment il parvenait à rester si calme.

Un juron coloré prononcé dans leur langue lui répondit, puis il y eut un silence et elle reprit :

- Et tu espérais quoi au juste après… cette histoire ?

- Tu vois, tu n'arrives même pas à prononcer les mots, constata-t-il.

De nouveau un silence. Il ne pensait tout de même pas qu'elle allait… Non il ne pouvait pas être assez naïf pour ça…

- Si c'est ce que tu espères, tu perds ton temps.

- Je n'attends de toi rien de la sorte. Seulement que tu honores ce à quoi tu t'es engagée. Ou bien ta parole n'a-t-elle plus de valeur depuis que tu n'es plus assassin ?

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre… mais ne fut pas exactement celle que le marchombre imaginait. La peau déjà pâle de Tyra vira au livide et, dans le silence de cet endroit quasi paradisiaque, un son résonna soudain. Un claquement sec.

Ahuri, Adanën porta la main à sa joue sur laquelle la trace de la main de la jeune femme se dessinait très nettement.

- Je ne te permets pas de douter de mon honneur, cracha-t-elle entre ses dents serrées, tout en ramenant vers elle sa main droite.

Elle avait perdu son sang-froid et frappé quelqu'un. Ce n'était plus arrivé depuis qu'elle avait presque castré Ectelius des années auparavant. Brusquement calmée, elle se détourna et se dirigea vers ses affaires afin de se rhabiller. Il devenait urgent qu'elle cesse de le fréquenter avant de perdre définitivement tout contrôle sur elle-même.

- Tyra…

Son nom, murmuré dans un souffle aussi léger que le vent, sembla s'envoler. Elle se retourna malgré elle pour le dévisager, comme attirée par un lien invisible qui la relierait à lui. Autour d'eux, même le doux chant de la rivière semblait s'être assourdi et le chant des oiseaux s'être tu, comme une parenthèse hors du temps qui n'existerait que pour eux. Lui. Elle. Eux. La jeune femme inspira profondément comme une noyée qui revient à la vie, le regard toujours rivé sur lui. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se rhabiller, mais cela ne revêtait plus la moindre importance. En cet instant, plus rien n'existait pour elle que lui.

Elle. En cet instant il ne voyait plus qu'elle. Elle et ses traits sur lesquels la colère avait laissé place à quelque chose de bien plus doux. Perdu dans ses yeux glacier, il en oubliait presque sa tenue indécente. Il en occultait sa nudité, la gifle qu'elle venait de lui asséner et qu'il savait avoir méritée, son caractère emporté. Transporté par son regard, il ne savait plus qu'à peine ce qui l'avait amené à cet endroit précis. Après un temps qui sembla infini, il s'arracha à la fascination qu'elle exerçait sur lui et se souvint de la raison de sa présence.

- Veux-tu bien que nous discutions calmement ? S'il te plaît, demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à même le sol.

Il y eut un silence profond comme une respiration, pendant lequel l'elfe se décida à remettre ses vêtements. Elle s'approcha ensuite et prit place face à lui sans rien dire. La voir de nouveau habillée fut pour le marchombre un soulagement autant que le fut son action. Au moins le dialogue n'était pas totalement fermé. C'était déjà ça. Le blanc s'intensifia, devenant presque pesant. Lourd de non-dits, de sous-entendus.

- Pourquoi refuses-tu de… commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre pour reprendre d'une autre façon : Les sentiments rendent vivant Tyra. Et tu n'es plus assassin.

L'elfe ne répondit pas, se contentant de le dévisager. Elle avait repris ce masque indéchiffrable propre à son ancienne profession et, dans son regard, il ne lisait plus rien de ce qui s'y trouvait quelques instants auparavant. En fait, il n'y lisait plus rien du tout. Un véritable néant. Comme s'il l'avait soudainement perdue. Il aurait encore préféré y discerner colère ou mépris.

- Tyra… Parle-moi…

Il avait la désagréable sensation de la supplier, mais la voir aussi stoïque était un véritable supplice.

- Que veux-tu m'entendre dire au juste ? finit-elle par demander.

Sa voix était si totalement neutre qu'elle résonna presque comme un glas aux oreilles du marchombre, lui transperçant le cœur et l'âme.

- Ne te referme pas… Exprime ce qui ne demande qu'à être dit.

Elle eut un ricanement méprisant que démentait son regard vide de toute expression.

- Que peux-tu bien en savoir ? questionna-t-elle de même. Tu lis en moi à présent ?

A son ton, on eut dit qu'elle n'éprouvait absolument rien pour lui et ce malgré son précédent aveu. Il devint évident pour le marchombre, que son interlocutrice ne cèderait pas si facilement et qu'elle ne se libèrerait pas si vite du carcan que lui avait toujours imposé le Code des Assassins.

- Je n'ai jamais prétendu cela, répliqua-t-il de son habituel ton doux et calme.

- Alors ne me dicte pas ma conduite, répartit-elle sèchement.

Le marchombre ouvrit la bouche comme pour répondre, puis se ravisa. Poursuivre ne ferait que la braquer davantage et elle l'était déjà suffisamment comme ça.

- Tu es vraiment décidée à abandonner ? demanda-t-il encore en changeant légèrement de sujet.

- Mets-toi à ma place rien qu'une minute et tu comprendras.

Se mettre à sa place… Il n'en avait pas besoin, car ses propres émotions paraissaient être un parfait écho de celles de son interlocutrice. Comme s'il se regardait dans un miroir qui reflèterait l'âme en lieu et place de l'aspect physique. Il venait de réaliser…

- Je comprends… reprit-il d'un ton qu'il espérait neutre. Mais je te pense assez forte pour… disons… faire abstraction le temps de pouvoir prendre ton envol de marchombre.

Ah ah ! Le ton avait changé ! Il passait d'un « tu es faible » à un « tu es assez forte pour ». Ce genre de discours plaisait déjà beaucoup plus à Tyra, flattant son égo.

- Cela ne fait aucun doute ! fit-elle alors, bravache.

Le vide de son regard avait laissé place à un élan de fierté. Il avait l'impression de la retrouver, de ne plus parler à une étrangère et cela lui ôta le poids qui paraissait comprimer sa cage thoracique depuis le début de leur échange houleux.

Le vent secouant les branches alentours, semblait à ses oreilles aussi mélodieux que le son d'une harpe jouant dans le lointain. Il n'aurait jamais cru se trouver aussi soulagé et pourtant… Ses pensées revinrent au précédent sujet de leur conversation. Insister davantage ne servirait à rien pour le moment. Le mieux à faire était de détourner son attention. Du moins temporairement.

- Que dirais-tu d'un petit challenge ? demanda-t-il soudain.

Comme prévu, le terme attira l'attention de la jeune femme. Son regard glacier se posa sur lui, le dévisageant avec attention.

- De quelle sorte ?

De défi, elle n'avait plus eu l'occasion d'en relever depuis des années, alors cette perspective la réjouissait plus que des mots n'auraient su le dire. Une flamme d'intérêt s'alluma dans ses prunelles.

- Allons viens, lui dit-il.

Tous deux quittèrent l'endroit et s'engagèrent sur un petit sentier escarpé. Après un moment, ils parvinrent à un lieu où la poussière grège laissait place à une fine herbe d'un vert tendre invitant à la paresse à l'ombre d'un sonym centenaire. L'atmosphère était paisible et le chant des oiseaux résonnait en trilles joyeux depuis la cime des arbres.

Tyra inspira longuement. La sérénité des lieux l'emplissait à présent, remplaçant son mécontentement passé. Son silence dut être éloquent car la voix douce et grave d'Adanën se fit entendre.

- Tu aimes cet endroit.

Ce n'était pas une question, il n'y avait pas à s'y tromper. Comment les marchombres faisaient-ils pour réussir à lire aussi facilement les émotions des autres, pour en déduire leurs pensées ? Elle s'était très souvent dit que cette capacité tenait des pouvoirs de mages... et ce bien qu'elle sache parfaitement qu'aucun marchombre de sa connaissance n'en possédait les caractéristiques.

- Tant mieux si tu l'apprécies, reprit l'elfe, car tu vas devoir y demeurer un moment. Seule.

La stupéfaction se peignit sur les traits parfaits de la jeune femme. De quoi parlait-il ?

- Pardon ?

Il hocha la tête en guise de confirmation.

- Ton challenge, lui rappela-t-il

- Explique-toi, exigea alors Tyra.

Le marchombre lui indiqua de s'asseoir dans l'herbe, puis déclara :

- J'ai pu constater à l'auberge de Joline que le tact et la discrétion n'étaient pas ton fort.

Comme elle ouvrait la bouche pour protester, Saltaro y coupa court.

- Ne nie pas. Demander directement aux gens ce qu'ils pensent des assassins n'est pas exactement une preuve ne tact. Ni de discrétion.

- Ce sont mes méthodes, se renfrogna-t-elle, et je...

- Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit-il sans tenir compte d'une intervention qui les aurait menés à une nouvelle querelle, il te faudra rester ici jusqu'à ce que je te le dise. A toi de te fondre dans le décor de façon à ne troubler ni plante ni animal.

La consigne laissa l'elfe pantoise un instant.

- Et comment suis-je supposée m'y prendre ? questionna-t-elle d'un ton aigre, sa mauvaise humeur revenue.

- C'est à toi seule qu'il appartient de répondre à cette question Tyra. Je te laisse à présent.

Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna sans se retourner, résistant à l'attraction quasi magnétique qu'elle exerçait sur lui.

Surprise par ce brusque départ, la jeune femme le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue, sans vraiment réagir. Il y eût quelques instants de silence, puis elle explosa de fureur, hurlant brièvement son agacement de recevoir des ordres... avant de se souvenir que les arbres risquaient de prendre ça pour une agression.

Maudissant intérieurement cette stupide forêt qui l'empêchait d'agir comme bon lui semblait et Adanën qui faisait exprès de la soumettre à des exercices dans ce bois de façon à canaliser son mauvais caractère, elle entreprit de se calmer. De toute façon, il était parti. Inutile donc de braver les végétaux. Il serait toujours temps de dire sa façon de penser à ce damné marchombre quand il reviendrait, Zeran savait quand.

Inspirer, expirer. Lentement. Se calmer à tout prix. Elle y parvint non sans mal après quelques minutes d'efforts et se laissa tomber sur l'herbe, puis regarda autour d'elle. Ne troubler ni plantes ni animaux ? Il en avait de bonnes... Un soupir lui échappa. De quoi se plaignait-elle en réalité ? Elle avait choisi cette nouvelle voie de son plein gré après tout. Alors il fallait faire avec et surtout donner son maximum comme elle l'avait toujours fait dans chacune de ses entreprises. N'ayant rien de mieux à faire, Tyra ferma les yeux et se concentra. Faisant appel aux lointains souvenirs de l'entraînement reçu dans son enfance, elle s'appliqua à caler sa respiration sur le souffle du vent. Bientôt, elle entendit avec plus d'acuité les moindres sons de son environnement immédiat : le vent jouant dans les feuillages et le chant mélodieux des oiseaux bien sûr ; mais aussi le léger frémissement d'un taillis dans lequel un animal se trouvait sûrement ; le léger tapotement des pattes d'un petit rongeur sur une branche ou celui d'un oiseau s'avançant sur le sol. L'elfe prit conscience de la présence silencieuse, à proximité, d'une nitie au pelage velouté et de celle, plus proche encore, de son mâle qui la surveillait. Elle perçut le grondement lointain de la rivière qui déroulait ses méandres non loin de là. Elle était si concentrée, qu'il lui semblait même entendre les lourdes pulsations du cœur des cervidés, mais la jeune femme savait que nul n'avait l'ouïe si fine, pas même une elfe aussi entraînée qu'elle. Elle déduisit donc qu'il s'agissait de son propre sang qui battait sourdement à ses tempes.

Soudain, la jeune femme se sentit mieux. Elle était apaisée, en harmonie avec le monde autour d'elle. Elle n'ignorait pas que « harmonie » était un maître mot pour les marchombres. Un mot qu'elle devrait à l'avenir faire sien, dans toute la plénitude du mot. Un marchombre était harmonie. Il était réflexion. Il était anticipation. Il était raison. Surtout pas impulsion ni passion. Du moins était-ce ce que Jilano avait tenté de lui faire comprendre à maintes reprises huit ans auparavant, ce à quoi elle avait refusé de se plier... ce à quoi elle devait se résoudre à présent que sa vie avait pris ce virage inattendu. A présent que, de nouveau, elle aimait un marchombre.

Ne troubler ni plante ni animal.. Telle une statue d'albâtre posée dans un océan de verdure, elle s'immobilisa totalement. Ne plus remuer, à peine respirer, c'était la clé de la fusion. Tyra le réalisait avec davantage d'acuité que dans son enfance.

Le temps sembla s'étirer en une infinité de filaments argentés durant chacun plus qu'une éternité, mais l'elfe n'y prit pas garde. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait, pour le moment, que cette symbiose qui commençait à s'opérer entre la nature environnante et elle. Cette sérénité qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie jusqu'à maintenant, était-ce cela l'harmonie ? Il lui faudrait en parler à Adanën dès que possible.

Le léger tapotement sur le sol se rapprocha. Devinant un petit oiseau plus curieux que les autres, la jeune femme se garda bien de bouger, n'osant même pas ouvrir les yeux, de crainte de l'effaroucher. Elle ne tenait pas à entendre s'envoler le premier animal assez téméraire pour l'approcher.

Retenant presque son souffle, l'elfe sentit deux toutes petites pattes griffues sautiller sur sa jambe gauche, s'arrêter comme si leur possesseur réfléchissait, puis monter plus haut. Le picotement d'un bec minuscule sur le tissu collé à sa peau et plus rien. Tyra comprit qu'il s'était envolé malgré tout et, déçue, s'apprêtait à se relever, lorsque, de nouveau, la sensation revint. Sur son épaule cette fois. Et sur sa jambe gauche. Sur la droite. Sur sa tête... Abasourdie, elle réalisa que le courage de leur congénère avait amené les autres volatiles à l'imiter. Cette simple constatation la fit sourire. Loin de les déranger, sa présence immobile les avait mis en confiance, triompha-t-elle intérieurement en tâchant de ne pas bouger. Enfin pour les oiseaux du moins... les autres animaux dont elle ne percevait que la présence plus ou moins proche, restaient prudents, voire méfiants envers l'intruse qu'elle était. Il lui faudrait donc faire preuve de patience et attendre que tous s'habituent à elle.

A quelques centaines de mètres, accroupi sur la plus grosse branche d'un arbre et dissimulé par le feuillage, Adanën observait la scène surréaliste sans en perdre une miette. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsque la jeune femme se retrouva envahie d'oiseaux. Qui aurait cru cela possible quelques jours auparavant ? Il devait bien avouer qu'il avait lui-même entretenu quelques doutes. Il savait qu'elle avait beaucoup de patience dans son ancienne profession, mais avant de la soumettre à cette épreuve, il ne possédait aucune garantie qu'elle serait en mesure de museler totalement son caractère volcanique. La preuve se trouvait désormais sous ses yeux, pourtant le marchombre ne viendrait pas la « libérer » avant un moment, car il était certain que ce serait profitable à sa compatriote... A celle que, malgré lui, il avait appris à aimer en l'espace de quelques jours.

Il la fixa encore un moment, intérieurement émerveillé de sa beauté, puis sauta de son promontoire végétal avant de se réceptionner souplement et sans le moindre bruit. Une nuit ici ne pouvait lui faire de mal bien qu'il jugeât qu'elle avait parfaitement compris la leçon. Plus le temps passait, plus elle devenait marchombre sans même s'en apercevoir. Bientôt il n'aurait plus rien à lui « apprendre ». Bientôt elle serait à même de prendre son envol.

Ces quelques réflexions le plongèrent dans une sorte de mélancolie qui ne transparut pas sur son visage, aussi imperturbable que d'ordinaire.


	8. Chapter 8 : Adanën

***Chapitre 8***

**Adanën**

Songer au futur envol de Tyra lui refit penser au sien, pas si lointain que ça et, tout en marchant, Adanën se perdit dans ses souvenirs.

Aîné d'une fratrie de quatre enfants dans une famille très modeste, il avait dû grandir et devenir sérieux très vite afin de pouvoir aider à s'occuper de ses trois sœurs, c'est pourquoi la faculté de sourire lui fut toujours étrangère. Très rusé et intelligent, il avait rapidement trouvé à s'employer autour de lui, afin de gagner de quoi venir en aide à sa famille. Les années avaient passé, semblables aux autres et laborieuses car il languissait de s'instruire. A l'âge de huit ans, il avait décidé de prendre des cours de lecture, écriture et calcul auprès d'un homme solitaire qui vivait non loin de là et pour lequel il avait toujours eu une sorte de fascination inexplicable. Une relation complice s'était tissée entre eux, qui s'était intensifiée au fil du temps. Lorsqu'il eut atteint douze ans, son mentor lui avait révélé être un marchombre et lui avait parlé de la Voie. Fasciné, il l'avait écouté avec passion. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment qu'il avait décidé que, plus tard, il serait marchombre lui aussi.

Le temps avait passé, inexorable et le marchombre, poussé par un irrépressible besoin de voir du pays, avait finit par partir, laissant l'adolescent d'alors avec un espoir : celui qu'un jour, un marchombre de l'envergure de Zoltan Firenze accepterait de faire de lui son apprenti. Son mentor parti, sa vie avait reprit son cours paisible. En journée, il s'occupait de ses sœurs, aidait son père et attendait le soir pour poursuivre ses études qu'il n'avait aucune intention d'abandonner. Il s'était ainsi forgé une solide capacité de réflexion... qu'il ne pouvait, hélas, plus entraîner avec personne. Les joutes verbales qu'il avait autrefois avec son pygmalion lui manquaient, d'autant plus qu'il n'y avait personne dans son entourage, capable de discuter avec lui de sujets moins triviaux que les récoltes, la mauvaise saison ou le prix des têtes de bétail. Pourtant, malgré sa lassitude et son envie de partir explorer le monde, il était resté là, convaincu que c'était sa place.

Il avait fallu encore quelques années pour qu'il décide que cette vie n'était pas pour lui et qu'il quitte le domicile familial. Il avait alors vingt ans, soif d'aventures, de grands espaces et de liberté... Embrassant sa famille, il s'en était allé avec pour tout bagage un maigre sac de toile. Il possédait toujours le secret espoir de finir par retomber sur Firenze... mais malgré ses années d'errance, pendant lesquelles il exerça tour à tour plusieurs métiers pour assurer sa subsistance, il n'était jamais parvenu jamais à le retrouver.

Finalement, c'est à l'âge de trente-deux ans, qu'il arriva à Llinmai. Là qu'il avait rencontré Alyanna. Dès que leurs regards s'étaient croisés, il avait compris ce qu'elle était. Cette sagesse, cette sérénité, il ne les avait aperçues que dans le regard de Zoltan des années auparavant. Immédiatement, il lui avait fait part de son impression et elle avait sourit. Ils avaient discuté un moment, puis il lui avait demandé de lui enseigner, faisant fi de la jeunesse de son interlocutrice, de leur différence d'âge qui ne revêtait aucune importance à ses yeux. Elle avait accepté de le prendre comme apprenti, puis l'avait conduit chez Zoltan, ami de longue date de ses parents.

Il se rappelait avec une étonnante vivacité de la joie et de l'émotion qui avaient étreint son cœur lorsqu'enfin il avait revu le vieux marchombre. Pourtant, lorsqu'il l'avait salué, rien n'était apparu sur son visage de marbre, ce que l'humain lui avait reproché, comme tant de fois dans son enfance. Il avait acquiescé silencieusement, mais n'avait rien pu y changer. Pas plus qu'il ne le pouvait à présent. Il avait grandi trop vite, été placé trop tôt devant les dures réalités de la vie. Il s'était forgé une telle carapace de force et de stoïcisme, qu'elle était devenue indestructible. Il n'arrivait à montrer ses émotions à quiconque. Mais jamais Alyanna ne lui en avait tenu rigueur. La jeune femme l'avait toujours accepté tel qu'il était. Ils étaient demeurés un long moment avec le vieux marchombre, puis avaient pris congé. C'est alors que son entraînement avait commencé. Il avait alors trente-deux ans.

Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres en songeant que leur duo en avait surpris plus d'un à l'époque. A les voir, qui, en effet, aurait pu soupçonner que l'élève n'était pas celui qui paraissait ? Alyanna était un maître sage, avisé et compréhensif, mais intransigeant. Les exercices auxquels elle l'avait astreint quotidiennement s'étaient révélés éprouvants et pas toujours évidents, mais il avait toujours donné son maximum afin de la rendre fière de lui. Au fil du temps, ils avaient appris à se connaître et à se faire mutuellement confiance. Pourtant, il avait senti en elle une tristesse qu'il ne s'expliquait pas et dont elle refusait de parler. Mais jamais il ne s'était permis la moindre question, même si parfois, le chagrin qui assombrissait son regard était bien difficile à supporter.

A force d'efforts et de patience, le temps de son envol était venu. Il se souvenait du vide ressenti lorsque, après une escalade particulièrement difficile, la jeune femme lui avait rendu sa liberté.

De nouveau, son esprit s'évada vers d'autres cieux. Alyanna… Il ne l'avait jamais recroisée depuis la fin de son apprentissage. Où était-elle ? Que devenait-elle ? Ressentait-elle toujours cette tristesse ? Il espérait en tout cas qu'elle allait bien. Le respect infini qu'il avait pour celle qui lui avait tout appris et que jamais il n'avait pu se résoudre à tutoyer malgré ses instances, était toujours là. Il ne s'éteindrait qu'avec lui.

Tout à ses réflexions, le marchombre ne se rendit pas immédiatement compte qu'il dépassait l'auberge de Joline. Lorsqu'il s'en aperçut, l'elfe fit demi-tour et poussa la porte.

La clochette cuivrée teinta et la jeune femme, occupée à servir un client, se retourna. Un sourire radieux illumina ses traits gracieux lorsqu'elle le vit et s'accentua en constatant l'absence de Tyra.

- Adanën ! s'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant vers lui comme à son habitude.

- Bonjour Joline, la salua-t-il tandis que, une nouvelle fois, elle l'embrassait sur les deux joues.

- Quelle bonne surprise ! Je ne pensais pas te revoir si tôt ! fit encore la pétulante jeune femme rousse.

- A dire vrai, j'ignore ce qui m'a poussé jusqu'ici, fit-il en guise d'explication.

- La perspective d'un bon repas et d'une chambre confortable ? supputa l'humaine avec humour.

L'elfe se força à lui sourire pour lui faire plaisir, mais son interlocutrice ne s'y trompa pas. Elle le connaissait trop bien.

- Pas avec moi, Danou, fit-elle comme lorsqu'elle était enfant. Tu sais bien que tu n'as pas besoin de te forcer devant moi.

- Danou… répéta-t-il d'un ton pensif. Cela fait si longtemps que nul ne m'a plus nommé ainsi…

- Ça te manque ?

- D'une certaine façon, oui. Bien que ce diminutif me semble faire partie d'une autre existence.

Ses sœurs… Depuis quand n'en avait-il eu aucune nouvelle ? Sans parler de les revoir… Peut-être étaient-elles désormais mariées sans qu'il le sache.  
- Où est… ton amie ?

La voix de Joline, dans laquelle pointait de la jalousie, le tira de ses pensées.

- Dans la forêt. Elle apprend.

- Encore ?

- Toujours. La vie est une leçon perpétuelle, Joline, déclara-t-il gravement.

La jeune femme ne répondit rien, mais son regard laissait clairement entendre qu'il était bien trop sérieux à son goût.

- Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de t'amuser ? demanda-t-elle abruptement.

L'interrogation surprit tellement l'elfe, qu'il en demeura un instant bouche bée.

- M'amuser ? répéta-t-il.

Le verbe semblait si incompatible avec son caractère taciturne, qu'il en devenait presque risible.

- Non, reconnut-il finalement.

- C'est bien triste, fit alors l'humaine dans une petite moue. Mais je vais arranger ça.

- Ne te crois pas obligée, rétorqua Adanën, vaguement embarrassé.

- Tsssss, fit-elle alors en glissant son bras sous le sien. Laisse-moi faire. Je m'occupe de tout.

Elle l'amenait vers une table pour le faire diner, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, livrant passage à une silhouette encapuchonnée. Comme elle prenait place à une table, l'elfe tourna la tête dans sa direction, tenaillé par une sensation familière.

Ses devoirs d'hôtesse reprenant le pas sur son attirance pour le marchombre, Joline s'approcha.

- Je vous sers quelques chose ? demanda-t-elle aimablement.

L'inconnue acquiesça silencieusement et glissa quelques mots à l'oreille de la jeune femme, qui la regarda d'un drôle d'air tandis que, s'approchant de la table de son habituelle démarche souple et gracieuse, Adanën posait sur la visiteuse un regard empreint de sagesse.

Le voir marcher ainsi fit sourire la jeune femme.

- Je suis heureuse de voir que tu suis ta Voie avec une telle aisance, Adanën, déclara-t-elle alors en faisant tomber sa capuche.

Le geste révéla des traits harmonieux et d'incroyables yeux d'argent, ainsi que de longs cheveux noirs retombant sur ses épaules comme les ailes d'un corbeau. En apercevant ce visage qui n'avait jamais quitté sa mémoire ni son cœur, l'elfe se figea et, incrédule, souffla :

- Alyanna… Le destin à d'étranges façons de réunir les êtres au moment où ils s'y attendent le moins... Je m'interrogeais très justement à votre sujet...

Devant l'air abasourdi de son ancien élève, le sourire serein de la jeune femme s'accentua. De toute évidence, il ne s'attendait pas à la voir ici. Et il n'avait pas non plus perdu son habitude de la vouvoyer bien qu'il ait à présent un statut équivalent au sien dans la société marchombre.

- Oui, le Destin est souvent farceur, fit-elle de cette voix posée dont il n'avait jamais pu oublier le timbre si particulier. Surtout pour nous qui désirons toujours le connaître alors qu'être surpris par ses inconstants changements est nettement plus amusant. En tout cas, je suis ravie de te revoir. Cela faisait longtemps que je me demandais ce que devenait mon ancien apprenti.

- Ce que je deviens ? fit-il lorsque le premier instant de stupéfaction fut passé. Hum... c'est un peu compliqué à raconter voyez-vous. Et vous même, que devenez vous ? Allez-vous bien ? Avez-vous pris un nouvel apprenti ? Quelles nouvelles ?

Il avait conscience de ne jamais lui avoir posé tant de questions même lorsqu'il était son apprenti, mais il éprouvait le besoin impérieux de savoir. Après tout, jamais il n'aurait pensé la revoir tant l'Empire s'avérait vaste. Surtout pas après avoir repensé à elle dans la journée.

Il venait certainement de lui poser plus de questions en deux minutes qu'en trois ans mais cela n'étonna pas Alyanna, qui répondit d'un ton joyeux :

- Les apprentis que j'ai formés, à savoir toi, Lyra et Gikawan, êtes devenus de grands marchombres et j'en suis immensément fière. Mais, depuis la fin de vos apprentissages, je n'ai pu trouver d'élève digne de vous… Ce qui me fait des vacances. Sinon je vais très bien.

L'humaine n'insista pas sur les événements qui s'étaient déroulés depuis la fin de son apprentissage. S'il désirait aborder le sujet, il le ferait, mais, de son coté, elle n'avait aucune intention d'évoquer la naissance de son fils, Tybalt et préférait garder secret le reste de son existence tourmentée.

- Alors, reprit-elle, as-tu trouvé un élève digne de toi ?

Etrangement embarrassé par la question, Adanën retint la foule de nouvelles interrogations qui se pressait sur ses lèvres en la voyant.

- Disons que... c'est un peu compliqué. Elle n'est pas exactement mon élève... éluda-t-il.

En l'entendant, Alyanna, intriguée, haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien. Elle connaissait trop bien son ancien apprenti pour savoir qu'il se refermerait immédiatement si elle cherchait à trop en savoir, aussi le laissa-t-elle continuer.

- Je vois, dit-elle simplement. Et quel est le nom de cette jeune femme ?

Un coup d'œil à la jeune femme rousse qui se trouvait à côté de l'elfe, fit comprendre à ce dernier, qui semblait l'avoir totalement occultée, que celle-ci était mal à l'aise et avait visiblement du mal à suivre la conversation. Alyanna décida donc d'intervenir :

- Pourrais-je avoir un verre d'alcool de rayazen, s'il vous plaît ? demanda-t-elle de son ton le plus cordial.

Soulagée d'avoir une raison de s'esquiver d'une conversation qui ne la concernait pas, Joline saisit la demande au vol.

- Tout de suite madame, fit-elle en partant en cuisine.

L'elfe suivit son amie du regard un instant, puis braqua de nouveau son regard azur sur son maître.

- Elle s'appelle Tyra. Tyra Zenf, expliqua-t-il sans pouvoir empêcher sa voix de prendre un accent un peu spécial et totalement inédit chez lui en prononçant son nom. Et son apprentissage est particulier dans la mesure où elle le débute à l'âge de trente ans, mais qu'elle avait déjà toutes les bases. Elle... (il s'interrompit pour chercher ses mots. Fait extrêmement rare chez lui) Ce n'est pas exactement mon élève. Elle refuse que je la considère ainsi. Que quiconque la considère ainsi. C'est un... "échange de connaissance".

Attentive, Alyanna écouta l'elfe raconter son histoire avec cette étrange jeune femme. L'accent qu'il prit en formulant son nom ne trompa pas la marchombre, qui comprit aussitôt les sentiments qui rattachait l'elfe à cette inconnue à qui il offrait ses compétences de maitre. Lorsque la jeune femme sentit l'hésitation dans la voix de son ancien élève, sachant combien il appréciait peu de s'étendre sur lui-même, elle décida de lui venir en aide.

- Tu es toi-même devenu mon apprenti à trente-deux ans alors que je n'en avais que vingt et tu possédais déjà de belles capacités en raison de ta rencontre avec Zoltan. Toutefois, cette fille m'intéresse. Il est étonnant qu'elle refuse que tu la considère comme ton élève.

De plus, bien qu'elle ne le dise pas, qu'Adanën "échange" ses connaissances avec cette... Tyra alors que les marchombres restaient très mystérieux sur leurs capacités, l'inquiétait un peu. Surtout qu'elle voyait mal ce que cette femme pouvait apporter de plus à l'elfe, déjà au faite de ses compétences.

- Et... qu'apprends-tu auprès d'elle ? interrogea-t-elle.

De nouveau embarrassé, Adanën préféra détourner le sujet.

- Elle apprend vite. Tout ce qui lui manquait était un peu de subtilité et de tact, ainsi que de la patience et la faculté d'argumenter. Bientôt elle sera en mesure de prendre son envol.

Alyanna hocha la tête. Elle voyait parfaitement que le sujet le mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise et préféra lui éviter d'avoir à s'étendre sur le sujet. Elle était après tout là pour le revoir, non pas pour le mitrailler de question.

- Outre cela, qu'as-tu apprit de nouveau ?

L'elfe prit place face à elle et, d'un regard, lui exprima sa reconnaissance de ne pas insister sur le sujet, puis répondit :

- Ainsi que je le disais à Joline avant votre arrivée, la vie est une leçon perpétuelle. Je m'attache donc à parfaire les facultés acquises sous votre tutelle, ainsi que mes connaissances en toute matière.

Il redevint redevient ensuite silencieux, scrutant son regard à la recherche de la tristesse dont il gardait le souvenir à l'époque.

Elle répondit à son regard par un sourire et écouta ses paroles avec attention. Une lueur joyeuse s'alluma dans ses yeux argentés en découvrant que son ancien apprenti lui était aussi redevable et n'avait absolument rien perdu des qualités qui avait fait qu'elle l'avait immédiatement accepté comme élève. Il était plaisant de constater qu'au contraire, elles s'étaient parfaitement épanouies.

- Cela est bien, approuva-t-elle. Il y a toujours de grandes choses à apprendre. Même moi, je ne cesse jamais d'être suprise et cela me ravit.

Le silence revint, plus lourd cependant. Le regard scrutateur d'Adanën ne trompa pas la marchombre. Son ancien élève recherchait cette douleur, cette tristesse qui persistait dans son âme. Cette douleur aujourd'hui mêlée d'une haine farouche, mais aussi d'une toute nouvelle douceur, totalement incongrue par rapport à ses autres sentiments.

- Alyanna... Il s'est produit dans votre vie des évènements graves, je le sens bien...  
Ce n'est pas une question. Il ne l'interrogeait pas, mais espérait qu'elle se confierait à lui comme à un ami.

Le sourire de la jeune femme devint triste, presque las. Et ses yeux se voilèrent. Sa douleur, ses secrets... tout ce qu'elle renfermait en elle depuis tant d'années et qu'elle n'avait jamais dévoilé à personne, ni à son compagnon Iran, ni à personne.

- Oui, Adanën, mais ceci ne regarde de moi, dit-elle sombrement.

Elle avait prononcé ces mots sans froideur mais avec suffisamment de fermeté pour qu'il comprenne que jamais il n'en saurait plus. Il hocha la tête et, l'indiscrétion ne faisant pas partie de ses défauts, il n'ajouta rien sur le sujet.

Pour combien de temps êtes-vous à Llinmaï ? J'aimerais vous présenter Tyra.

- Oh, je suis là pour un petit moment.

Elle décida de s'intéresser à cette fameuse Tyra auquel Adanën semblait énormément tenir.

- Ce sera avec un immense plaisir ! Cette femme m'intrigue de plus en plus... Surtout que tu sembles beaucoup l'apprécier, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire taquin.

Franchement gêné cette fois, l'elfe sentit ses pommettes se colorer.

- A vous je ne peux mentir... Elle ne m'est pas indifférente en effet, édulcora-t-il car il n'était pas encore prêt à dire à une tierce personne qu'il aimait quelqu'un. Voulez-vous m'accompagner ? fit-il ensuite en se levant. Je l'ai laissée dans la forêt afin qu'elle... apprenne la discrétion.

Alyanna hocha la tête et, à son tour, se remit debout. Inutile de mettre Adanën dans l'embarras, surtout qu'elle avait parfaitement compris que l'elfe semblait très intéressé par cette Tyra. Et pas seulement pour ses compétences.

- Tu l'as laissée dans la forêt ? C'est une bonne chose. Le silence et la discrétion sont de rigueur. La nature est capricieuse avec ceux qui ne respecte pas ses règles.

- Surtout cette forêt, fit-il en souriant vaguement en coin. Veuillez m'excuser un instant, je vais prendre congé de Joline.

Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna élégamment et entra dans la cuisine où il resta un moment.

Alyanna le regarda partir, remit sa capuche pour recouvrir son visage et attendit patiemment qu'il revienne...

Adanën revient quelques minutes plus tard, suivi d'une Joline en larmes, puis quitta l'auberge après un dernier au revoir de la main.

- Il va falloir marcher un moment, déclara-t-il, mais je ne pense pas que cela vous effraie.

- Sache que j'ai marché sans relâche depuis cinq jours pour arriver jusqu'ici, alors ta petite balade en forêt ne m'inquiète pas le moins du monde.

Surtout que l'idée de découvrir qui était cette Tyra était bien trop tentante pour qu'Alyanna la laisse passer.

L'elfe conduisit donc son maître jusqu'à la forêt de Talann où il avait laissé sa compatriote. Parvenu à peu de distance de la clairière, il se fit plus discret qu'une brise afin de voir si l'ex assassin allait le repérer lui, mais également Alyanna.

Entourée d'animaux divers, Tyra était plus calme qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle avait les yeux fermés, mais était parfaitement consciente de tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle, pourtant, elle ne remarqua aucun changement dans son environnement.

Les deux marchombres s'approchèrent de plus en plus et finirent par s'immobiliser juste devant elle sans qu'elle n'ait bougé un muscle ni fait mine de le remarquer. Constatant cela, Adanën toussota pour signaler sa présence, la faisant violemment sursauter et rouvrir ses yeux bleu glacier.

Il soupira.

- Tyra, combien de fois t'ai-je déjà dit de ne pas occulter ton environnement, même lorsque tu t'absorbes dans une tache ? Si tu m'avais écouté, tu nous aurais sentis arriver.

Balayant la leçon de la main tout en en prenant note, la jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil peu amène à l'intruse devant elle.

- Qui ? fit-elle.

Habitué à ses manières brusques, il ne s'en offusqua pas.

- Tyra, je te présente mon maître, Alyanna. Alyanna, je vous présente Tyra.

Aussi silencieuse que son ancien apprenti, la marchombre posa ses yeux argentés sur la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. Tyra… L'humaine ressentait sa force, sa froideur... Tout en détaillant l'elfe du regard, elle comprit ce qu'Adanën entendait par « bases ». Elle voyait parfaitement cette femme comme une guerrière implacable, tout en elle le dénotait, le criait avec force. Toutefois... elle n'était pas une marchombre.

- Bonjour, la salua-t-elle poliment.

- Ah oui, j'oubliais le fameux lien attachant un élève à son maitre... Un lien stupide à mon sens mais bon...

Le ton était plus que sarcastique. On sentait qu'elle ne croyait pas à la réalité, à la quasi palpabilité dudit lien.

- Tyra ! s'exclama son compatriote, ennuyé qu'elle ait dit ça devant son maitre.

D'un geste, Alyanna intima le silence à Adanën, sans cesser de sourire.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura-t-elle d'un ton tranquille.

D'une démarche s'apparentant à celui d'une louve, la jeune femme s'approcha de Tyra et ses yeux semblables à deux éclats de lune se posèrent sur elle.

- Nous avons tous une vision particulière de la Voie et de ce qu'elle renferme. Mais je crois que c'est le fait de te savoir liée avec quelqu'un qui t'effraie en réalité. N'est-ce pas ?

La remarque déplut souverainement à l'ex assassin. Celle-ci se releva avec sa grâce féline coutumière et s'approcha de son interlocutrice à la toucher.

- RIEN ne m'effraye, la contredit-elle en martelant le premier mot avec force, d'un air dur.

Le ton employé par l'ombrageuse elfe et son air, alertèrent Adanën, qui craignit un clash entre les deux jeunes femmes. Pourtant, la marchombre ne cilla pas. Elle considérait son interlocutrice comme trop impulsive et trop fruste... Même si elle possédait d'indéniables qualités propres aux leurs, comme une souplesse et une fluidité grandioses, l'elfe était beaucoup trop brusque et emportée pour avoir intégré les principes d'Ouverture et d'Harmonie si chers aux marchombres.

Yeux de lune contre regard de glace, les deux femmes se toisèrent sans que l'une s'avoue vaincue.

- Il est bien simple de se dissimuler derrière un rempart, asséna sereinement Alyanna. Mais un marchombre n'est pas un être froid et en marge du monde. De fait, je me demande si tu sais ce qu'est réellement un marchombre...

Après cette accusation, l'elfe craignit que le caractère volcanique de Tyra ne reprenne le dessus, mais rien de tel ne se produisit. Ou du moins ne fut-ce pas à l'humaine qu'elle s'en prit.

- Je croyais que ton maitre était un modèle de gentillesse, de compréhension etc etc ? fit-elle, de nouveau sarcastique. Elle vient quand même d'insinuer que tu as mal fait ton travail.

Voilà qu'elle essayait de le monter contre son maitre à présent. Tyra… Il secoua brièvement la tête.

- Elle n'a pas voulu dire cela Tyra et tu le sais parfaitement. Comme tu n'ignores pas que ta réaction est inique au regard de ce que tu as appris. Tu SAIS ce qu'est l'harmonie. Tu l'as découverte par toi-même. Tu te laisse simplement aveugler par ta...

Il s'interrompit, ne voulant pas qu'une scène embarrassante ait lieu devant Alyanna.

Mais la jeune femme ne l'entendait pas ainsi.

- Ma quoi ? fit-elle d'un ton sec.

- Tu es tout simplement jalouse, conclut-il dans un léger soupir.

- Jalouse ? (le mot sonna comme une insulte dans sa bouche) Moi ? Ridicule !

Sur cette assertion, l'elfe se détourna et s'éloigna sans un mot supplémentaire, faisant de nouveau expirer son compagnon du moment.

Silencieuse, Alyanna observa l'échange pour le moins virulent entre les deux elfes et suivit du regard la jeune femme qui s'éloignait d'un pas rageur. Elle n'avait donc aucun respect de son maître ? Voilà qui s'avérait surprenant, car Adanën était de ceux qui forcent le respect de quiconque croise leur chemin. Lentement, Alyanna se tourne vers son ancien élève.

- Elle a un sale caractère, dit-elle en souriant. Ne lui en veux pas, j'étais pareil. Même si j'avais plus de respect pour mon maître qu'elle ne semble en avoir pour toi.

Jamais il ne serait venu à l'esprit d'Alyanna de remettre en cause l'enseignement d'Adanën. D'une part pace qu'elle n'avait pas à se mêler de la relation maitre/apprenti qu'il entretenait avec Tyra, d'autre part parce que le problème ne venait pas de lui mais de sa compatriote.

- Désire-tu que je me retire, afin que tu puisses continuer ton enseignement ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

Le marchombre ne prit même pas une seconde pour réfléchir. Sa réponse fusa, venue du cœur.

- Non. Je suis heureux de vous revoir. Elle se calmera. Elle le fait toujours. Elle n'est avec moi que depuis quelques jours. Son mauvais caractère ne peut s'effacer si vite. Quant à son manque de respect pour moi… je suis au regret de vous informer que vous vous trompez. Malgré les apparences, elle en éprouve autant pour moi, que moi pour elle.

Il n'ajouta rien, mais une auditrice aussi attentive qu'Alyanna, pouvait aisément comprendre ce que sa dernière phrase signifiait d'autre que son sens apparent : visiblement, leurs sentiments étaient réciproques, mais aucun d'eux n'était prêt à les assumer. Ni la jeune femme avec son caractère de feu ; ni son ancien apprenti, si taciturne et peu enclin à faire étalage de ses émotions. Tous deux courraient droit à l'impasse s'ils continuaient ainsi. L'humaine hocha la tête mais ne dit rien. Le lien qui l'attachait à son ancien apprenti était tel qu'elle devinait parfaitement la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Deux caractères opposés qui devaient trouver l'Harmonie. Le feu de Tyra sur la glace d'Adanën, la lune et le soleil, la lionne et le tigre, l'aigle et le loup... Et, au centre de cet étrange lien, des sentiments inavoués, comme une porte ultime que l'on refusait d'ouvrir.

- Un monde inconnu est toujours effrayant, même pour le plus courageux des hommes, souffla-t-elle au vent.

Elle n'avait pas parlé pour lui, mais la phrase n'avait pas échappé à son ouïe elfique... ce qui n'était pas le cas de son sens. Intrigué, Adanën la fixa.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Un maître marchombre a dit un jour à son illustre élève que l'Amour était une voie, au même titre que la Voie des Marchombres et qu'elle était ardue à arpenter, répondit-elle. Mais être aveugle à cette Voie ne signifie pas qu'elle n'existe pas...

En l'entendant, le stoïque Adanën se troubla.

- Comment savez-vous que...

La jeune femme eut un sourire triste et baissa les yeux vers la couche d'herbe qui recouvrait le sol :

- Un marchombre ressent les choses qui l'entourent. Qu'il s'agisse de l'environnement, des êtres ou des sentiments. Mais je n'ai qu'à lire ton regard lorsque tes yeux se posent sur Tyra pour comprendre que tu tiens à elle plus qu'à une simple apprentie... (elle soupira et continua d'une voix douce) Malheureusement, un maître ne doit pas être un confident, ni un frère et encore moins unamant...

Les mots de son ancien mentor le touchèrent en plein cœur, mieux qu'aucune arme n'aurait pu le faire. Il le savait. Il était parfaitement conscient de tout cela, pourtant...

- Je ne suis pas vraiment son maître... Je lui donne simplement un coup de pouce.

C'était un faux-fuyant. Cela aussi il le savait, tout comme il n'ignorait pas que chacun d'eux était voué à souffrir à cause de sentiments contre lesquels ils ne pouvaient pas plus lutter l'un que l'autre. Son regard se perdit dans le vague, reflet de son âme, de son cœur, mais également de sa souffrance à venir.

Alyanna savait pertinemment quelle douleur elle infligeait à l'elfe, mais elle ne pouvait mentir à son ancien apprenti... ni le laisser se bercer d'illusions et commettre une grave erreur.

- Un marchombre n'offre pas son enseignement comme un "coup de pouce", asséna-t-elle ensuite, doucement mais avec fermeté. La Voie ne se découvre qu'auprès d'un maître.

La jeune femme s'assit en tailleur sur le sol, ses yeux de lune fixant le visage décomposé d'Adanën qui cherchait à fuir la réalité qu'elle lui dévoilait.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, un maelström de sentiments et de pensées s'inscrivit sur le visage de l'elfe, ordinairement imperturbable. Que devait-il faire ? Il n'en avait désormais plus aucune idée. Il avait stupidement pensé que quelque chose était possible... mais il avait occulté ce qu'Alyanna venait de lui rappeler, doucement mais fermement. Soudain il doutait. De lui, de ses capacités... de tout. Il doutait et ne savait plus comment réagir.

De nouveau il braqua son regard azur sur l'humaine, en quête d'un conseil comme à l'époque de son apprentissage.

Elle avait glissé le doute en lui et la marchombre ne pouvait rester de marbre face à la détresse de l'elfe, aussi décida-t-elle de lui venir en aide, comme au temps où elle était son maître :

- Tu es libre Adanën et mes mots n'ont pas de pouvoir sur ta liberté. Cette liberté qui fait de toi ce que tu es, un marchombre. Toutefois, je peux t'offrir un conseil, un conseil qu'un troll a un jour donné : "Le doute est une force. Une vraie et belle force, veille seulement à ce qu'elle te pousse toujours en avant".

Elle avait raison. Comme autrefois. Comme toujours. Pourtant...

- Tyra... je ne sais plus quoi faire avec elle... Enfin... je ne sais plus que faire vis à vis d'elle et de... de ce que... bafouilla-t-il d'une façon tout à fait inhabituelle.

Il s'interrompit de nouveau, sachant qu'elle comprendrait parfaitement ce qu'il cherchait à formuler sans pouvoir s'y résoudre.

- Je ne connais pas Tyra aussi bien que toi, dit alors Alyanna, mais je sens qu'elle possède les qualités pour être marchombre, bien que son caractère semble plus proche de celui d'un pilier de taverne. Et je pense que le nœud de votre problème est ce que vous ressentez l'un pour l'autre mais que vous refusez d'avouer...

- Mais vous l'avez dis vous-même, je suis son mentor comme vous avez été le mien. Rien n'est possible, dit-il encore, perdu. Le nœud restera donc inextricable, tout comme cette situation.

En cet instant, l'elfe se sentait perdu et désemparé comme un enfant. Cela ne lui était plus arrivé depuis si longtemps que la sensation se révélait presque effrayante, mais il ne pouvait rien contre la vérité.

Alyanna se leva et s'approcha d'Adanën, vrillant ses yeux argentés vers lui.

- C'est donc à toi de chercher la réponse à toutes tes questions. Et n'oublie pas, le vent peut-être un précieux confident...

Après ces paroles mystérieuses, la marchombre s'éloigna à travers les arbres sombres, disparaissant dans les ténèbres de la forêt.



Adanën entra dans l'auberge de Joline où il savait qu'Alyanna avait pris une chambre. A cette heure plus que matinale, la grande salle était quasi déserte, la jeune tenancière s'occupant, seule, derrière le comptoir. En l'apercevant, celle-ci failli courir à lui, mais en le voyant se diriger vers la table de son unique cliente, elle renonça à regret, ne voulant pas non plus devenir un poids. Baissant la tête, la jeune femme se consacra donc à ses choppes et gobelets, tandis que l'elfe allait s'asseoir face à elle son ancien maitre.

- Bonjour Alyanna, la salua-t-il cordialement.

Levant les yeux, celle-ci lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

- Bonjour Adanën.

Elle n'évoqua pas Tyra, ni les mots échangés la veille. Le passé était le passé. Point n'était besoin de remuer la fange des mauvais souvenirs.

- Comment te sens-tu ? se contenta-t-elle de demander.

- Physiquement, très bien, répondit-il d'un air grave. Psychiquement... j'ai connu mieux, dirais-je. Et vous-même ? L'auberge de Joline est confortable. Y avez-vous bien dormi ?

- Oui, de plus c'est une hôte très chaleureuse. Et je vais très bien, même si je regrette de m'être montrée peut-être trop franche avec toi.

La déclaration étonna le marchombre.

- Vous regrettez ? répéta-t-il en arquant un sourcil. Vous ? Et quoi donc ? De m'avoir ouvert les yeux ?

La jeune femme sourit tristement et posa sur son ancien apprenti un regard empli de mélancolie.

-Je doute souvent, bien que je ne le montre pas. Et, en ce moment, je me demande si je n'aurais pas du te laisser découvrir la vérité par toi-même...

Mais il décida de la détromper. Il ne pouvait la laisser faire fausse route de cette façon.

- Il est probable que je n'aurais pas même entraperçu cette vérité si vous ne me l'aviez pas montrée. Je vous en suis reconnaissant et suis ravi que vous soyez là. J'ai l'impression que c'est comme autrefois, ajouta-t-il en souriant légèrement.

Contente de le voir afficher sur son beau visage autre chose que de l'impassibilité, Alyanna lui rendit son sourire.

- Sauf que tu n'es plus mon élève, Adanën. Tu es libre et c'est à toi et à toi seul de décider de tes actes.

Il hocha la tête en guise d'assentiment.

- Je le sais. Mais votre présence m'apaise. Non que j'en ai besoin, ajouta-t-il, un peu trop rapidement, mais... vous avez toujours eu cet effet sur moi et je suis content que vous restiez.

Adanën venait de davantage se livrer en deux jours qu'il ne l'avait fait en trois ans et cette marque profonde de confiance fit naître en Alyanna une vague de gratitude envers l'elfe. Elle savait pertinemment à quel point ce dernier avait du mal à avouer ses états d'âme quels qu'ils soient... d'où sa relation ambigüe avec Tyra.

- Je ne serais pas toujours là Adanën... murmura Alyanna, presque à regret car il lui était pénible de rappeler ce genre de chose à son ancien élève.

L'elfe soupira et regarda par la fenêtre la ville se remettre à vivre progressivement, le bruit commencer à se faire entendre.

- J'en suis conscient, répondit-il finalement après un court silence. Je sais qu'arrivera très bientôt le moment où le vent vous poussera de nouveau par les chemins et qu'alors, nous ne nous reverrons plus... (sa voix se fit nostalgique) J'en serais presque à regretter la fin de mon apprentissage...

Touchée, Alyanna eut un sourire tendre.

- Tu oublies que rien ne peut briser le lien entre un maître et son élève, lui rappela-t-elle doucement. Ni les doutes, ni la peur, ni le temps ni même la Mort. Absolument rien. Nous sommes liés à jamais, Adanën.

De nouveau un blanc dans la conversation, puis, sur un ton plus joyeux, la marchombre enchaîna avec ironie :

- Et t'avoir tout le temps sur le dos m'aurait tuée plus vite qu'une horde de Mercenaires !

Son interlocuteur s'attendait tellement peu à cette pique, qu'il resta un instant sans voix, puis éclata franchement de rire, fait d'une extrême rareté.

- Etais-je donc si terrible ? interrogea-t-il, les yeux brillants.

Ravie d'avoir enfin brisé le masque stoïque de l'elfe, Alyanna éclata rit de concert avec lui, avant de poursuivre en réponse à sa question.

- Tu étais insupportable ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton comique en exagérant. Parfois, j'ai cru enseigner à un ven1 !

Ebahi de la comparaison, il la dévisagea.

- Un ven ? Pourquoi donc ?

- Tout simplement parce que tu restais assis sur ta branche, parfaitement immobile et que tu me fixais avec de grands yeux dès que j'ouvrais la bouche, dit-elle avec le plus grand sérieux, avant de repartir dans un grand éclat de rire.

Cette fois, la déclaration fit sourire l'elfe.

- En réalité, je vous écoutais avec passion, tout simplement. Je buvais littéralement vos moindres paroles, vos moindres gestes... Je crois que Zoltan2 m'aurait qualifié d'ahuri à cette époque.

La marchombre eut un sourire ravi.

- J'ignorais être aussi intéressante. Mais je dois admettre que j'étais exactement pareil à l'époque où j'étais élève.

- Votre maitre... Gilian ? fit-il en hésitant sur la prononciation.

- Oui, Jillian, confirma-t-elle en prenant soin de rectifier le nom au passage. Il fut un maître extraordinaire pour moi. J'en ai bavé, presque autant que lui je crois. Mais ces trois années passées en sa compagnie font partie des plus belles de mon existence.

- Il devait l'être pour avoir formé une marchombre telle que vous. Vous êtes digne de son enseignement et j'espère qu'un jour, je serais moi aussi à la hauteur du votre, déclara-t-il avec autant de conviction que de sincérité. Il me reste encore bien du chemin à parcourir pour y parvenir

Profondément touchée par ses paroles, la jeune femme sourit une nouvelle fois. Il lui semblait qu'elle n'arrêtait plus depuis qu'elle l'avait retrouvé.

- Et moi je suis immensément fière d'avoir enseigné la Voie à un apprenti tel que toi.

Le compliment fit légèrement rosir les joues de l'elfe.

- Je ne mérite certes pas tant de louanges, rétorqua-t-il modestement, mais je suis heureux de savoir que vous êtes fière de moi. J'espère pouvoir l'être de Tyra dans un proche avenir.

Alyanna baissa légèrement les yeux lorsque son interlocuteur évoqua sa volcanique compatriote. Seul le temps dirait si les deux parties de cet étrange tandem parviendraient à assumer leurs sentiments et à avancer malgré tout.

Conscient d'avoir jeté un froid, Adanën redevint sérieux et grave, puis questionna, plus abruptement qu'à son habitude :

- Vous ne l'appréciez pas, n'est ce pas ?

Alyanna secoue la tête.

- Je ne la connais pas suffisamment pour affirmer cela. Je crains seulement les douleurs et les doutes que vous vous infligez tout deux...

- Il est étrange, alors, que je ressente une tension quasi électrique entre vous... répartit encore le marchombre en la fixant dans les yeux, comme pour y lire autre chose que ses paroles ne disaient pas. Tyra n'est pas mauvaise, Alyanna. Elle n'a pas eu une existence facile et son passé obscur ne l'a pas moins été.

- Peut-être alors parce qu'elle me ressemble sur ce point là... souffla l'humaine à mi-voix en baissant la tête, ses longs cheveux de jais masquant son visage. Je ne la juge pas Adanën. Surtout que je ne la connais absolument pas...

- Il y a encore quelques temps, avant de se retrouver mon apprentie, elle était assassin. Maître-Assassin, lâcha-t-il finalement en ayant conscience de jeter un pavé dans la mare.

C'était donc ça... Voilà ce qu'avait voulu dire Adanën lorsqu'il avait parlé des « bases » de Tyra. Un Maître-Assassin... Silencieuse, froide, mortelle et dangereuse. Elevée pour tuer. Alyanna hocha la tête, pensive, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Son silence flagella l'elfe plus que ne l'auraient fait des paroles.

- Dites quelque chose, la pria-t-il, l'inquiétude pointant dans sa voix d'ordinaire si calme et posée.

La marchombre releva la tête. Que devait-elle dire ? Elle-même ne savait plus trop quoi penser à présent qu'Adanën venait de lui faire un tel aveu. Pourtant, elle n'hésita pas à planter son regard dans celui de son ancien apprenti.

- Je te l'ai dis, je ne connais pas Tyra et je ne la jugerais pas sur ses anciennes actions. Nous avons tous commis des choses immondes...

- Pourtant je sens votre réprobation comme si elle était aussi tangible que cette table, poursuivit-il. Vous ne pensez pas qu'elle puisse devenir marchombre.

Ce n'était pas une question. Tout son être sentait ce fait. Il le sentait dans le silence de son ancien mentor, dans son regard, dans son attitude, imperceptiblement crispée.

En l'entendant, Alyanna eut un petit rire sans joie. Ainsi il l'avait devinée… Il était vraiment très intuitif.

- Disons, expliqua-t-elle, que je me demande comment un ancien assassin peut ressentir la Voie. Mais je pense être très mal placée pour donner une quelconque leçon de morale.

Après cette déclaration, l'elfe garda le silence un moment, puis il déclara :

- Je ne doute pas de mon choix. Jilano non plus. Malgré son passé et son caractère, je sais, je sens que Tyra peut se révéler une marchombre aussi exceptionnelle qu'elle était le meilleur assassin de l'Empire.

- C'est l'essentiel, si tu sais ce que tu désires vraiment et j'espère de tout coeur que tu réussiras Adanën.

Il y eût un silence, puis l'elfe demanda :

- Qu'avez-vous prévu de faire aujourd'hui ?

- Je vais devoir rentrer chez moi pour m'occuper de quelques affaires urgentes, dit la marchombre.

Le désappointement se lut alors sur le visage d'Adanën.

- Oh... Je vois... et je suppose que votre compagnon doit également vous manquer considérablement...

La marchombre ne put retenir un sourire devant la déception de l'elfe qui ne s'était pas attendu à son départ.

- Oui, Iran me manque, dit-elle ensuite, mais il n'est pas le seul.

De nouveau surpris, Adanën la dévisagea.

- Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ?

Le sourire d'Alyanna s'élargit...

- Oui, un autre homme. Certes, il est encore très jeune mais je suis certaine qu'il deviendra bientôt aussi séduisant que n'importe quel autre garçon.

- Un autre homme très jeune ? releva le marchombre sans comprendre. Qui est-ce donc ?

Alyanna leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément, l'elfe n'était pas toujours très perspicace.

- Mon fils, Tybalt.

A ces mots, le marchombre cligna des yeux.

- Votre... Oh bien sûr, j'aurais dû y penser. Et bien je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur à tous les trois, fit-il comme une conclusion à la conversation et à l'entrevue.

Il supposait qu'à présent qu'elle l'avait revu, elle allait immédiatement repartir. Et il supposait bien, car Alyanna sourit et lui offrit un clin d'œil complice avant de se lever.

- Bonne chance à toi aussi Adanën, mes pensées t'accompagnent.

La jeune femme salua ensuite Joline et quitta l'auberge.

1 Ven : rapace nocturne au plumage généralement gris

2 Zoltan Firenze : marchombre ayant, le premier, parlé de la Voie au jeune Adanën


	9. Chapter 9 : La tentation a un visage

***Chapitre 9***

**La tentation a un visage**

Comme Adanën l'avait deviné, Tyra n'était pas réapparue tant qu'Alyanna était demeurée dans son entourage. Cela n'avait rien de surprenant si l'on considérait que le caractère de la jeune femme la portait à une jalousie exacerbée... et exagéré. À l'instar des seijas à qui elle devait son ancien surnom, l'elfe devait considérer toute femme se trouvant au contact du male qu'elle convoitait -lui en l'occurrence- comme une rivale, qu'elle détestait donc d'emblée.

Un léger soupir lui échappa tandis que son regard accrochait le vent qui jouait dans les branches des arbres alentours. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout soit si compliqué ? Qu'il soit tombé amoureux de son « apprentie » et que les deux femmes qu'il chérissait se déchirent ? Hum, non. Ce n'était pas exact car, à aucun moment, Alyanna ne s'était emportée contre Tyra, bien que sa réprobation à l'encontre de son attitude ait été presque palpable.

Comme il s'interrogeait, des mots lui vinrent à l'esprit, comme portés par la brise : « il n'y a pas qu'un chemin » c'était évident. Jusqu'ici, il s'était comporté comme s'il n'y avait que deux options : maintenant ou jamais. Il avait occulté « plus tard », ce qui était une grave erreur car la perspective de ce possible « plus tard » chassa immédiatement de son regard azur la douleur qui était omniprésente depuis que son mentor l'avait, par ses mots, replacé dans sa position de maitre. Celui de Tyra. Bien qu'elle refuse de le considérer ainsi, sait exactement ce qu'il était élu devrait s'y faire. Pour commencer il lui fallait retrouver sa fuyante compatriote et mettre certaines choses au point avec elle. Encore.



Pour qui se prenait-elle, cette humaine par Zeran ?! Comment osait elle la juger, émettre à son sujet des opinions sans fondement ?! Ah elle était belle l'impartialité des marchombres ! Comment Adanën pouvait-il lui vouer un pareil respect surtout vu leur différence d'âge ?! Et ce damné elfe qui, non content de ne pas l'avoir défendue, l'avait enfoncée ! Ils avaient eu de la chance qu'elle se contienne malgré sa fureur, sinon, elle n'aurait pas donné cher de la peau de cette Alyanna !

Oh, bien sûr, elle avait trouvé l'harmonie, son maître le lui avait dit, pourtant, parfois, ses anciens instincts d'assassin reprenaient le dessus.

Soudain, elle interrompit ses va-et-vient dans la pièce est écarquilla les yeux, ahurie. Son maître ?! Depuis quand considérait-elle Adanën de cette façon, elle qui se disait libre de toute entrave de ce type ? Elle serra les dents. Vraisemblablement, son inconscient lui avait depuis longtemps donné ce titre que son être conscient refusait, avec orgueil, de conférer au marchombre. Génial... Il ne manquait vraiment plus que ça pour que le tableau soit complet. Ah Praven1 et Ectelius2 riraient bien s'ils savaient... Cette perspective lui fit crisper les doigts sur le gobelet qu'elle tenait, puis, dans un mouvement d'humeur incontrôlé, elle le jeta dans la cheminée où il éclata dans un tintement cristallin, tandis qu'une réflexion très terre à terre et totalement incongrue lui traversait l'esprit : si elle continuait de briser sa vaisselle à cette allure, il ne lui resterait bientôt plus rien pour boire chez elle.

Une nouvelle fois, elle se força à inspirer et expirer lentement afin de tenter de retrouver son calme. Elle n'y parvint qu'un long moment plus tard. Quand cette fille repartirait-elle ? Avait-elle intention de s'installer à la capitale ? Par Zeran, si tel était le cas, elle ne le supporterait pas. L'humaine devait partir, ou l'elfe ne répondrait plus de rien. Le meilleur moyen de savoir était encore de revenir vers lui. Mais si elle était encore avec lui... Tyra serra les poings. Non, mauvaise idée. Revoir cette femme était trop lui demander. Elle patienterait quelques jours. En attendant...

Récupérant sa cape posée sur le dossier d'une chaise, elle s'en revêtit et quitta la maison en quête d'une quelconque taverne. Boire était encore le meilleur moyen d'oublier temporairement. A condition d'éviter de tomber raide sous une table.



Retrouver Tyra. Adanën avait l'impression de passer son temps à la chercher. Chaque fois qu'il pensait l'avoir, elle lui filait entre les doigts.

Après avoir une nouvelle fois écumé sans succès toutes les tavernes de la ville, Adanën pénétra dans la dernière. Un coup d'œil lui suffit pour repérer la jeune femme, affalée sur la table, mais consciente cette fois. Retenant un soupir, il s'assit face à elle et elle leva sur lui un regard rendu brumeux par l'abus d'alcool.

- A... Adanën...

- Elle est partie, Tyra. Tu peux cesser de boire à présent, déclara-t-il en éloignant la bouteille de sa main tendue.

- F... Fiche-mi la paix, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Ta réaction est excessive et tu le sais.

- T... Tu ne c... comprend rien...

- J'ai très bien saisi au contraire, la détrompa-t-il. Alyanna est mon mentor, Tyra, pas une rivale pour toi.

Tenter de raisonner une personne ivre était vain, il en avait conscience, pourtant, il devait tenter de lui faire comprendre.

- Elle est mon maître comme je suis le tien. Tu n'as pas de rivale car il n'y a entre nus que relation de mentor à élève... pour le moment.

Il avait lancé la chose sans son tact coutumier et attendait maintenant l'inévitable réaction violente... qui ne vint pas.

Comme assommée par ses paroles, sa compatriote le fixa d'un air ahuri, brusquement dégrisée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ? fit-elle lorsqu'elle retrouva sa voix.

Le marchombre verrouilla son regard dans le sien, en tachant de faire abstraction de leur beauté irréelle.

- Tu m'as très bien compris, dit-il encore, aussi fermement que possible. Malgré tes protestations, c'est ce que je suis pour toi depuis le départ.

Paf ! Voilà ce qui s'appelait une mise au point en bonne et due forme. Il y a quelques temps encore, Tyra se serait emportée en l'entendant affirmer une chose pareille, mais à présent qu'elle-même l'avait intérieurement nommé ainsi au moins une fois, cela aurait été aussi stupide que malhonnête. Son orgueil se révoltait à l'idée de n'être, une fois encore, rien de plus qu'une apprentie, surtout la sienne ; pourtant, elle devait se rendre à l'évidence : avec sa douce fermeté, elle avait appris davantage d'Adanën Saltaro en quelques temps, qu'elle ne l'avait fait en fréquentant Jilano durant des mois. Il était le maître, elle la disciple. Lui, l'homme qu'elle aimait malgré elle.

Au grand étonnement du marchombre, sa déclaration ne généra chez la jeune femme rien d'autre qu'un grommellement indistinct. C'était si inattendu que, sur le visage de l'elfe, l'impassibilité laissa place à la stupéfaction, tandis que l'incrédulité apparaissait dans son regard azur. Il ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, puis la referma sans que le moindre son en soit sorti.

- Tu ressemble à un poisson hors de l'eau, lança-t-elle alors, moqueuse, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- C'est que je ne 'attendais pas à ce que...

- Je m'en doute, la coupa-t-elle, satisfaite d'avoir réussi à faire sortir l'impassible marchombre de son stoïcisme.

Il y eût un court silence, puis Adanën déclara :

- J'avoue que tu es parvenue à me surprendre. Je crois que tu seras une marchombre on ne peut plus imprévisible.

- Tant mieux, fit-elle dans un sourire en coin.

Ayant dit cela, elle se releva en chancelant et il la rattrapa avec sa vivacité habituelle.

- Doucement, Tyra. Malgré les apparences, tu es ivre. Quand comprendras-tu que boire de la sorte ne résout rien ?

- Disons, le jour où tu me diras ce que tes yeux clament comme un cri silencieux, rétorqua-t-elle.

Le sens de la réponse, décochée comme une flèche, n'échappa pas à l'esprit fin du marchombre, qui sentit ses pommettes se colorer. Fait qui déclencha un sifflement moqueur de son interlocutrice.

- J'ai fais rougir le grand Adanën Saltaro. Il faut que je me souvienne de ce jour.

- Je... Tu l'as reconnu toi-même, Tyra, je suis ton maître. Rien de plus, balbutia-t-il de façon tout à fait inhabituelle.

- Oui, confirma-t-elle. Pour le moment.

- De plus... Toi non plus tu n'as rien dis.

- C'est amusant ça... Il me semblait que si. C'est même toi qui me l'a raconté.

- Tu étais ivre, argua-t-il en désespoir de cause.

- Et je le suis encore, c'est toi qui vient de me le dire, contra-t-elle, ne lui laissant aucune échappatoire.

- Oui mais...

L'elfe s'interrompit car il sentait qu'il s'enferrait tout seul et il n'était pas prêt. C'était trop tôt. Bien trop tôt. Il n'était pas prêt du tout.

- Ivre ou pas, s'il faut que je te le dise pur que tu te décide, alors voilà : je t'aime Adanën, asséna-t-elle avec le plus grand sérieux.

De nouveau, il la considéra avec ébahissement. C'était la seconde fois qu'il entendait ces mots qui semblaient presque incongrus venant de celle qui, peu de temps auparavant, était encore La Seija, le plus grand assassin de Sayanë, réputé aussi insensible qu'une pierre. Mais pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas les recevoir lorsqu'elle était sobre ?

- Tu dois te dire que mon ivresse me fait dire des folies hein.

Malgré les apparences, la phrase n'était pas une question réelle. Plutôt une affirmation déguisée.

- Et bien...

- Je le pense tu sais. Je n'imaginais même pas ça possible après la débâcle de mon histoire avec Jilano, pourtant, les faits sont là. J'assume. A toi d'en faire autant.

Désemparé, il secoua doucement la tête, ses cheveux sombres suivant le mouvement.

- Je ne peux pas, souffla-t-il.

- Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ? poursuivit-elle, impitoyable.

Comment arrivait-elle à tenir un raisonnement si construit dans son état ? Cela dépassait l'entendement. Tyra Zenf était proprement stupéfiante.

- Les deux, répondit-il finalement. Même si tu n'étais plus mon élève, je ne suis pas prêt Tyra.

- Tu as peur, déclara-t-elle alors comme une certitude.

C'était si vrai que l'elfe tressaillit. Oui il avait peur. Pire, il était terrifié car, fui par les femmes en raison de sa froideur, il n'avait jamais eu de réelle relation. Il ignorait donc totalement à quoi s'attendre et c'était ce qui l'effrayait.

- Je ne te ferais aucun mal tu sais, fit-elle encre d'un ton presque tendre.

- Je le sais bien. Là n'est pas la...

Il ne put achever car la jeune femme avait posé les doigts sur sa bouche pour le faire taire. Doigts qu'elle remplaça bientôt par ses lèvres. Possessives, exigeantes, passionnées, elles s'emparèrent des siennes, réclamant un dû dont elles étaient privées depuis trop longtemps. Ses mains crochetèrent sa nuque, fourrageant dans ses cheveux. Par Zeran, depuis le temps qu'elle mourrait d'envie de le faire ! Depuis le temps qu'elle se consumait de désir pour lui ! Jamais elle n'avait autant contenu sa nature ardente et charnelle. Jamais. Pour aucun homme. Pour lui seul, elle avait lutté contre ses instincts, contre elle-même.

Lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'elle faisait, Adanën la repoussa doucement, autant à cause de son haleine empuantie par l'alcool, que par crainte de ses baisers.

- Tyra, non.

Se sentir repoussée fit échapper à la jeune femme un petit cri d'intense frustration. Soudain agacée de sa retenue, elle l'agrippa par les épaules et le secoua de toutes ses forces, à en vaciller de nouveau.

- Arrête ! Arrête de faire ça !

- De quoi parles-tu ? fit-il en arquant un sourcil, tout en la maintenant pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe.

- Arrête d'être aussi raisonnable, aussi stoïque ! C'est exaspérant !

- C'est ma nature, Tyra. Je ne puis la changer sur commande, répliqua-t-il d'un ton légèrement plus sec.

Une profonde lassitude marqua alors les traits parfaits de la jeune femme et Adanën retint une expiration bruyante.

- Viens Tyra, je te raccompagne chez toi.

L'elfe hocha la tête en guise d'assentiment, soudain incapable de la moindre velléité de résistance.

Pour la seconde fois, le marchombre glissa un bras autour de sa taille et fit passer le sien sur ses épaules pour la soutenir. Heureusement, cette taverne se trouvait assez proche de la demeure de sa compatriote. Arrivé là, il l'allongea sur son lit et entreprit de lui ôter ses bottes sans qu'elle ne réagisse vraiment. C'est lorsqu'il s'éloigna vers la porte, qu'elle parut se rendre compte de ce qui se passait.

- Adanën… Reste... demanda-t-elle.

Sa voix possédait des accents suppliants qu'il ne lui avait encore jamais entendu. Elle s'est brusquement si fragile, si intensément... femme.

- Tu joues le rôle du démon tentateur, Tyra, fit alors le marchombre d'une voix légèrement fêlée. C'est mal à toi.

- S'il te plaît, insista-t-elle.

La demande était pressante, mais le marchombre savait que s'il acceptait, s'il passait outre ses principes -ceux qu'Alyanna lui avait rappelés- il franchirait une étape primordiale pour eux deux. Il n'était pas prêt. Pourtant, lorsque leurs regards se croisent là, il rendit les armes, jetant ainsi aux orties ses chers principes et sa raison. Comme il l'avait supposé à l'auberge de Joline, il était impossible à tout homme normalement constitué de résister à ses yeux-là. Et lui n'en était pas davantage capable qu'un autre.

En soupirant, il prit place sur la chaise la plus proche, mais sa compatriote ne l'entendait pas ainsi.

- Dors avec moi, demanda-t-elle encore.

Cette fois, l'elfe se raidit.

- Crains d'aller trop loin, fit-il d'une voix tendue.

- Je te demande simplement de dormir près de moi, Adanën, rien d'autre, plaida-t-elle. Détends- toi. Par Zeran, à voir réaction, on croirait que je m'apprête de sauter dessus.

- Tu es ridicule, l'accusa-t-il.

- En l'occurrence, c'est plutôt toi qu'il l'es, contra-t-elle d'une voix où la colère perçait. Je ne vais pas te violer. Je ne suis pas à ce point esclave de mes hormones.

Cette fois, il souffla bruyamment.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

- Peut-être pas, mais c'est ce que tes réticences insinuent.

Après cet échange, un silence s'installa, si pesant qu'il en était presque palpable et il fallut un temps infini avant que l'un d'eux ne quitte son immobilité. Puis, comme contraint, il entreprit de retirer ses bottes à son tour, avant de la rejoindre dans la couche, raide comme la justice. Le marchombre ignorait totalement comment il réagirait au contact de cette trop belle femme, mais il craignait que ce ne soit gênant et il ignorait comment elle attendait qu'il se comporte.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment : elle allongée sur le côté, pleine d'un ressentiment presque tangible envers ses paroles et son attitude ; lui sur le dos, désemparé et en proie au doute. Un long moment plus tard, après une âpre lutte contre lui-même, le marchombre se décala et la prit dans ses bras.

Surprise, Tyra retint son souffle un instant. Que lui prenait-il soudain ? Elle avait presque perdu l'espoir de lui faire perdre ce comportement guindé et voilà que soudain...

- Mais je croyais que... fit-elle.

- S'il te plaît, ne me pose pas de question, dit-il alors. Tu as là plus que quiconque n'a jamais obtenu de moi.

Etonnée sans vraiment l'être, la jeune femme se retourna sur la couche, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien, regard bleu dans regard bleu.

- Combien de femmes y a-t-il eu dans ta vie, Adanën ? demanda-t-elle brusquement.

La question le prit au dépourvu et l'embarrassa, aussi préféra-t-il garder le silence. Mais sa compatriote ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

- Adanën ? insista-t-elle.

- Ce n'est ni important, ni intéressant, biaisa l'elfe en évitant son regard inquisiteur qui le troublait bien trop pour sa tranquillité d'esprit.

Cette réponse ne trompa pas Tyra.

- Ne me dis pas que... commença-t-elle, incrédule.

- Que quoi ?

- Tu n'as jamais eu de relation ?

Seul un silence gêné lui répondit.

- Vraiment jamais ? Aucune ?

- Pas au sens où on l'entend, se décida-t-il finalement à répondre en baissant la tête comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne se moque de lui.

Il n'ajouta rien, mais c'était inutile. Elle avait compris. Il était inexpérimenté. C'était la raison principale de ses réserves. Brusquement attendrie par cet aveu, elle lui caressa la joue d'un doigt.

- Je comprends bien des choses à présent, murmura-t-elle. Ce n'est pas de moi et de ma réputation que tu as peur. En réalité, ce qui t'effraye c'est toi-même, tes réactions et l'inconnu.

Bouleversé qu'elle l'ait si bien deviné, Adanën se renferma dans le silence, posant simplement le menton sur ses cheveux.

- Je n'irais pas trop vite, je te le promets, reprit-elle après un moment.

- Tyra... fit-il alors, une légère nuance de repproche dans la voix.

Douché, il voulut ôter ses bras, mais la jeune femme l'en empêcha en y plaquant les mains.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais eu de relation ? demanda l'elfe d'un ton doux, consciente de l'avoir effarouché. Tu n'es pourtant pas laid.

C'était un euphémisme. Adanën Saltaro était l'un des plus beaux mâles qu'elle ait jamais vu. Mais d'une beauté particulière. Ténébreuse comme un crépuscule. Jamais encore elle n'avait rencontré un homme si craintif pour tout ce qui concernait les émotions ; un homme que les contacts physiques effrayaient à ce point. C'était si étrange qu'elle avait envie de comprendre.

- Cela n'a pas la moindre importance, éluda-t-il. Tu devrais dormir, Tyra.

- Ca en a pour moi, rétorqua-t-elle sans tenir compte de sa dernière phrase.

- Je n'apprécie guère de discourir à mon propos.

- Ca, je le sais. Mais j'ai envie de mieux te connaître, de te comprendre. Tu restes une énigme, Adanën.

- Et tu n'aimes pas cela.

- Exactement. Alors ?

- Je l'ignore, consentit finalement à répondre le marchombre. Je crois que les femmes me fuient. Sans doute ne suis-je pas assez intéressant...

A ces mots, Tyra secoua la tête.

- Tu sais ce que je crois, moi ?

- Non mais quelque chose me dit que je ne vais pas tarder à l'apprendre.

- Je crois qu'en effet, tu les fait fuir. Non pas parce que tu n'es pas intéressant, mais parce que tu as l'air froid et totalement inaccessible.

La déclaration lui fit arquer un sourcil.

- Inaccessible ? releva-t-il. Comment cela ?

- Et bien, résuma la jeune femme, tu ne souris jamais, tu es plus impassible que moi, ce qui n'est pas peu dire et puis... tu t'es déjà entendu parler ?

- Je te demande pardon ?

Cette fois, la stupéfaction était audible dans la voix du marchombre.

- Voilà, c'est exactement ce que je voulais dire, fit-elle comme s'il venait de lui apporter une preuve supplémentaire pour étayer sa théorie. Tu parles comme un livre, voir pire. Personne ne s'exprime d'une façon aussi châtiée. Tes paroles sont tellement raffinées naturellement, qu'à côté de toi, n'importe qui passe pour un rustre analphabète, ce qui rabaisse et n'incite pas à t'approcher. Et s'il n'y avait que ça...

Plus elle avançait dans son raisonnement, plus l'elfe tombait des nues. S'il y avait bien une raison à laquelle il ne s'était pas attendu, c'était bien sa façon de s'exprimer. Cela n'avait jamais eu l'air d'ennuyer quiconque auparavant. Ni Alyanna, ni aucun autre.

- Ma façon de m'exprimer te déplaît ? questionna-t-il, dérouté.

Sa compagne haussa les épaules.

- Moi c'est encore différent. J'ai longtemps été l'apprentie d'Ectelius, qui parlait un peu comme toi, quoique à un degré moindre, alors je suis habituée. Mais ça peut en rebuter beaucoup.

Le marchombre hocha la tête bien qu'il vit très mal comme remédier à un « problème » qui perdurait depuis des décennies.

- Quoi d'autre ?

- Ca ne te suffit pas ?

- Et bien, tant qu'à entendre mon procès, autant qu'il soit complet, répondit-il dans un léger sourire.

A ces mots, Tyra leva les yeux au ciel.

- Oh par Zeran, Adanën, je ne fais pas ton procès, j'essaye de t'aider. Ne confonds pas tout.

Il y eût un silence, qu'elle rompit de nouveau.

- Au moins, est-ce que tu as déjà... fit-elle avant de s'interrompre.

Parler d'une chose aussi triviale avec le raffinement personnifié faisait grossier, même dans la bouche de la plus grande coureuse de pantalons de l'Empire. Pourtant il répondit.

- Oui. Une fois. Mais cela fait bien longtemps.

Cette fois, la jeune femme écarquilla les yeux. Une fois ?! Une seule et unique fois dans toute sa vie ?! Si elle avait été debout, elle en aurait chut d'ébahissement. Elle qui considérait que quelques semaines d'abstinence constituaient le comble de l'abnégation... Cet homme était un sain.

- Une fois... murmura-t-elle.

- Cela te choque à ce point ? questionna-t-il, légèrement amusé de son air estomaqué.

- Non. Je trouve ça plutôt triste en réalité.

- Triste ?

- Tu es passé aussi longtemps à côté de tant de choses, de tant de sensations...

- Tu es la seconde à me dire que quelque chose dans ma vie est triste.

- Qui était la première ?

- Joline qui trouvait que je devrais m'amuser de temps à autre.

- Elle n'a pas tort.

- Vas-tu, toi aussi, te proposer d'y remédier ? demanda le marchombre dans un léger sourire.

- Pourquoi pas... mais plus tard. Pour le moment, il y a plus urgent.

- Comme ?

Pour toute réponse, Tyra laissa sa main gauche descendre sur sa hanche. Comprenant ce qu'elle cherchait à faire, le marchombre l'arrêta par le poignet avant qu'elle ne puisse aller plus bas.

Constatant cela, elle planta ses yeux dans les siens et, entrelaçant les doigts de son autre main aux siens, pria :

- Laisse-moi te montrer, Adanën... Laisse-moi t'aider à te défaire de cette peur qui t'entrave. Un marchombre n'a pas de chaînes, alors pourquoi continuer à en porter inutilement ? Laisse-moi t'aider à les briser...

Sa voix possédait de tels accents de sincérité et ses iris bleu glacier recelaient tant d'amour, que l'elfe était presque prêt à rendre les armes. Presque car la crainte était profondément chevillée à son coeur. En venir à bout ne serait pas si simple.

Alors, Tyra posa très doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes et il se fit violence pour ne pas la repousser car, cette fois, son baiser n'était ni exigeant, ni possessif. Dans la délicatesse qu'elle y mettait et qu'il savait contraire à sa nature passionnée, Adanën pouvait sentir son réel désir de l'aider. Et puis elle avait raison : il était grand temps qu'il vainque sa frayeur.

1 Praven : Humain. Père et premier maitre de Tyra

2 Ectelius : Demi-elfe. Chef de la Guilde des Assassins de Llinmai et second maître de Tyra


	10. Chapter 10 : Dilemme

*** Chapitre 10***

**Dilemme**

Adanën ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Un coup d'œil au visage de Tyra qui dormait paisiblement sur sa poitrine le fit se souvenir de tout ce qui s'était produit la veille au soir.

Il s'était laissé embrasser pour tenter de vaincre sa peur des contacts physiques et, au début, la jeune femme était demeurée très chaste, se contentant de posséder sa bouche en tentant de ne pas l'effaroucher. Pus, très vite, sa nature ardente avait pris le dessus sur sa sagesse, la poussant à en vouloir davantage. Il avait vaillamment lutté pendant un moment, tentant d'emprisonner ses poignets pour la faire cesser, mais Tyra Zenf n'était pas de celles qui se laissent repousser lorsque le feu de la passion les consume. Il le savait et aurait dû se méfier. Elle n'était plus que brasier. Un brasier qu'il n'était plus possible de circonscrire dès lors qu'il était allumé. L'elfe avait réalisé trop tard qu'il n'aurait pas même dû autoriser un simple baiser. Avec elle, il s'agissait d'un jeu bien trop dangereux auquel le partenaire de la jeune femme ne pouvait que se brûler les ailes. Il avait fait bien plus. Ses ailes, ses ailes de marchombre, ses ailes de liberté, il les avait perdues avec son cœur et son âme, dans l'immensité d'un regard bleu glacier. Celui de Tyra, la femme qui, à présent, reposait contre lui, qui l'avait voulu en dépit de tout ce qui les séparait. Lié à elle à jamais. A l'instar des seijas, ces noirs félins auxquels elle ressemblait tant par moment, les leurs ne pouvaient s'éprendre réellement qu'une unique fois dans toute leur existence ; cette personne devenant alors leur âme sœur. Et il aimait Tyra de tout son être bien qu'il ne possédât aucune certitude que la réciprocité de ses sentiments s'avérait aussi forte.

Un soupir échappa au marchombre et il caressa distraitement les longs cheveux de nuit de sa compagne. Tomber amoureux de son élève, passait encore, mais il avait fait une grosse erreur en cédant alors qu'il était encore son maître. Malgré toutes les excuses qu'il se cherchait depuis son réveil, il ne pouvait nier ce fait et pouvait presque voir le regard réprobateur d'Alyanna. Comment, à présent, pourrait-il encore se poser en mentor auprès d'elle ? Il avait perdu toute crédibilité.

En proie à une myriade d'émotions contradictoires, Adanën se leva en prenant soin de ne pas la réveiller. Ne plus le sentir près d'elle lui fit pousser un petit feulement de protestation, mais elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux et il se rhabilla rapidement. Un regard en arrière, puis il franchit la porte sans retour. Cette fois, c'était lui qui prenait la fuite.

Le jour se levait, nimbant le ciel de teintes rose et bleu pastel, chassant la nuit. L'air résonnait du chant mélodieux des oiseaux et embaumait, mais ces manifestations aussi naturelles que poétiques, qui, d'ordinaire, l'auraient fait sourire, n'eurent pas raison de son agitation intérieure. L'elfe arpenta longuement les rues encore désertes, puis quitta la ville dans l'espoir que la paix forestière viendrait à bout de ses incertitudes. Il parvint rapidement à la clairière mais ne s'y arrêta pas. Il ne voulait autour de lui rien qui puisse lui rappeler Tyra et chaque brin d'herbe qui tapissait le sol semblait murmurer son nom. Il pensait déjà bien assez à elle comme cela.

Il s'enfonça davantage dans les bois et parcourut encore plusieurs centaines de mètres avant de s'immobiliser, la culpabilité le submergeant comme un gigantesque raz-de-marée. "Un maître ne peut être qu'un guide, pas un ami et encore moins un amant" lui avait dit Alyanna si peu de temps auparavant. Il avait bafoué cette règle avec la plus parfaite décontraction. Il était toujours le maître de Tyra... Cela n'aurait jamais dû se produire. Il aurait dû être assez fort pour lui résister. Mieux, il aurait dû s'en retourner sans céder à ses suppliques. S'il avait conservé sa réserve, maintenu les distances que sa crainte des contacts physiques lui avait toujours fait adopter, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Tout s'était produit uniquement parce que, malgré son entraînement, il n'était pas assez fort pour résister à ses yeux, à son visage, à sa voix aux accents quasi envoûtants lorsqu'elle prononçait son prénom... Elle l'obsédait, voilà quel était le réel problème. Elle l'obsédait à un point presque insupportable, à un point presque malsain. Le marchombre s'assit à même le sol, les jambes soudain coupées. Comment avait-il pu laisser les choses en arriver là ? Pourquoi avoir relevé le défi de Jilano ? Faire de Tyra une marchombre tout en demeurant dans son rôle de maître, sans succomber à l'attrait irrésistible qu'elle exerçait sur tous les mâles, relevait de la gageure impossible. Il connaissait pourtant sa réputation en acceptant, alors pourquoi ? Était-ce du masochisme ou croyait-il être un surhomme ? Non. Jamais de son existence il n'avait eu de lui-même, une idée supérieure. Ce n'était donc pas cela...

De nouveau il expira bruyamment. Il entendait presque la voix de son mentor lui exprimer sa réprobation comme elle l'avait toujours fait quand il agissait comme il ne convenait pas. Comment se sortir de cette situation inextricable à présent que l'irréparable avait été commis ? Il avait beau réfléchir, il ne voyait pas.

L'idée de cesser de la voir lui traversa fugitivement l'esprit, mais il l'écarta aussitôt. Non seulement cela ne résoudrait rien, mais en plus il en souffrirait. Le marchombre aurait souhaité obtenir les sages conseils d'Alyanna, mais il n'ignorait pas que celle-ci l'aurait fermement réprimandé pour sa conduite et lui aurait recommandé de mettre fin immédiatement à cette histoire à peine esquissée. Sauf qu'il ne s'en sentait pas capable. Jamais de sa vie Adanën ne s'était senti aussi dérouté, aussi perdu, aussi... incertain quant à l'avenir. Il devait mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, dans ses sentiments. Et ce serait impossible s'il demeurait à Llinmaï puisqu'elle resterait une tentation perpétuelle. Il devait partir en voyage pendant quelques temps afin de faire le point. Palès, au nord de l'Empire, était distant de plusieurs centaines de lieues de la capitale. Y aller et en revenir lui prendrait au bas mot un mois. Ce devrait faire l'affaire.

L'elfe se releva et regarda les branches agitées par un vent léger. Il ne devait pas s'attarder davantage.



Tyra ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers Adanën. Mais le lit, de son côté était vide, l'oreiller conservant seul l'empreinte de sa tête. Il était parti ? Voilà qui était tout à fait inhabituel. D'ordinaire, c'était elle qui quittait l'endroit avant le réveil de son partenaire. La jeune femme haussa les épaules. Elle le retrouverait rapidement, ce n'était donc pas bien grave. Se redressant, elle bâilla et s'étira longuement dans tous les sens avec des gestes félins, puis s'adossa à la tête de lit en arborant un petit sourire satisfait. Elle avait réussi. Elle avait obtenu de lui l'étreinte à laquelle elle aspirait depuis si longtemps. Et elle n'en avait pas été déçue. Bien sûr, il avait tenté de lui résister, mais finalement il avait cédé. Et malgré des débuts aussi maladroits que timides et hésitants, il s'était fort bien débrouillé. Plus que cela même. Sous ses dehors sages et sérieux, Adanën Saltaro cachait bien son jeu. Elle était loin de se douter qu'avec son inexpérience, il se montrerait si habile au déduit1. Et pourtant...

Un soupir lascif lui échappa. Il s'était bien débrouillé, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Elle lui apprendrait. Avec elle comme professeur, le marchombre serait bientôt un dieu dans ce domaine.



Un mois... Un mois qu'il était parti. Un mois qu'il l'avait laissée sans prévenir. Un mois sans nouvelles. Elle en perdait presque la raison, elle pour qui l'existence d'autrui n'avait jamais eu la moindre importance. Impossible de faire quoi que ce soit. Sans cesse son visage revenait la hanter, rendant toute concentration impossible. Elle restait là, à tournoyer dans sa maison et à boire à la taverne sans rien faire d'autre. Privée de son mentor, privée de sa présence, elle ne savait plus que faire. Elle n'était plus assassin et pas encore marchombre. Seule, elle était certaine de ne pas avoir la sagesse nécessaire pour avancer. Un mois à tourner en rond comme une seija en cage, attendant elle ne savait quoi. Un mois à s'interroger, à retourner dans tous les sens cette simple interrogation : pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il parti sans un mot ?



Ce séjour à Palès avait fait du bien à Adanën. Il avait fait le point sur ses sentiments, sur la situation, sur son statut, sur sa fonction. Il savait à présent où il en était et ce qu'il devait faire. Ce ne serait agréable ni pour lui ni pour elle, mais il devait le faire. Mettre les choses au clair entre eux était une nécessité absolue.

De retour à Llinmai, son premier geste fut donc de se diriger vers les bas quartiers. Parvenu devant la porte de Tyra, il leva la main comme pour frapper, puis la laissa retomber. En chemin, il s'était répété des dizaines de fois ce qu'il devait lui dire, mais le courage lui manquait au moment de passer à l'acte. Il n'imaginait que trop bien sa réaction, surtout après ce qui s'était produit entre eux. Puis il se secoua. Il devait le faire, il n'avait pas le choix.

Prenant une grande inspiration, il se décida à frapper. Le temps sembla s'écouler avec une lenteur exaspérante, avant qu'elle ne vienne ouvrir. Le cœur du marchombre manqua un battement en l'apercevant. Son éloignement lui avait presque fait oublier sa beauté sauvage. Mais sur son visage, nulle joie ne transparut lorsqu'elle le vit. Aucun sentiment. Rien. Son regard bleu glacier, même, était redevenu le gouffre insondable qu'il avait été le jour où elle l'avait vu à la rivière et cela lui déchira le cœur plus surement que ne l'aurait fait une lame.

- Tiens tiens, qui voilà… fit-elle d'une voix dénuée de toute inflexion.

- Bonjour Tyra, fit-il, douché.

Il imaginait bien qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié sa fuite, mais à ce point… Sans rien dire, elle se détourna et regagna l'intérieur de la maison, le laissant seul sur le pas de la porte. Elle ne l'avait ni repoussé ni invité à entrer, alors que devait-il faire ? Voilà une discussion qui s'annonçait plutôt mal. Décidant qu'il avait assez atermoyé, il entra et referma derrière lui.

- Que me veut donc le grand Adanën Saltaro ? fit-elle de son fauteuil, sans plus lever les yeux vers lui.

- Tyra, s'il te plait, ne joue pas à cela.

- Que je ne joue pas à quoi ? questionna-t-elle de même, le regard fixé sur le livre qu'elle tenait.

- Il faut que nous discutions.

- De quoi donc ?

- De… mon départ brutal, répondit l'elfe, bien moins assuré qu'à son arrivée.

- Tu étais parti ? Je n'ai rien remarqué, asséna-t-elle alors en tournant finalement la tête vers lui, parfaitement impassible.

Paf ! Cela, il aurait du le prévoir, le voir venir. Elle n'était pas de celles qu'on peut abandonner brusquement sans risque. Il jouait de nouveau avec le feu.

- Tyra… il y a une explication tu sais. Ne souhaites-tu pas la connaître ?

- Je n'en ai cure.

La déclaration, très claire, lui fit froncer les sourcils.

- Pourtant tu l'entendras, fit-il d'une voix ferme. Je ne suis ici que pour cela.

A ces mots, la jeune femme se leva et traversa la pièce pour venir se placer devant lui, bras croisés et visage fermé. Elle se trouvait à quelques centimètres. Il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud effleurer son visage et sa résolution, décidément très fluctuante, faiblit de nouveau.

- Et bien, j'attends, fit la jeune femme d'un ton dur.

Visiblement elle n'avait aucune intention de lui simplifier la tache. Il déglutit pour tenter de reprendre son courage à deux mains.

- Je… suis parti parce que je m'en voulais de ce qui avait eu lieu entre nous, commença-t-il péniblement.

- Ah vraiment ? commenta-t-elle seulement, sarcastique.

- Ecoutes, je… suis toujours ton maitre. Cela n'aurait jamais du se produire. Tu… Tu es très belle et je t'aime infiniment, mais tant que tu seras mon apprentie, il n'y aura rien de possible.

Pour la première fois, il venait de lui dire clairement ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Venant du plus réservé des hommes de sa connaissance, la déclaration manqua faire perdre à Tyra le masque d'impassibilité qu'elle avait fait sien en le reconnaissant. Elle se reprit de justesse. Il ne devait pas penser qu'il pouvait partir ainsi sans un mot et revenir comme une fleur, même en lui avouant ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle. De plus, elle n'appréciait pas qu'il revienne en lui tenant ce genre de propos, ce qu'elle lui fit savoir de façon… frappante.

Dans le silence qui était retombé, une gifle claqua. Retentissante. Ebahi d'une telle réaction, Adanën, qui sentait sa joue droite le cuire, y porta la paume, ses yeux écarquillés fixés sur la jeune femme au visage indéchiffrable, plantée devant lui.

- Celle-ci, c'est pour t'être sauvé sans rien dire, lâcha-t-elle.

Avant qu'il ait pu s'en prévenir, un second soufflet le cueillit sur la joue gauche.

- Et celle-là pour les stupidités que tu viens de proférer.

Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait giflé qui que ce soit. Non pas par douceur mais parce qu'elle n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Là, les choses étaient différentes. Très différentes. Elle voulait lui ouvrir les yeux. Elle voulait qu'il comprenne l'iniquité de sa réserve.

- Tyra… murmura-t-il, stupéfait.

- Tu es vraiment idiot, Adanën Saltaro ! s'exclama-t-elle ensuite, perdant son impassibilité.

Il s'attendait si peu à cette accusation que, sur le coup, il ne trouva rien à répondre. Puis, revenu de sa surprise, il répéta :

- Idiot ?

- Oui ! Tu n'as donc pas compris que les sentiments ne sont pas régis par une histoire de statuts ?! Réduire des émotions à ça, ça fait sordide !

- Venant de quelqu'un qui, il y a encore peu de temps, bridait totalement les siens pour respecter un Code édicté par un homme qu'elle hait, cela fait quelque peu étrange, rétorqua-t-il.

De nouveau une gifle. Il ne broncha pas.

- Tait-toi !

La trace de ses doigts imprimée sur la joue, l'elfe emprisonna les poignets de l'ex assassin dans une étreinte de fer.

- Me frapper ne résoudra rien, Tyra, fit-il de son ton le plus calme.

- Tu ne comprends rien ! Tu te dis ouvert et libre, mais tu es encore plus entravé par tes stupides préceptes que je ne l'étais par le Code des assassins !

L'accusation porta ses fruits. Ahuri, il l'observa avec attention, bouleversé par ses mots. C'était la vérité. Il laissait des mots et des statuts diriger sa vie.

- Tyra…

Il leva la main pour lui toucher la joue, mais elle le repoussa avec violence.

- Ne me touche pas ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de s'apaiser aussi soudainement qu'elle s'était déchaînée. Ne me touche pas…

Sa voix, sur les derniers mots, n'était que souffrance et douleur. Cela le crucifia.

- Tyra, je...

- Tu es cruel, dit-elle encore. Tu prétends m'aimer, pourtant...

- Je ne prétends rien, c'est un fait.

- Alors réagis par Zeran ! s'exclama-t-elle de nouveau, sans colère cette fois. Ne vois-tu pas que tu nous détruis tous les deux ?!

Alors qu'elle disait cela, ses traits parfaits étaient déformés par la peine et sa voix se brisa, comme si elle allait pleurer.

L'idée de la fière et indomptable Tyra en larmes par sa faute parut à Adanën aussi insupportable qu'insoutenable et il la prit spontanément dans ses bras. Une nouvelle fois, le geste la prit au dépourvu et elle s'écarta légèrement.

- A quel jeu joues-tu ? demanda-t-elle, incertaine.

- Je ne joue pas, Tyra, répondit-il alors d'un air grave. Je prends une décision.

Elle arqua un sourcil.

- A voir ton air, on jurerait que tu viens de décider de ma condamnation. Quel genre de décision ?

Il y eut un silence durant lequel tous deux se regardèrent dans les yeux, puis, il se décida à répondre :

- Tu avais raison. Je me laisse guider par des mots. Tu mérite mieux.

La jeune femme retint son souffle, n'osant croire ce qu'elle entendait.

- Que suis-je sensée comprendre ? murmura-t-elle.

Les actes se révélant parfois plus parlants que des mots, le marchombre l'embrassa tendrement. La stupéfaction lui fit tout d'abord écarquiller les yeux, puis elle passa les bras autour de son cou pour lui rendre son baiser avec fougue. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait décidé d'aller à l'encontre de ses chers principes, de braver l'interdit édicté par son maître. Pourtant, ses lèvres, douces et tendres sur les siennes, en étaient la preuve. Pourtant un reste de doute l'empêchait de se rendre pleinement à lui. Il fallait qu'elle s'assure d'avoir bien compris.

- Adanën, attends... Tu es bien sûr de ce que tu fais ? Tu ne regretteras rien par la suite ?

Se saisissant de sa main, il la baisa galament et, dans un petit sourire, répondit :

- Je t'aime, Tyra. De cela je suis absolument certain. Je t'ai ressentie comme mon âme soeur.

Le grand mot était lâché, induisant quantité de choses impensables pour eux encore peu de temps auparavant, mais cela ne sembla pas effrayer sa compagne, qui se blottit davantage contre lui. Son manque de réaction à cette annonce fit craindre à l'elfe qu'elle n'ait pas réalisé les implications.

- N'es-tu pas en colère ?

- Pourquoi devrais-je l'être ? renvoya-t-elle, sincèrement étonnée.

- Et bien... parce que si... nous risquons d'être liés à jamais.

- Et ?

De nouveau, il la fixa, désarçonné par son flegme alors qu'il s'attendait à une explosion en bonne et dûe forme.

- Je sais que j'ai très mauvais caractère, reprit-elle devant son silence, mais pourquoi me mettrais-je en colère contre quelque chose qui coule de source ?

- Tu... Je te demande pardon ?

La stupéfaction, audible dans sa voix aussi bien que visible sur son visage, la fit rire.

- Ne fais pas cette tête. On croirait que tu viens de voir un revenant.

- C'est... presque cela. (puis sur un ton rieur) Qui êtes-vous ma dame et qu'avez-vous fait de Tyra Zenf ?

Une fois de plus, le rire cristallin de la jeune femme résonna puis elle posa son index contre sa bouche pour le faire taire.

- Chut, souffla-t-elle avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Comme elle forçait doucement la barrière de ses lèvres, le marchombre sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines et tout raisonnement le fuir. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle. Elle qu'il serrait dans ses bras. Elle. Son âme soeur.

1 Déduit : nom poétique donné aux relations physiques


	11. Chapter 11 : Des relations nouvelles

***Chapitre 11***

**Des relations nouvelles**

Comme d'habitude, Adanën se réveilla à l'aube. Comme d'habitude, le soleil commençait à peine à poindre et, comme d'habitude, le chant des oiseaux résonnait déjà. Pourtant, l'air lui semblait sentir meilleur ; les couleurs du ciel, par la fenêtre, paraissaient plus vives et les trilles plus joyeux. Tout était semblable, mais en même temps si différent. Ce changement portait un nom : Tyra. Sa compagne, son âme sœur, sa vie.

Grâce à elle, il ne craignait plus ni les femmes, ni les contacts. Elle seule avait su trouver le chemin de son cœur depuis trop longtemps déserté par l'amour.

Un sourire tendre naquit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il baissa la tête et la vit endormie. Elle était si belle, si exceptionnelle... Le marchombre avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'elle l'avait choisi. Mû par une impulsion soudaine, l'elfe se pencha et l'embrassa sur la tempe. Le mouvement, pour léger qu'il fut, suffit à réveiller la jeune femme. Le regard de cette dernière remonta lentement le long de son buste jusqu'à son visage.

- Bonjour toi, fit-elle dans un sourire languide.

- Bonjour ma mie, répondit-il en effleurant doucement son épaule dénudée.

L'elfe parut d'autant plus touchée du petit nom tendre que nul ne l'avait jamais nommée ainsi et qu'il aurait semblé incongru dans la bouche du marchombre peu de temps auparavant. Il n'y avait vraiment que lui, avec la distinction qui le caractérisait en toute circonstance, qui pouvait avoir l'idée de l'appeler de cette façon.

- As-tu bien dormi ? lui demanda-t-il ensuite.

- Comme une masse, répondit-elle alors en s'étirant longuement avec des gestes félins propres à rendre fou n'importe quel mâle. Tu t'améliores, ajouta-t-elle pour le taquiner.

Comme elle l'avait prévu, l'allusion à ses performances nocturnes fit rougir son compagnon.

- Tyra... fit-il, aussi réprobateur qu'embarrassé.

Sa réaction, bien prévisible, la fit éclater de rire.

- Je te fais marcher, dit-elle, rieuse. Mais c'est tout de même la réalité. Tu es un bon élève.

La confusion de son compagnon était à son comble, pourtant la jeune femme crut bon d'ajouter encore avec humour et un brin d'orgueil :

- Mais comment en serait-il autrement avec un professeur tel que moi !

Le silence retomba, léger cette fois.

- Tyra, ma mie, il faut que nous parlions, lança-t-il alors en la serrant contre lui pour atténuer ce que ses mots pouvaient avoir de solennel.

- Hum ? oui ? fit-elle en commençant à couvrir son torse de baisers brûlants.

Oh non non non... Il devait l'arrêter avant de ne plus être capable d'un raisonnement cohérent... ce qui serait vraisemblablement bientôt le cas s'il la laissait poursuivre. Sa compagne était décidément une invitation perpétuelle aux plaisirs de la chair.

- Tyra, s'il te plaît...

Étonnée, elle s'immobilisa et le fixa, puis soupira.

- Très bien, capitula-t-elle, désabusée comme une enfant soudainement privée de sucreries. De quoi veux-tu discuter ?

- Je crois que tu t'en doutes...

- Pour que tu fasses cette tête, le sujet ne peut être que mon entraînement, déduisit-elle, rembrunie.

- En effet.

- Alors quoi ?

- Le... tour nouveau qu'ont pris nos relations va nécessiter des adaptations dans nos comportements.

- C'est à dire ? fit-elle, soudain méfiante.

- Et bien, commença-t-il, disons qu'à partir de maintenant, il y aura deux Adanën comme il y aura deux Tyra.

A ces mots, la jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel.

- Oh les marchombres et leurs réponses obscures... maugréa-t-elle à mi voix avant de demander à voix haute : Tu peux être plus clair ?

Il y eut un petit blanc, prouvant qu'il cherchait ses mots.

- Le Adanën maître et la Tyra apprentie d'un côté, reprit-il ensuite en fermant sa bouche d'une main pour étouffer toute velléité de protestation, le Adanën amoureux et sa compagne de l'autre.

Ayant achevé son explication, il ôta sa main et la voix de l'elfe se fit de nouveau entendre.

- Ca me paraît tordu ton histoire, objecta-t-elle. On ne peut pas dédoubler sa personnalité.

- Non, en effet. Cependant il nous est loisible d'écarter temporairement certains aspects de notre personnalité afin de nous concentrer sur ce qui est important sur le moment.

- Tu veux dire mettre de côté le fait que nous sommes ensemble quand tu me donne une leçon, c'est ça ?

- Exactement, confirma-t-il dans un petit sourire, satisfait qu'elle ait compris ce qu'il voulait dire.

Elle arqua un sourcil, sceptique.

- Tu pense que ça peut marcher ?

- Si nous nous y tenons, c'est fort probable. Mais il nous faudra être vigilants, répondit-il avec un regard entendu pour elle.

Que sous-entendait-il par là ? Qu'elle était incapable de se tenir à une résolution ? Et bien elle allait lui démontrer qu'il avait tort !

- Évidemment, répartit-elle, vexée. Que crois-tu ?

Comprenant qu'il s'était montré maladroit, le marchombre lui caressa la joue.

- Je ne souhaitais en aucun cas être vexant, ma mie, dit-il en lui caressant la joue du dos de la main. Ce que j'ai dis vaut pour nous deux.

- Tu veux me faire croire que toi, qui es un modèle de sagesse et de retenue, tu n'arriverais pas à passer outre le fait que nous soyons ensemble ? fit-elle en mettant les mains sur ses hanches, ce qui fit saillir sa poitrine nue. Quelle blague !

La voir faire ce mouvement manqua faire perdre son calme à l'elfe, qui dut inspirer fortement pour se maîtriser.

- Je ne suis pas si sage ni si avisé que tu le crois, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix un peu rauque. J'ai extrêmement de mal à rester concentré lorsque tu te trouve près de moi. Surtout... dans une semblable tenue.

Ces mots firent perdre à Tyra l'air mécontent qu'elle arborait depuis quelques instants et la malice le remplaça sur ses traits.

- Ah oui ? fit-elle d'une voix enjôleuse en se serrant davantage contre lui. Hum, voilà qui est tout à fait fascinant...

- Par pitié, Tyra, je ne suis qu'un homme...

- Alors prouve-le-moi, rétorqua-t-elle avec, dans les yeux, cette étincelle particulière qu'il avait vite appris à déchiffrer.



Autour d'eux, la forêt versait des larmes de pluie, résultats de la dernière ondée. Les deux elfes étaient trempés et Tyra, maussade.

Elle aimait les ciels d'apocalypse et les pluies torrentielles qui donnaient l'impression que le sol pouvait à tout instant s'ouvrir sous ses pieds et l'engloutir à jamais... Mais pas ça. Pas ce pitoyable crachin pour fillette. Rien de tel pour la mettre de mauvaise humeur. Par Zeran, pourquoi Adanën avait-il tenu à ce qu'ils sortent par ce temps ? C'était tout à fait ridicule. Ils auraient parfaitement pu attendre au chaud que l'averse cesse. Mais non, il fallait y aller immédiatement. La jeune femme ignorait ce qu'il avait en tête, mais ça avait intérêt à en valoir la peine, sinon, maître ou pas, elle lui dirait sa façon de penser.

- Cesse donc de ruminer, Tyra, lui dit-il en voyant sa mine. Cela ne servira à rien.

- Tu m'explique oui ou non ? fit-elle alors, impatiente.

Mais il secoua la tête.

- Pas tant que tu te trouveras dans cet état d'esprit. Pas tant que tu seras ici contrainte et forcée. Il te faut être ouverte et extrêmement attentive pour appréhender pleinement ce que je m'apprête à te confier.

Si sa déclaration n'effaça pas la mauvaise humeur de son élève, certains mots, comme "confier", titillèrent sa curiosité. Ce verbe induisait un secret. Et dans ce cas, un secret marchombre qui, probablement, ne se transmettait que de maître à apprenti depuis des temps immémoriaux. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'elle devienne aussi attentive qu'il le souhaitait.

Constatant cela, un léger sourire fleurit sur les lèvres d'Adanën. Il commençait à la connaître et savait quelles paroles prononcer, autant pour la désamorcer lorsqu'elle était en colère ou mal disposée, que pour la forcer à écouter. Hochant la tête d'un air approbateur, il déposa au sol le sac de toile qu'il portait sur l'épaule droite et celui cliqueta d'un son métallique.

Intriguée cette fois, Tyra ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Qu'y a-t-il à l'intérieur ?

Sans répondre, l'elfe s'accroupit souplement, ouvrit la besace et en sortit des fers, tels que ceux que les soldats faisaient porter aux prisonniers et, interloquée, la jeune femme regarda alternativement l'objet, totalement incongru dans les mains d'un marchombre, puis son compagnon.

- Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire avec ça ? questionna-t-elle, déroutée.

- Tout d'abord, je vais te demander de les boucler autour de mes poignets, déclara-t-il en tendant les bras vers elle.

Cette fois, la stupéfaction fit écarquiller les yeux de l'ex assassin. Que lui prenait-il ? Avait-il soudainement perdu la raison ?

- Ne fais donc pas cette mine, ajouta-t-il en constatant sa réaction, et sois aimable de faire ce que je te dis s'il te plaît.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Tyra s'exécuta sans comprendre le but de la manœuvrer. Cela semblait totalement loufoque. Et pourtant... oui pourtant, Adanën Saltaro n'avait rien d'un illuminé. Il devait donc poursuivre un but précis qu'il ne lui appartement pas de connaître pour le moment... Un peu comme il n'appartient pas aux mortels de connaître le dessein des Dieux. Non pas qu'elle considère son compagnon comme une divinité. Elle savait mieux que personne qu'il n'était qu'un homme, avec tous les défauts qui en découlaient. Mais son statu de maître marchombre en faisait quelqu'un de vraiment à part. Cela suffisait pour ôter à la jeune femme l'envie de chercher à percer d'elle-même des mystères dont il finirait très probablement par lui révéler les arcanes.

- Bien, reprit-il lorsqu'il se fut assuré que les chaînes se trouvaient correctement verrouillées, à présent, écoute.

- Écouter ? Tu veux dire regarder je suppose ?

Mais un coup d'œil la réduisit au silence.

Comment faisait-il pour posséder une telle autorité et surtout pour réussir à l'exercer sans même parler ?

Soudain, un son s'échappa de la gorge du marchombre, qui interrompit l'ex assassin dans ses réflexions. C'était un son continu et très doux, qui ne possédait rien de commun avec ce qu'elle avait pu entendre jusqu'à présent. Puis celui-ci, modulé d'une façon nouvelle, se modifia légèrement. Finalement, un cliquetis se fit entendre, résonnant comme un gong aux oreilles de la jeune femme fascinée. Elle sursauta et écarquilla davantage les yeux, incrédule : les fers, solidement placés sur les bras de l'elfe, gisaient à présent sur le sol herbeux de la clairière et ce sans même qu'il ait bougé. C'était impossible. Logiquement impossible. Seul un mage était capable d'un tel prodige et il n'en était pas un.

- Comment... commença-t-elle, incapable de finir sa phrase.

Tyra ignorait totalement que les marchombres savaient faire ce genre de chose. Jilano ne le lui avait jamais dis.

La réaction de sa compagne amusa Adanën, lui tirant un léger sourire.

- Il s'agit précisément de ce que je vais t'enseigner aujourd'hui.

- Tu te moques de moi ? rétorqua-t-elle. Je n'y parviendrais jamais.

- Il le faudra pourtant, répliqua-t-il.

Clac.

Le bruit sonna lugubrement dans la forêt par ailleurs silencieuse. Tout en parlant, l'elfe s'était penché pour ramasser les chaînes et venait de les refermer sur les poignets de sa compagne, qui les contempla, ébahie.

Des fers aux bras de celle que jamais la garnison de Llinmaï n'avait pu attraper. Cela lui fut intolérable et sa colère éclata comme un orage.

- Retire-moi ça ! explosa-t-elle.

Mais il secoua la tête.

- Rappelles-toi où tu te trouves et ce qui s'est produit la dernière fois que tu t'es laissé aller à un semblable éclat, dit-il calmement. Ensuite, je ne le ferais pas car, ainsi, cela va t'obliger à faire ton maximum pour t'en défaire.

- Tu veux dire que je vais les garder jusqu'à ce que je sois capable de t'imiter ?! comprit-elle avec horreur.

- En effet, confirma le marchombre.

- Et si je n'y arrive pas ?

- Tu y arriveras.

- Tu n'as aucun moyen d'en être certain.

- Tu y arriveras, répéta-t-il, confiant.

- Tu plaisante ?

Malgré le ton qu'il avait employé, elle ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'il exigeait d'elle.

- En ai-je l'air ? rétorqua-t-il, plus que sérieux.

- Non et c'est bien ce que je te reproche.

- Par le sang de mes ancêtres, Tyra, tait-toi.

Il n'avait pas haussé la voix, mais il avait juré. Lui, la distinction faite homme, avait juré. Cela stupéfia tant la jeune femme qu'elle fit silence.

- Concentres-toi un peu. Appréhender cette technique est loin d'être simple, alors, si tu tiens à être débarrassée de ceci au plus tôt, évite de t'éparpiller.

Le ton, extrêmement ferme, était à n'en pas douter celui du maitre faisant la leçon à son élève, pourtant l'elfe ne broncha pas. Elle fit bien, car, les mains sur les bracelets métalliques pour les empêcher de se défaire, il reproduisit le son en deux tonalités qu'elle devait s'efforcer de copier. Les oreilles aux aguets, Tyra essayait de mémoriser la séquence. Puis il n'y eut plus rien et elle dut lui demander de recommencer. Il s'exécuta de bonne grâce, encore et encore, durant plus d'une heure.

- Cela suffit, déclara-t-il alors. C'est à toi à présent.

A cet instant, la tension de sa compagne était si grande qu'elle en était presque palpable.

- Détends-toi, tout va bien se passer, tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

Mais peine perdue, la présence à ses poignets de ces chaines honnies la rendait nerveuse, l'empêchant de se concentrer correctement.

La prenant par les épaules, il la secoua légèrement.

- Garde à l'esprit que tu ne joues pas ta vie. Il s'agit certes d'un exercice important et d'une technique qui ne l'est pas moins, mais ce n'est pas vital. Pas encore.

La nuance n'échappa pas à l'ex assassin.

- Pas encore ? releva-t-elle.

- Elle peut le devenir selon les circonstances. Allez, je sais que tu peux le faire.

- J'aimerais avoir ta confiance...

- Tu as la mienne, sans réserve.

Comme pour appuyer son affirmation, il l'embrassa tendrement, dérogeant par là à la règle qu'il avait édictée de ne pas mélanger enseignement et vie privée.

Miraculeusement, la tension qui habitait Tyra la quitta alors et elle se tourna entièrement vers la production de ce son tellement particulier. La sentant mieux, Adanën alla s'asseoir sur la souche et ferma les yeux, comme pour méditer, tandis qu'elle tentait sa chance.

Elle essaya toute l'après-midi avec acharnement, jusqu'à avoir la gorge sèche et mal aux lèvres, mais en vain. A aucun moment les maudits fers ne tombèrent. Le découragement tomba sur ses épaules comme une chape de plomb. Elle baissa la tête, ses cheveux tombant devant son visage comme un rideau coupé dans la nuit. Elle avait l'air si abattue par son échec que le marchombre se leva et alla la prendre dans ses bras, foulant aux pieds sa règle pour la seconde fois de la journée.

- Si cela a pouvoir de te réconforter, dit-il en repoussant doucement ses cheveux, sache qu'il m'a fallu des mois de travail pour mettre au point et maîtriser parfaitement cette technique.

Le choix des termes surprit sa compagne, qui releva la tête.

- Mettre au point ? Tu veux dire... que tu l'as inventée toi-même ?

- Oui.

Nul orgueil ne transparaissait dans sa voix. Elle avait beau savoir qu'il avait des travers (il n'aimait pas ranger ses affaires, n'appréciait pas la viande -comment pouvait-on ne pas l'aimer ?- avait un faible pour ses cheveux...), elle avait parfois l'impression qu'il était parfait. Un vrai saint... Du moins avant qu'elle s'en mêle et en fasse un déchu. Cette idée l'amusa et un léger rire lui échappa, lui faisant temporairement oublier son échec et la froide pesanteur des chaînes qui entravaient toujours ses poignets.

- Retire-moi ça s'il te plait, dit-elle alors en tendant les bras vers lui.

Le marchombre fut tenté d'accepter car il ne tenait pas à ce que leur vie de couple souffre de son entrainement. Pourtant, il résista.

- Non Tyra. Comme je te l'ai dis, il faut que tu t'en débarrasse seule.

L'incrédulité rendit la jeune femme muette quelques instants, puis elle s'exclama :

- Tu te fiche de moi ?! Tu viens de me dire qu'il t'avait fallu des mois ! Comment y arriverais-je en si peu de temps ?! Tu as perdu la raison ! Adanën Saltaro, je te conseille de me retirer ça immédiatement…

La menace, dans sa voix, était claire. S'il persistait, il s'en repentirait. Pourtant, il était de son devoir de ne pas céder. Pour le moment, il était toujours son maitre. C'était seulement revenu chez elle qu'il redeviendrait son compagnon.

- Non Tyra, refusa-t-il de nouveau. Si je te cède, tu ne feras plus d'efforts.

- Je ne vais tout de même pas vivre avec ça pour ton bon plaisir ! fulmina-t-elle à mi voix en jetant un regard sur les arbres alentours pour s'assurer qu'ils ne bougeaient pas.

- Il ne s'agit pas de mon bon plaisir, mais de ton entrainement.

- L'entrainement, l'entrainement, l'entrainement ! On dirait qu'il n'y a que ça qui compte pour toi ! Tu es vraiment ennuyeux quand tu t'y mets ! Je suis ta compagne, Adanën !

- Pas ici et pas dans ces circonstances… L'aurais-tu déjà oublié ?

- Tu as toi-même transgressé ta fichue règle quand tu m'as embrassée, puis prise dans tes bras, je te signale ! Alors, pour la dernière fois, retire-moi ces trucs !

L'elfe ne répondit pas. Qu'aurait-il pu dire alors qu'elle avait raison ? Les yeux brillant d'une colère difficilement contenue, les cheveux plaqués dans son dos par la pluie, elle était si belle qu'il faillit craquer. Ce n'est qu'au prix d'une âpre lutte contre lui-même qu'il parvint à résister.

Comprenant que la cause était perdue, la jeune femme se détourna et partit en courant en direction de la tour du vieux Zandar, martelant le sol détrempé à grandes foulées rageuses. N'ayant pas pris sa cape à cause de la précipitation qu'il avait montrée à partir, elle ne pouvait même pas rentrer en ville, sinon, avec ses fers, les patrouilles la prendraient pour une prisonnière évadée. Une prisonnière évadée ! Elle qu'ils n'avaient jamais pu capturer lorsqu'elle était La Seija ! Qu'Adanën Saltaro et les marchombres soient maudits !

Les récents déluges avaient fait ébouler une partie du chemin escarpé qui menait à la construction mangée de lichen, y creusant un fossé, mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas. Sa rancœur pour son compagnon était bien trop vive pour qu'elle s'arrête à ce type de détails. Prenant son élan, Tyra sauta par dessus le trou béant avec une détente impressionnante. Ses mains, pourtant toujours liées par les fers, crochetèrent la plus basse branche d'un sonym, son corps décrivit une boucle autour du végétal et elle lâcha. Son équilibre demeuré intact, la jeune femme reprit pied de l'autre côté sans difficulté et reprit sa course.



- Ty...

Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de prononcer son prénom en entier, que sa compagne avait déjà disparu dans les profondeurs de la forêt de Talann. Adanën soupira. Le chemin d'un marchombre était semé d'embûches... mais le sien ressemblait à un parcours d'obstacles depuis qu'il avait pris Tyra Zenf pour apprentie.

Où avait-elle bien pu aller ? Il fallait se concentrer, réfléchir comme elle. Il ne lui fallut guère de temps pour écarter des possibilités un éventuel retour à Llinmaï. Telle qu'il la connaissait et menottée comme elle l'était, elle avait dû craindre de passer pour une prisonnière évadée et donc de se retrouver capturée par une patrouille. Il n'y avait donc qu'un endroit où elle avait pu se rendre : son refuge. La tour du vieux Zandar.



Lorsqu'il parvint à la tour, après avoir, lui aussi, dû faire preuve d'agilité pour franchir le fossé, il trouva la porte coincée. Alors de deux choses l'une : soit elle s'était barricadée à l'intérieur, soit l'humidité avait fait gonfler le vieux battant de bois. La seconde hypothèse paraissait de loin la plus plausible car, à sa connaissance, il était le seul, Jilano excepté, à connaître l'emplacement du bâtiment. Sa compagne avait donc certainement dû forcer pour entrer et entre temps, l'ancienne pièce de sonym massif s'était de nouveau bloquée.

Il lui fallut pas moins de quatre tentatives pour la faire céder. La porte s'ouvrit alors dans un craquement sinistre, tandis que le marchombre grimaçait. S'il était parvenu à ne pas se démettre l'épaule, il en serait quitte pour de sérieuses ecchymoses.

Il entra donc et entama l'ascension du long escalier en colimaçon qui menait aux anciens appartements du vieux mage. Lorsqu'il y parvint, le feu magique brûlait déjà dans la cheminée, projetant des ombres mouvantes sur les murs.

Son entrée ne déclencha aucune réaction chez la jeune femme, qui ne lui prêta pas plus d'attention que s'il avait été absent. Décidément, quel caractère... Il comprenait qu'elle trouve cette situation désagréable, mais sa réaction était tout à fait démesurée.

- Tyra, ma mie, tu exagères, commença-t-il, à présent redevenu son compagnon. Je conçois parfaitement que cela te déplaise, mais ta réaction est disproportionnée.

Elle se retourna lentement, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

- J'exagère ?! Et toi, Adanën Saltaro, tu n'exagère pas peut-être ?

Il avait déjà constaté qu'elle n'utilisait son prénom et son nom ensemble que lorsqu'elle était extrêmement en colère contre lui. L'elfe soupira.

- Je ne fais cela que pour ton bien...

- Non, tu fais ça pour ta petite fierté personnelle, c'est tout ! l'accusa-t-elle. Comme pour dire aux autres marchombres « regardez comme je suis un bon maître, elle sait utiliser ma technique »

L'accusation le fit presque sursauter.

- Tu es injuste, Tyra. Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que cela... murmura-t-il d'un ton peiné.

Mais la tristesse audible dans sa voix n'émut aucunement sa compagne, encore bien trop encrée dans sa rancœur. Elle se tourna vers l'âtre et le silence qui était retombé s'éternisa, seulement troublé par le crépitement des flammes magiques.



Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, elle n'avait pas voulu de lui près d'elle. Son contact lui manquait, de même que la douceur et la chaleur de sa peau mais il ne se plaignait pas car il savait que sa colère à son encontre n'était pas calmée. Allongé à même le parquet, les yeux grands ouverts, Adanën réfléchissait en tentant de faire abstraction du tintement métallique des fers de sa compagne, qui tintaient dès qu'elle faisait un mouvement. Il imaginait sans peine que, obnubilée par leur insupportable présence autour de ses poignets, elle non plus ne dormait pas.

Soudain, un feulement rauque d'animal sauvage éclata du lit où elle se trouvait allongée, faisant tourner la tête du marchombre dans cette direction. Feulement qui fut bientôt suivi du cliquetis caractéristique de chaînes dont on tentait de se débarrasser par tous les moyens. Elle avait perdu la raison ! Les bords des menottes étaient coupés de façon à ce que les prisonniers n'essaient pas de les enlever ! Elle allait s'entailler la chair, si ce n'était déjà fait ! En un clin d'œil, l'elfe alarmé fut sur ses pieds et, tout aussi rapidement, il bondit près d'elle pour tenter de calmer sa folie. Pourtant, en arrivant à quelque distance, il s'immobilisa. Jamais encore il ne l'avait vue ainsi : longue chevelure de nuit ébouriffée et emmêlée, regard empreint d'une lueur sauvage, souffle court, position d'attaque et de défense tout à la fois, griffes sorties... Jamais elle n'avait autant ressemblé à une seija qu'en cet instant. Elle semblait presque hors d'elle-même, comme habitée par l'un de ces félins... ce qui incita Adanën à la prudence. Après tout, un prédateur ne cesse jamais d'être un prédateur. Et c'était ce que Tyra demeurait malgré ses efforts pour dominer sa nature. Elle restait ce que la vie avait fait d'elle. Il n'aurait jamais cru que la colère puisse lui montrer cette image d'elle et pourtant... Oubliant son extrême beauté exacerbée par sa présente animalité, il entreprit d'essayer de la calmer comme on tente d'apprivoiser un animal aussi rétif que dangereux.

Sans savoir si, dans son état, elle l'entendait vraiment, il essaya de lui parler dans leur langue. Mais, comme plongée dans une transe, il abandonna et se contenta de moduler la fréquence du son. Les fers cédèrent et churent sans bruit sur le lit, mais Tyra ne bougea pas davantage et le marchombre déduisit qu'il devait lui falloir le temps de réaliser qu'elle n'était plus entravée. Se reculant prudemment, Adanën retourna ensuite s'allonger sans un mot.

Quelques instants plus tard, la jeune femme prit conscience de sa liberté et sa colère retomba aussi soudainement qu'elle s'était déchaînée. L'elfe s'assit alors de nouveau, avec l'air égaré de quelqu'un à qui la situation a totalement échappé.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je craignais que tu ne te blesse avec les bords tranchants de ces menottes tant tu te débattais contre elle, répondit-il, les yeux fixés sur le plafond et les bras repliés sous la tête.

L'étonnement de l'ex assassin prit le pas sur l'immense fatigue que son ire démesurée avait déclenchée. Il l'avait délivrée uniquement pour la protéger. Il avait agi à l'encontre de sa propre décision simplement parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle. Personne n'avait jamais fais ça depuis Alrayan1 et cela la confondit.

Plus un son ne se faisait entendre. Seul le feu magique troublait le silence. Après un moment, la jeune femme discerna la respiration lente et régulière de son compagnon qui s'était endormi et elle repensa à tout ce qui s'était produit dans la journée.

Il lui avait imposé une épreuve et elle s'était révélée incapable de la mener à son terme, uniquement par orgueil. Elle avait échoué. Elle tenait l'échec en horreur. Elle devait lui démontrer qu'elle le pouvait, elle devait lui prouver qu'il n'avait pas mal placé sa confiance en lui donnant le secret de cette technique si laborieusement élaborée. Une détermination sans faille apparut sur son visage. La prochaine fois, c'est victorieuse qu'elle se présenterait à lui.

Ramassant les fers, elle quitta le lit, remit ses bottes sans un bruit, puis se dirigea vers la porte avec discrétion. Sur le seuil, l'elfe se tourna vers son compagnon, avant d'ouvrir la porte et de disparaître dans les profondeurs de la forêt.

1 Alrayan : Demi-frère d'Ectelius et premier amour de Tyra


	12. Chapter 12 : Liberté

***Chapitre 12***

**Liberté**

A son réveil, au petit matin, Adanën s'étonna de ne pas trouver sa compagne endormie. Il supposa tout d'abord qu'elle était partie à la rivière, puis il remarqua, sur le lit vide sur lequel la forme du corps de la jeune femme demeurait imprimée, l'absence des fers qu'il lui avait ôtés la veille. Ce constat lui arracha un sourire. Dire qu'il avait fallu que l'échec égratigne son orgueil, pour qu'elle fasse abstraction de ce que ces menottes représentaient pour elle...

Le marchombre se dirigea vers une étagère croulant presque sous le poids des grimoires anciens qui l'encombraient et passa quelques instants à en inspecter la tranche dans l'espoir de parvenir à en déchiffrer les intitulés. En vain. Force lui était de reconnaître que tout ce qui avait trait à la magie lui restait étranger. Se détournant, il approcha une seconde console et remarqua avec un certain soulagement, que les titres de ceux-ci se trouvaient rédigés en langue commune... quoique leurs titres lui parussent plus qu'obscurs. « Les diolsans et leurs applications » disait l'un d'eux. L'elfe n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que pouvait bien être un « diolsan » et encore moins de ce que pouvait regrouper ses applications. Quittant l'endroit, Adanën, curieux, continua sa visite. Après tout, c'était la première fois qu'il pénétrait chez un mage, même si celui-ci était décédé depuis des années. Du reste, il n'avait pas vraiment l'impression que c'était le cas car, si Tyra avait investi les lieux, elle ne semblait avoir touché à rien d'autre qu'aux épais volumes reliés de cuir brun et il semblait au marchombre sentir la présence invisible de Zandar. Un peu plus loin, sur une table, des bocaux en verre dépoli renfermaient des substances non identifiées et de toute façon non identifiables, qu'il jugea plus prudent de ne pas ouvrir. Qui pouvait savoir ce qu'un esprit sorcier y avait placé... En son centre, trônait un long alambic de cuivre et diverses fioles poussiéreuses. Certaines remplies de liquides rouges, verts ou ambrés et d'autres vides mais toutes reliées par un réseau de toiles d'araignées désertées par leurs occupantes. Ca et là, aux poutres et solives, pendaient des bouquets d'herbes depuis longtemps desséchées et certainement hors d'usage, ainsi que quelques colliers faits de plumes et de coquillages. En observant avec davantage d'attention, il remarqua même un antique nid d'oiseau, perché sur la charpente et recouvert par une épaisse couche de poussière.

Lorsqu'il eût observé les moindres détails de la pièce circulaire, l'elfe s'immobilisa. Il ne pouvait troubler l'épreuve de sa compagne, aussi résolut-il de rester dans la tour. Une nouvelle fois, il s'approcha de la seconde étagère et s'empara du livre dont le titre l'avait interpellé un peu plus tôt, avant d'aller prendre place sur le fauteuil de cuir brun, devant le feu magique qui crépitait toujours avec la même vigueur. Ouvrant le volume, il s'absorba alors dans sa lecture.



La nuit était revenue, couvrant l'Empire de son épais manteau de ténèbres, sans que Tyra ne fasse mine de revenir, mais cela n'inquiéta pas Adanën, qui savait la jeune femme extrêmement têtue. Se dirigeant vers une petite niche aménagée dans le mur, qu'il avait remarquée en visitant, il en extirpa un poêlon ainsi qu'une cuillère en bois, puis entreprit de sortir du garde manger les œufs et la viande séchée qui s'y trouvaient. L'idée de sa compagne faisant la cuisine l'amusa, pourtant elle seule pouvait avoir placé ces victuailles à cet endroit. Il lui semblait pourtant l'avoir entendu dire qu'elle était capable de faire bruler de l'eau… mais elle ne pouvait probablement pas prendre tous ses repas dans une auberge, alors, nécessité faisant loi…

Lorsqu'il fut repu, le marchombre reprit sa lecture interrompue par la faim.

Le temps s'écoula lentement. L'elfe pouvait presque entendre s'égrener les secondes au rythme lent des battements de son cœur. Lorsqu'il décida de se coucher, elle n'était toujours pas réapparue, mais il n'était pas inquiet. Fermant les yeux, il se laissa bercer par le bruit du vent et s'endormit bientôt.



Le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre violemment, ainsi que celui d'une course effrénée dans les escaliers, le tira du sommeil.

- ADANËN !!!! hurla Tyra depuis le colimaçon. ADANËN !!!!

Immédiatement sur le qui-vive, le marchombre bondit sur ses pieds, tandis que sa compagne faisait irruption dans la pièce tel un ouragan.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Tyra ? questionna-t-il avec calme.

Pour toute réponse, elle le prit spontanément par la main et l'entraina à sa suite. Il ne fallut guère de temps à Adanën pour comprendre où elle voulait l'emmener et ce qu'elle voulait lui montrer.

En quelques minutes, ils parvinrent à la clairière au centre de laquelle il aperçut les fers. Elle se dirigea vers eux, les ramassa et revint vers son compagnon avec l'air surexcité d'une enfant à qui on a promis un jouet. Sans hésiter, elle lui mit les menottes dans les mains et tendit les bras.

- Met-les-moi, fit-elle d'un ton joyeux.

Ayant parfaitement compris, l'elfe ne protesta pas et les boucla autour des poignets graciles.

- Maintenant regarde, annonça-t-elle de même.

Jamais il ne l'avait vue afficher cette mine extasiée. Cela formait un contraste assez surprenant avec ce qu'elle était encore quelques temps auparavant. S'arrachant à la contemplation de son visage, Adanën fixa les chaines.

Bientôt, le son qu'il connaissait si bien s'éleva dans le silence nocturne de la foret. Un son parfaitement identique à celui que lui-même émettait. Les fers tombèrent. Elle avait réussi.

- Tu vois ! fit-elle, triomphante malgré son évidente fatigue.

La joie avait légèrement coloré de rose sa peau pale, ses yeux brillaient d'excitation, ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes… Elle était magnifique… et à présent libre.

Avec nostalgie, le marchombre songea que lui n'aurait pas à prononcer les mots qu'il avait eu la douleur d'entendre Alyanna lui dire après une éprouvante séance d'escalade : "C'est terminé. Ton apprentissage prend fin. Tu va redescendre de ton coté, moi du mien et si nos routes viennent à se croiser de nouveau, ce sera en tant qu'égaux". En effet, tout s'était passé comme elle l'avait dit. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, son jeune maitre avait disparu et il n'en avait plus eu de nouvelles jusqu'à sa brusque réapparition à l'auberge de Joline. cette brusque séparation après une promiscuité de trois ans l'avait déchiré. Heureusement, cela ne se produirait pas dans son cas, puisque son élève et sa compagne étaient une seule et même personne.

- Tu es libre, lâcha-t-il soudain.

La stupéfaction fit perdre à Tyra son sourire.

- Quoi ?

- Ton apprentissage est terminé. Tu as triomphé de l'ultime épreuve que je t'avais imposée. Tu es désormais libre de toute entrave.

Ebahie, elle cligna des yeux en le fixant.

- Tu veux dire que…

Il hocha la tête en guise d'assentiment.

- Je n'ai désormais plus rien à t'apprendre. Ce que tu apprendras par la suite, tu ne le devras qu'à toi-même, car la vie est une leçon perpétuelle. Et seras une marchombre extraordinaire… pour peu que tu domine un minimum ton caractère.

C'était là, dans cette foret, au beau milieu de la nuit, qu'il lui annonçait cela. Elle qui n'avait toujours vécu que pour tuer, faisait désormais partie des protecteurs de la vie. Cela paraissait tellement incroyable et si soudain, qu'elle avait du mal à réaliser la portée de la nouvelle.

Son manque de réaction inquiéta Adanën, qui, délivré du poids de son statut de maitre, la prit dans ses bras avec un naturel dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable quelques semaines auparavant.

- Tyra ? Tout va bien ma mie ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui… C'est juste que tu me dis ça comme ça sans crier gare alors…

- Navré, fit-il dans un petit sourire en coin qui fit comprendre à son interlocutrice qu'il ne l'était pas du tout.

- Menteur ! fit-elle alors en riant, tout en lui donnant une tape.

- J'avoue en effet. Disons que c'est ma vengeance pour avoir été réveillé au milieu de la nuit par mon insupportable ex apprentie, précisa-t-il ensuite dans un franc sourire.

Tous deux éclatèrent de rire, toute tension envolée. Plus de maitre, plus d'élève. Il était lui, elle était elle. Ils n'étaient plus qu'un homme et une femme. Un couple. Des âmes sœurs.


	13. Chapter 13 : Maitre et apprenti

Tyra se réveilla à l'aube, comme à son habitude. Et comme chaque jour, son regard tomba presque avec surprise sur le visage endormi d'Adanën, avant de dériver sur l'anneau qui ornait son annulaire gauche depuis huit mois.

Elle était mariée. Elle. Elle ne s'y habituerait jamais… Rien que ce fait relevait du cauchemar pur et simple. Si ça n'avait pas été pour lui...

Elle se remémorait avec précision des évènements qu'elle ne pourrait jamais oublier. Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague.

Ce jour-là, il faisait chaud et elle rentrait tout juste de la rivière où elle avait lavé ses cheveux rendus poisseux par la sueur. A peine était-elle revenue dans la maison que le marchombre, l'air solennel, lui avait demandé de s'asseoir. Surprise par sa mine grave, elle s'était exécutée en se demandant quelle catastrophe allait lui tomber dessus. Elle était alors loin de s'imaginer ce qui allait suivre. Ébahie, elle avait vu son compagnon s'agenouiller et l'avait entendu lui demander sa main. Elle avait failli s'étrangler. Qu'elle soit liée à lui par le cœur ne lui posait aucun problème, mais de là à rendre ça officiel, il y avait un abîme qu'elle n'avait aucune intention de franchir. Elle s'était apprêtée à lui répondre vertement d'aller se faire voir avec sa demande, mais elle avait croisé son regard d'azur. Celui-ci était si plein d'espoir... Elle haïssait toujours les chaînes et le mariage en représentait une de taille, mais cela semblait si important pour lui, qu'elle n'avait pas eu le cœur de le rendre malheureux en refusant. Du bout des lèvres et après un temps infini, elle avait donc accepté. Le sourire chaleureux qui avait alors fleuri sur les lèvres d'Adanën l'avait récompensée du sacrifice qu'elle venait de faire. Elle aimait tant le voir sourire ainsi...

Il l'avait prise dans ses bras et embrassée tendrement en lui affirmant qu'elle ne le regretterait pas. Comment aurait-elle pu lui dire que c'était déjà le cas, qu'elle n'avait dit oui que pour lui faire plaisir ? Impossible. Alors elle s'était tue, se contentant de lui sourire bravement en une parodie de bonheur à laquelle, tout à sa joie, il s'était laissé prendre. Il lui avait alors semblé entendre la clé tourner dans le cadenas du bonheur, le scellant à jamais.

L'elfe n'avait rien exigé d'elle pour la cérémonie. Elle s'était mariée vêtue de sa combinaison, sans s'affubler de ces abominations que les femmes appelaient robes. Pas de bouquet, pas de banquet et encore moins d'invités, la sacralisation de leur couple avait été très sobre et cela leur convenait à tous deux. Le jour J, le ciel était d'un bleu céruléen, pourtant, il lui avait paru d'un gris terne, car il sonnait le glas de sa liberté, bien qu'elle ait obtenu sans mal le fait de continuer à porter son propre nom.

Peu après, elle sortait du temple, nantie d'une bague… et d'un mari… Elle s'était retenue à grand peine de soupirer sur sa liberté envolée. Pourtant elle devait bien admettre qu'en dehors de ce jour particulier et du fait qu'ils habitaient ensemble depuis, rien n'avait vraiment changé dans leurs relations. Une espèce de routine agréable s'était installée et elle en serait presque venue à penser que le mariage n'était pas si terrible.

La jeune femme en était là de ses réflexions, lorsqu'elle sentit sur elle le regard d'Adanën, qui l'observait en souriant.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle.

- Rien. Je t'admire, répondit-il.

Etrangement, la jeune femme se sentit rosir et lui sourit tendrement. Elle se blottit contre lui et il lui caressa silencieusement l'épaule. Entre eux, nul besoin de mots, un regard leur suffisait bien souvent pour se comprendre.

- Tyra… j'ai réfléchi à quelque chose, lança-t-il après un moment.

- Hum ?

- Je pense qu'il est temps que tu prennes un apprenti.

La déclaration soudaine la fit se redresser et elle le fixa comme s'il était soudain devenu fou.

- Que je fasse quoi ?! s'exclama-t-elle.

La surprise, mêlée à la colère, fit jaillir la jeune femme du lit conjugal dans le plus simple appareil.

- Que tu prennes un apprenti, répéta Adanën de sa voix douce et posée. Tu l'as déjà fais, rappelles-toi, ma mie.

- C'était tout à fait différent.

- En quoi ?

- J'ai... Ellana n'est restée mon apprentie que quatre jours et ce, uniquement parce que Jilano m'avait suppliée de...

- Tyra, Jilano ne t'as jamais suppliée et tu le sais parfaitement. Ce n'est pas son genre.

- Peu importe. Ça n'a rien à voir.

- Et pourtant…

Comprenant qu'elle n'arriverait à rien comme ça, la marchombre choisit un nouvel angle d'attaque.

- Tu n'as donc pas pitié du pauvre gosse qui m'aurait pour maître ? Il devrait me supporter et je suis certaine qu'il s'enfuirait en courant au bout de quelques heures. Mieux vaut lui éviter ce supplice.

La déclaration fit rire son époux.

- Allons ma mie, tu te dépeins plus méchante que tu n'es, fit-il, amusé.

- Mais non, je t'assure, insista-t-elle. Enfin tu me connais quand même... Ce n'est pas à toi que je vais apprendre que j'ai un caractère exécrable.

- En effet, mais tu as appris à te dominer dans la plupart des situations et c'est ce qui importe, la contra-t-il. Un maître peut être sévère et intransigeant s'il demeure juste et bon. Tu es tout cela.

La confiance que son époux plaçait en elle n'avait manifestement aucune limite. Elle s'apprêtait à protester encore, mais renonça. A quoi cela servirait-il ?

- Et comment suis-je sensée trouver cette perle rare ? questionna-t-elle, prouvant ainsi qu'elle rendait les armes une fois de plus.

- En cela, je ne puis t'aider, ma mie. C'est à toi seule de ressentir qui sera à même d'arpenter la Voie à ton coté. Il faut choisir avec soin car, en cas d'erreur, trois années peuvent se révéler aussi longues pour le maître que pour l'apprenti.

La mention de cette durée désespéra Tyra par avance. Trois ans… Par Zeran, comment aurait-elle la patience de supporter un mio... un enfant pendu à ses basques et incapable de rien décider par lui-même, pendant si longtemps ?

Le marchombre poussa un long soupir, faisant de nouveau sourire son mari.

- Ne fais pas cette tête. On croirait un condamné montant à la potence, lui dit-il.

- C'est un peu ça...

- Si tu m'expliquais ce qui t'ennuie dans le fait de transmettre tes connaissances et ton... expérience à un apprenti, questionna-t-il encore en se levant tout en se couvrant pudiquement du drap qu'il venait d'arracher à leur couche.

Amusée par cette pudibonderie dont il n'était pas parvenu à se débarrasser malgré tout, la jeune femme suivit son mouvement d'un regard appréciateur. Comme il s'approchait, elle passa ensuite quelques instants à le détailler, comme toujours séduite par la musculature de celui qui partageait sa vie.

- Mon expérience ? Tu te fiches de moi ? En un an, tout ce que j'ai fais, c'est quelques missions de routine du genre accompagner des caravanes. Tu parles d'une expérience...

Sa répartie fit pétiller le regard d'Adanën. Elle ne changerait jamais... Et c'était pour cela qu'il l'aimait tant.

- Les "missions de routine", comme tu dis, t'ont apporté bien plus que tu ne l'imagines, ma mie, fit-il en lui caressant la joue d'une main. Et je ne parlais pas uniquement de celle que tu as acquise en qualité de marchombre, mais de toute ton expérience. Cela joue aussi tu sais.

L'elfe verrouilla son regard dans le sien, impressionnée comme chaque fois qu'il lui démontrait, avec sa douceur coutumière, qu'elle avait tort. Jamais elle ne parviendrait à ce niveau de sagesse, à cette extrême sérénité qui le caractérisait en toute circonstance. Mais après tout, quelle importance ? Ils étaient si opposés qu'ils en devenaient parfaitement complémentaires : sérénité contre impulsivité, passé tumultueux contre passé studieux, caractère passionné contre caractère posé... Comme l'eau et le feu, la terre et le ciel, ils ne pouvaient fonctionner l'un sans l'autre.

- Très bien, j'abandonne. Tu auras toujours le dernier mot on dirait.

D'humeur taquine, le marchombre décida de pousser son avantage par une boutade. Reprenant avec exactitude les mots qu'elle lui avait dit de longs mois auparavant, il lança :

- J'ai fais prononcer ces mots à la grande Tyra Zenf... Il faut que je me souvienne de ce jour.

La surprise laissa tout d'abord son épouse bouche bée, puis elle lui bourra gentiment la poitrine de légers coups de poings, sans qu'il puisse lui immobiliser les bras puisqu'il tenait toujours le drap d'une main.

- Adanën Saltaro, comment oses-tu retourner mes propres paroles contre moi ? fit-elle, faussement fâchée.

Elle était bonne comédienne et sa colère factice aurait pu tromper n'importe qui... sauf lui, qui la connaissait trop bien pour se laisser prendre. D'ailleurs, elle savait parfaitement qu'il ne serait pas dupe, puisqu'elle posa la tête sur son torse en entourant sa taille de ses bras.

Des mois auparavant, qui aurait pu prévoir qu'elle se comporterait ainsi, comme une femme aimante ? Certainement pas elle en tout cas.

La serrant contre lui d'un bras, Adanën l'embrassa tendrement dans les cheveux.

- Allons madame Saltaro, il faut y aller à présent. Nous sommes attendus, déclara-t-il soudain.

Madame Saltaro... Se ferait-elle un jour à cette appellation qu'elle n'utilisait jamais ? C'était peu probable même si elle avait appris à ne plus tressaillir lorsque, par hasard, il la nommait ainsi.

Tyra hocha la tête et entreprit de reprendre ses vêtements posés sur le dos d'une chaise, tandis qu'il rassemblait les siens, puis promena un regard amusé sur la pièce circulaire. Depuis qu'ils avaient emménagé dans la tour du vieux Zandar, elle avait pu constater combien son époux manquait d'ordre malgré sa rigueur : ses affaires traînaient pêle-mêle un peu partout ; ses cartes et parchemins croulaient de la table qu'il utilisait comme bureau, jusqu'en dessous du meuble ; sa brosse à cheveux gisait dans les endroits les plus incongrus -dans la jatte vide servant à leurs ablutions matinales en l'occurrence. Bref, elle était chaque jour ravie de constater que son mari n'était qu'un homme.

La jeune femme se rhabilla et il fit de même puis, tous deux quittèrent leur demeure. Arrivés à l'orée de la forêt, ils croisèrent un groupe composé d'enfants d'une douzaine d'années, qui jouaient. Le regard de le marchombre accrocha alors une petite silhouette, légèrement plus menue que les autres, qui se faufilait dans un arbre avec agilité. Elle s'immobilisa alors et Adanën s'arrêta à son tour.

- Tyra ? fit-il, intrigué.

Mais l'elfe tendit vers lui une paume autoritaire pour lui signifier de se taire. Surpris de son attitude, son compagnon suivit la direction de son regard et vit l'enfant qu'elle regardait sauter souplement de l'arbre et revenir sur la terre ferme.

- Tu pense que… commença-t-il sans le quitter des yeux.

- Attends… demanda-t-elle d'une voix lointaine.

Voir les gestes du garçon, lui rappela les siens au même âge. A la différence que le jeune humain était libre de ses mouvements et visiblement pas maltraité. A ses souvenirs, elle s'assombrit, et se détourna, s'éloignant sans mot dire.

- Tyra ? Ma mie qu'y a-t-il ? questionna alors Adanën, immédiatement alerté par le changement.

- Rien, fit-elle simplement.

- Non, ne fais pas cela. Ne te ferme pas, ma douce. Parles-moi…

Le beau visage de son époux reflétait une telle inquiétude, qu'elle fit l'effort d'esquisser une ombre de sourire pour le rassurer.

- Tout va bien.

- Je sens parfaitement que non. Tu mens simplement pour m'épargner et tu sais que je ne le veux pas. Réponds-moi, Tyra, s'il te plait.

La jeune femme soupira. Il pouvait se révéler aussi têtu qu'elle, voir davantage. Surtout si cela la concernait. Il ne la laisserait pas en paix tant qu'elle ne lui aurait pas répondu.

- Je me revoyais au même âge et je pensais que je n'avais jamais été libre de m'amuser comme ça. Que je n'avais jamais été libre tout court. Que je n'avais jamais eu d'enfance.

Ces mots, prononcés d'une voix sans timbre, contenaient une telle douleur, que cela serra le cœur du marchombre. Il avait tendance à oublier le douloureux passé de son épouse, à occulter de quelle façon impitoyable elle avait été éduquée par celui qu'elle ignorait être son père. Ne sachant que faire d'autre, il la prit dans ses bras et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

Elle resta ainsi quelques instants, puis s'écarta de lui et se reprit presque instantanément. L'elfe chercha ensuite le garçon du regard et le vit qui s'éloignait. Intriguée, elle s'apprêtait à le suivre, mais son mari l'arrêta doucement par le bras.

- Nous sommes attendus, répéta-t-il gentiment.

- Tu peux y aller seul ? Notre présence conjointe n'est pas nécessaire et ce petit m'intrigue.

Il allait protester, mais n'en fit finalement rien. Il connaissait bien sa compagne et savait que, sous cette question, c'était une résolution qui se dissimulait. Quoi qu'il dise, elle n'en ferait qu'à sa tête.

- Très bien. A ce soir en ce cas, dit-il avant de l'embrasser furtivement et de s'éloigner à son tour.



Ils dinaient en silence depuis plusieurs minutes et Adanën savait parfaitement qu'elle ne dirait rien de ses découvertes s'il ne l'interrogeait pas, aussi se décida-t-il à demander :

- Qu'as-tu appris au sujet de ce garçon ?

La jeune femme continua son repas sans rien dire pendant encore quelques instants, puis reposa ses couverts.

- Il s'appelle Zeryn Selen, déclara-t-elle. Il a douze ans et c'est l'ainé d'une famille de cinq enfants. Ses parents sont fermiers et peinent à nourrir toute leur progéniture. Il sait lire, écrire et compter parce qu'il aide son père à tenir les comptes de la maison. Il a très peu de véritables amis en dehors d'une petite blonde du nom de Briga et d'un rouquin appelé Daren.

Le marchombre écoutait son épouse énoncer cette multitude d'informations, sans parvenir à cacher totalement son admiration. Il se demandait toujours comment elle faisait pour toujours réussir à savoir tout ce qu'elle avait besoin d'apprendre.

- Tu as réussi à savoir tout cela en si peu de temps ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Ça ne m'a pas demandé un gros effort tu sais. Les langues se dénouent vite quand on sait argumenter.

- Et qu'en déduis-tu ?

- Pas grand-chose pour le moment. C'est un peu léger pour déterminer si oui ou non il ferait un bon apprenti.

Adanën hocha la tête d'un air approbateur. Elle avait parfaitement retenu ce qui importait dans cette décision : ne pas se précipiter pour choisir avec discernement.

- Que comptes-tu faire en ce cas ?

- L'observer davantage. Comprendre comment il réagit face à certaines situations, à certaines personnes.

De nouveau il opina en guise d'assentiment. Elle était vraiment devenue plus sage. Avec le temps, elle le serait encore bien davantage. Elle avait l'air décidée et il savait qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas avant d'avoir obtenu une certitude.



Cela faisait à présent une semaine que Tyra observait le jeune garçon, qu'elle le jaugeait à la fois du point de vue marchombre et –elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher totalement - du point de vue assassin. De ce qu'elle avait vu et entendu, il était agile -bien que son niveau soit situé en dessous de ce qu'elle attendait de son apprenti, malin et il se faufilait où il voulait. Autant d'atouts appréciables, bien qu'il y ait place pour de considérables progrès… Le potentiel était là, mais quelque peu gâché par son caractère : trop espiègle, il semblait incapable de se concentrer sur une seule activité pendant longtemps. De plus, la patience et la rigueur lui manquaient trop pour qu'il puisse se concentrer vraiment. Mais le pire était son coté charmeur, voir enjôleur, qui lui rappelait tellement Ectelius. Elle avait déjà constaté que d'un sourire ou d'une simple phrase, il pouvait amener qui il voulait à faire ce qu'il voulait. Et elle n'était pas sure d'apprécier cette facette de sa personnalité, qui pouvait se révéler un facteur d'ennuis en mission et un catalyseur de mauvais souvenirs pour elle. Il s'agissait là de défauts majeurs pour un marchombre. Des défauts qu'il appartiendrait à Tyra d'atténuer ou d'éradiquer afin de faire de lui un élève à peu près acceptable.

Accroupie sur la branche maîtresse d'un arbre à la lisière de la forêt, l'elfe le regardait une fois de plus pelleter la paille souillée hors de l'étable parentale, avec l'air blasé de quelqu'un qui n'aime pas ce qu'il fait. Il était clair qu'il s'ennuyait et que l'idée de devenir fermier plus tard ne le réjouissait pas. Et bien elle allait lui offrir à la fois l'opportunité de changer son destin, ainsi que le choix qu'elle-même n'avait pas eu.

Sa décision prise, la jeune femme bondit jusqu'au sol, se réceptionna et se dirigea vers la petite bâtisse entourée d'une clôture blanchie à la chaux. Là, elle s'accouda à l'un des piquets et, en attendant que l'enfant qui travaillait toujours dans la cours s'aperçoive de sa présence, commença mentalement à décompter les secondes. Elle en était à plus d'une minute lorsqu'il leva enfin la tête de sa tache.

- Bonjour petit, se força-t-elle à le saluer. Quel est ton nom ? ajouta Tyra qui ne voulait pas éveiller ses soupçons en prouvant qu'elle s'était renseignée..

L'enfant fixa la grande et belle elfe qui venait de lui adresser la parole pour la première fois de sa jeune vie.

- Zeryn, madame, répondit-il, impressionné par sa prestance.

- Es-tu heureux de ton sort, Zeryn ? questionna-t-elle.

Abasourdi, le jeune humain la dévisagea en clignant des yeux.

- Je… bafouilla-t-il.

Comprenant qu'elle n'en tirerait rien d'autre que des bredouillements dans l'immédiat, elle demanda :

- Mène-moi à tes parents.

Haussant les épaules, l'enfant mit les mains dans ses poches, puis se dirigea vers la porte de la maison.



Bras croisés, Tyra pianotait sur son bras depuis déjà plusieurs minutes, attendant qu'il se décide. Elle tentait de conserver son calme et de modérer son impatience, mais on aurait dit que le jeune garçon, face à elle, prenait un malin plaisir à la tester.

- Alors, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? questionna-t-elle après quelques secondes supplémentaires durant lesquelles il ne se passa rien.

- Vous m'avez dis de prendre mon temps pour viser, maître, rétorqua l'enfant dans un grand sourire malicieux.

L'amusement était visible dans ses prunelles noisette, mais la jeune femme n'était pas d'humeur à supporter ses facéties. Agacée, elle s'approcha de lui, jusqu'à se retrouver à quelques centimètres, ce qui le força à lever la tête pour continuer à la regarder dans les yeux.

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, mon garçon, fit-elle d'une voix sourde dans laquelle planait une vague menace. Tu sais parfaitement qu'il vaut mieux ne pas abuser de ma patience.

Oh oui il le savait. En à peine un mois, Zeryn avait compris quel genre de femme était cette elfe qui était devenue son mentor. Il avait saisi qu'elle était extrêmement sévère, voir dure et intransigeante, mais cela s'expliquait facilement étant donné ses incroyables talents. Jamais, même dans ses rêves les plus fous, le jeune humain n'aurait imaginé se retrouver l'apprenti d'une telle marchombre, lui qui ne savait qu'à peine ce que c'était. Jamais il n'aurait pensé échapper à la vie rude qui l'attendait dans la ferme familiale. Il avait cru à une plaisanterie lorsqu'elle s'était approchée et lui avait annoncé de but en blanc qu'il deviendrait marchombre. Et même lorsque ses parents, fiers, avaient accepté qu'il la suive, il n'avait pas encore réalisé. Cependant, il lui avait fallu se ressaisir très vite, car Tyra Zenf –c'était le nom de son maître- ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de souffler. Elle avait commencé par édicter une série de règles qu'il ne devait jamais enfreindre, puis elle l'avait emmené dans la forêt et son entraînement avait commencé sans perdre de temps. Il ne savait rien d'elle à ce moment-là, car l'elfe était assez peu loquace, mais il ne lui serait pas venu à l'idée de l'interroger. Surtout qu'elle avait été très claire : elle détestait le bavardage et les questions l'ennuyaient.

- Arrête de bailler aux corneilles !

L'ordre, lancé d'une voix impatiente, fit sursauter Zeryn. Il valait mieux ne pas franchir les limites même s'il savait que son mari, marchombre lui aussi, arriverait toujours à la calmer. A sa connaissance, c'était la seule personne capable de ce prodige.

Le garçon regarda de nouveau sa cible et, pensif, lança en l'air la dague parfaitement équilibrée qu'il tenait dans sa main droite. Celle-ci fit un tour sur elle-même avant qu'il la rattrape par la lame, puis il la catapulta droit devant lui. L'arme profilée fendit les airs en tournoyant et, avec un _tchac !_ retentissant, se planta dans un arbre… situé à gauche de celui qu'il visait. Ce piètre résultat le fit grimacer et il attendit la réflexion caustique qui ne manquerait pas de suivre.

- Quel tir magnifique, fit alors Tyra en applaudissant avec une lenteur exagérée. Je suis impressionnée.

Qu'il détestait quand elle se montrait aussi ironique… Mais c'était son caractère et il n'y pouvait rien.

- Récupère ton poignard et assieds-toi.

Sans protester, il s'exécuta et lutta quelques instants pour extraire la lame de l'épaisse écorce du sonym. Il revint ensuite près d'elle, puis prit place sur le sol herbeux.

- Je t'écoute, fit-elle alors.

Il ne savait que trop bien ce qu'elle entendait par là. Jamais elle ne lui disait ce qu'il avait mal fait, préférant qu'il pointe lui-même ses –trop- nombreuses erreurs.

- Je n'étais pas concentré, admit-il à contrecœur.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de m'énoncer des évidences, riposta-t-elle aussitôt, acerbe, en verrouillant son étrange regard dans le sien.

Le garçon déglutit. Une faute supplémentaire. Décidément, il les collectionnait. Fermant les yeux, il s'efforça de revoir toute la scène au ralentit afin de repérer ce qu'il avait mal fait. Cette petite introspection dut prendre un peu trop de temps, car, de nouveau, la voix de son maître, impatiente, résonna dans la clairière silencieuse.

- Alors ?

- Je… crois que je tenais la lame un peu trop haut, avança-t-il, incertain.

- Et ?

- Ça a du déséquilibrer la dague, supposa-t-il encore.

- Et ?

Une nouvelle fois, il réfléchit à ce que sa faute avait pu entrainer comme conséquences, mais il ne voyait rien d'autre. Dépité, il secoua lentement la tête en signe d'ignorance.

Estimant, comme toujours, que les actes valent mieux que les paroles, la jeune femme se releva souplement, dégaina l'une des dagues glissées dans ses bottes, puis, d'un mouvement fluide, lança son arme. Celle-ci alla se planter exactement où elle l'avait prévu, dans un arbre situé à bonne distance d'eux. L'elfe se tourna ensuite vers son élève.

- Qu'as-tu noté ?

Zeryn savait qu'elle parlait des différences entre leurs deux tirs. Pourtant elle avait été si rapide que ses yeux d'humain n'avaient pas eu le temps d'analyser son mouvement. Il chercha comment le lui dire, puis, ne trouvant pas, opta pour la franchise.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir, maître. Vous êtes trop rapide.

A ces mots, Tyra se retint à grand peine de lever les yeux au ciel. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de prendre un humain comme apprenti ? Elle inspira profondément pour conserver son sang-froid, se força à compter mentalement jusqu'à cinq, puis alla récupérer son poignard pour éviter de répondre immédiatement. Lorsqu'elle revint vers lui, l'elfe était redevenue à peu près sereine.

- Bien, je vais donc te montrer. Une fois de plus.

Cette précision servit d'avertissement à Zeryn. Il lui faudrait se montrer parfaitement attentif cette fois, car elle ne répèterait plus son mouvement. Le jeune garçon aurait voulu être capable de le décomposer seconde par seconde afin de le reproduire avec exactitude, mais sa vue humaine ne le pouvait pas. D'ailleurs il n'était même pas certain qu'une vue elfique le puisse, mais après tout, les seuls personnes de sa connaissance appartenant à cette race étaient son mentor et son époux alors…

Se concentrant, le garçon fixa son attention sur le bras droit de son mentor, attentif au moindre minuscule mouvement : l'elfe, qui avait placé le pouce au milieu de la lame et les autres doigts dessous, fit basculer son bras par dessus son épaule. Le jeune humain nota que le manche de l'arme se trouvait ainsi un peu en dessous de son épaule. D'un geste sec mais fluide, elle projeta ensuite son bras vers l'avant et il eut juste le temps de remarquer qu'à la dernière seconde avant d'effectuer son lancer, elle ramenait son poignet en position horizontale. Zeryn ne vit qu'à peine le poignard filer vers sa cible, mais la position de l'elfe ne laissait place à aucun doute : elle n'avait pas seulement lancé la dague, elle l'avait accompagnée.

De nouveau, Tyra alla récupérer son arme, puis se tourna vers lui sans un mot, le visage indéchiffrable. Sa façon de lui faire comprendre que c'était à son tour.

Absorbé, il se plaça comme elle et se saisit de son propre poignard en l'imitant en tout point. Il s'apprêtait à poursuivre lorsque la voix de Tyra se fit entendre.

- Peut-on savoir ce que tu es en train de faire ?

Interloqué par la question, il abandonna sa position de tir et se retourna.

- Je... vais lancer ma dague, répondit-il, hésitant.

- Ah oui, vraiment ? fit-elle alors en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Le sarcasme, dans sa voix, fit comprendre à Zeryn quelque chose n'allait pas. Qu'avait-il **encore** fait de travers ?

- J'ai commis une erreur ? demandat-il bien qu'il connaisse la réponse.

- Tu crois ? rétorqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

- Mais, maître, j'ai fais exactement comme vous, tenta-t-il de se justifier, incapable de comprendre ce qu'elle lui reprochait.

- Précisément.

- Là, j'avoue que je ne vous suis plus, maître.

L'elfe émit un claquement de langue agacé, puis consentit à s'expliquer... à sa manière.

- Quand t'ai-je demandé de m'imiter ?

- Mais vous m'avez dis... commença le jeune humain, perdu.

- Ai-je prononcé les mots "fais comme moi" ? le coupa-t-elle.

- Non.

Il y eût un silence, puis elle reprit.

- A ton avis, quel était le but de ton observation ?

Son apprenti ne répondant pas assez vite à son goût, Tyra se mit à pianoter sur son bras.

- Je ne sais pas, maî...

Il s'interrompit car son idée précédente venait de lui traverser l'esprit une seconde fois.

- Constater qu'une dague ne se lance pas mais s'accompagne ? hasarda-t-il, peu sûr de lui.

Malgré les craintes de son élève, l'elfe hocha la tête d'un air approbateur et compléta :

- Chaque marchombre développe sa propre façon de lancer une arme. Ce qui convient à l'un, n'ira pas forcément à l'autre ; c'est pourquoi m'imiter ne te servira à rien. Si tu n'es pas à l'aise avec ma méthode, tu ne parviendras pas à atteindre efficacement ton but.

Zeryn l'écouta, presque bouche bée. Cette explication comptait parmi les plus longs discours qu'ait prononcés son maître depuis le début de son apprentissage.

- Essaie tes propres techniques, mais garde bien à l'esprit ce que tu viens d'énoncer, recommanda-t-elle, avant de faire un geste en direction de l'arbre qui leur servait de cible.



Non loin de là, une silhouette encapuchonnée observait la scène, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

À son retour de voyage, Alyanna avait souhaité revoir son ancien apprenti. Elle avait alors appris son mariage, mais l'identité de la nouvelle madame Saltaro ne l'avait guère surprise. Connaissant Adanën, il lui apparaissait évident qu'il avait su trouver les mots pour convaincre Tyra Zenf de l'épouser ; tout comme il lui semblait clair qu'il n'avait, cette fois, pas tenu compte de ses conseils. Pourtant, tout semblait aller pour le mieux entre eux malgré le caractère de la jeune femme, qui avait même pris un apprenti à ce qu'elle avait compris. Lorsqu'elle l'avait appris, l'humaine n'avait pu s'empêcher d'appréhender une mauvaise influence de l'ex-assassin sur le garçon. Mais au vu de ce à quoi la marchombre venait d'assister, ses craintes s'avéraient infondées. Non seulement l'elfe était capable de restituer les enseignements reçus des ses anciens maîtres et d'Adanën, mais elle pouvait aussi dominer son caractère, quoique cela doive lui coûter un gros effort. Certes, ses méthodes restaient très brusques pour une des leurs, mais l'enfant n'en paraissait ni effrayé ni traumatisé, ce qui était le principal.

L'humaine allait repartir, lorsqu'elle perçut une présence derrière elle. La marchombre se retourna et se retrouva devant Adanën.

- N'êtes-vous revenue que pour l'espionner ? demanda l'elfe à voix basse, à son mentor.

Le ton de son ancien élève était aussi posé que d'ordinaire, mais la désapprobation y était audible.

- Venant de vous, cela m'étonne et me déçoit, Alyanna, reprit-il sans lui laisser le temps de se justifier.

- Voyons, Adanën, tes sentiments pour ton épouse t'aveuglent. Ne saute donc pas aux conclusions. Tu m'as habituée à plus de sagesse et de réflexion, rétorqua-t-elle en le fixant.

Il ne releva pas la réprimande, mais constata qu'elle savait tout. Il n'en était pas surpris, car la quasi omniscience de la jeune femme ne l'étonnait plus depuis longtemps.

- En ce cas, puis-je me permettre de vous demander la raison de votre retour ? Je vous pensais déjà fort loin.

- Je l'étais, répondit son interlocutrice. Mais j'avoue que j'étais un peu inquiète de savoir ce qu'il était advenu de ta relation avec Tyra.

A ces mots, l'elfe arqua un sourcil.

- Vous vous inquiétiez ? fit-il, incrédule.

Alyanna hocha la tête.

- Je vous avais laissés dans une drôle de situation. Et connaissant son caractère...

- Je vois...

Elle ne lui reprocha pas de ne pas l'avoir écoutée. L'elfe semblait heureux, c'était tout ce qui importait à ses yeux.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel il regarda en direction de sa femme.

- Elle s'en tire remarquablement, déclara-t-il après un moment.

De nouveau, l'humaine opina.

- Je l'ai effectivement constaté, acquiesça-t-elle.

- Et son apprenti ne s'est pas sauvé, lui fit-il remarquer en reportant les yeux sur son ancien mentor.

- Je n'ai jamais prétendu que cela se produirait.

- Non, mais vous m'aviez fait part de vos doutes quant à la réussite de son apprentissage.

- Doutes ne sont pas certitudes, Adanën. Et je suis ravie de m'être trompée. (à son tour, elle regarda vers l'elfe occupée à parler à Zeryn) A ce que j'ai vu, elle semble parfaitement compétente malgré ses méthodes un peu... brusques.

- Elle l'est.

Il y avait tant de conviction, de certitude, de confiance, dans ces seuls mots, que cela confondit un instant la jeune femme, puis elle sourit.

- Dire qu'il y a seulement deux ans, tu te méfiais de tous et n'avait foi qu'en moi... Ce temps semble bel et bien révolu.

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de son interlocuteur.

- Tyra y est pour beaucoup.

- J'en suis consciente et l'en remercie. Je suis certaine que tu es bien plus heureux depuis. Sans confiance en les autres, un marchombre n'est rien.

Il acquiesça silencieusement.

- Qu'allez-vous faire à présent que vous voilà rassurée ? questionna ensuite l'elfe.

La jeune femme sourit, ses yeux de lune posés sur lui.

- Retourner auprès d'Iran et Tybalt, répondit-elle. Tu as appris seul une leçon importante ajouta-t-elle ensuite, mais je n'en attendais pas moins de toi.

La réponse étonna Adanën, qui la fixa, perplexe. Que voulait-t-elle dire par là ? Sa mine interloquée accentua le sourire de la marchombres.

- C'est arrivé si naturellement que même toi, tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte.

- De quelle leçon parlez-vous, Alyanna ?

- Qu'il ne faut pas croire aveuglément tous les conseils, mais se forger ses propres opinions. Car, tu l'as constaté, même un conseil prodigué avec les meilleures intentions, n'est pas forcément bon à suivre. Même celui d'un mentor. Désormais libre de toute influence, tu es seul maître de ta vie. Ton envol est définitif.

Sur ces derniers mots, la voix de l'humaine se tinta d'un brin de tristesse. En effet, le temps avait passé, faisant de son apprenti hésitant l'un des plus sages marchombres qui lui ait été donné de connaître. À présent, elle n'avait plus rien à lui apprendre, plus de conseils à lui donner. Il était son égal à tous points de vue.

Les paroles de la jeune femme trouvèrent dans le chemin du cœur d'Adanën. Il ne s'était en effet aperçu de rien, mais elle avait raison. Jusqu'à sa décision d'entamer une véritable relation avec Tyra, Alyanna avait conservé bien malgré elle, une certaine influence sur ses actes et ses pensées. Il s'en était inconsciemment affranchi, marquant ainsi la réelle fin de son apprentissage, même s'il restait indéfectiblement lié à elle.

Un léger bruit tira le marchombre de ses réflexions. De concert, ancien maître et ex-élève tournèrent la tête pour apercevoir Zeryn, qui venait dans leur direction.

- Il est temps pour moi de repartir, dit alors Alyanna. Je suis extrêmement fière de toi, Adanën, ajouta-t-elle en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Au revoir, maître, dit-il alors, utilisant en signe de respect, pour la première et dernière fois, ce terme dont jamais il n'avait usé durant son apprentissage. Et merci.

Sans cesser de sourire, la jeune femme hocha la tête, puis s'esquiva, laissant l'elfe rejoindre son épouse.

Libres comme des oiseaux délivrés par le printemps, Adanën et Tyra s'étaient envolés. Alyanna prévoyait que nombreux seraient ceux qui pourraient suivre leurs gracieuses évolutions dans le ciel marchombre, dans les temps à venir.


End file.
